Pirates Of The Caribbean: The Patrons Of Poseidon
by Illicit Ivory
Summary: Sequel to TLORR and set a year after The panama adventure Jack & RubyRose's domestic bliss is threatened by her determination to confront her problematic past. But as she embarks on a new adventure she is confronted with another...Unexpected motherhood16u
1. Running To Stand Still

**Disclaimer: The Oracle and her cre are mine, Jack Sparrow and his Black Pearl are not - You know this already:o) ENJOY!

* * *

**

**Pirates of the Caribbean: **The Patrons of Poseidon

Pastel shades of pink and blue streaked across the summer sky as Havana bid goodbye to the setting sun and embraced a spectacular twilight. Two lovers walked upon the cool sand arm in arm watching their old territory of the ocean; waves lashed along the shore begging them to return to their real home. Jack and Ruby-Rose Sparrow sacrificed their love of the sea for the love between man and wife, a self-appointed exile from the wondrous continents that lay beyond the horizon in favour of matrimony. With the vow of the pirate's pledge well enforced there came a vow that the two captains secretly committed to without the other knowing – A promise not for one to resent the other, no matter how many instances of boredom, no matter how many adventurous opportunities they missed – and they missed a lot – they refused to begrudge each other…Then again their determination to keep strong as a couple did not ease their struggle with it. Sitting down on a fallen tree struck down by the last monsoon they stared out to see, both of them silently apologising for being away so long.

"So summer has come at last then, the air is dry; possible danger of dead calm somewhere out there…I'd hate to be part of it" Jack lied, his longing for sea travel had even led him to think of Poseidon's most mischief-making trick; the wind stolen away and a drifting ship.

"A welcoming sight is a night like this…bright and awe-inspiring, moments that make you glad to be alive" She mused quietly, Jack smiled and turned from his first love to a woman that was slowly becoming the love of his life. The Pirate never thought about it too much as it was an issue on too grand a scale for him – it terrified and excited him at the same time. But he could feel it there, so much so that if his love for Ruby-Rose was a solid form it would set the world alight.

"Too young to be getting melancholic missy, a beautiful refrain nonetheless" Jack replied with his infamous whimsical notions.

"Old spirit in a young body Jacoby"

"Never a truer word spoken" He said, raising his hand up along her neck that sent shivers down her spine, he grinned before kissing between her shoulder blades; the flesh exposed by his wife's resilience to keep to her old attire.

They both slipped off the log and kissed each other lovingly as the stars greeted the Earth, Ruby-Rose wanted the moment to linger on forever but she had a secret that could no longer be kept, guilt had weighed her down for many months as did her crisis with her identity. She stroked his cheek trying to delay the confession that she cold not deny him.

"I have something to tell you"

"I'm all ears my love, all my attention is squarely on you as always" Jack jibed, he humour was rewarded with a smile for not only did she cherish the man he was, she cherished his endless theatrics: A habit he knew deep down no amount of time would break and yet she still loved him for it…'_There is no truth on Earth quite like love'_ …He would often hear his father say but it never held any merit or relevance till now Ruby-Rose stroked his face, her gaze of tenderness faltered long enough for Jack to guess that something was definitely wrong.

"What is it, love?"

"My mind has been troubled of late; certain dreams have forced me to do a bit of thinking" Ruby-Rose replied.

"Your nocturnal restlessness does not bother me Liv in fact it reminds that the past year has not been a drunkard's dream" He quipped, his wife smiled briefly before standing up and strolling towards the waves.

"I'm being serious Jack….these nightmares; I'm staring into a river and nothing is staring back – I do not see my reflection" Ruby-Rose gazed up at the stars then back at her husband, he stood up from the sat and took a step towards her.

"They're only dreams Olivia, they either torment or please you…make you smile with joy or plague you with desire – They don't mean anything" Jack tried to dismiss her worries by stroking her back, dragging his thumb over her tattoo.

"It does to me, I've been mulling it over and it seems to have something to do with my origin"

"Your origin, you have no reason to doubt your origin; it's here with our father…It's here with _me_" The pirate Captain said sweetly while clasping her hand and placing it over his chest, over his heart.

"My origin is in the shadow of a great man my legacy is weaved by adventure stories spurred by one Caleb Elias Sparrow. Years ago I thought it would be enough but it's not"

The deafening silence made Ruby-Rose squirm, Jack's pride had been wounded and she did not have to look him in the eye to know it. She swiftly turned around just in time to see his temper flare up then disappear.

"Do you ever think about yourself being a father? Oh yes you will have countless tales to tell your children because you know _who you are _I do not have such a luxury"

"Olivia you are making no sense, it's usually me that makes no sense at all and if you don't mind I like to keep it that way" Jack used an Ill-favoured ploy to distract her from something she had no control over. But Jack had not yet known how determined his lover was regarding the issue.

"I want to tell my children about my mother and believe in the love she had for my father, I want to tell them that Brogan Fletcher was an honourable gentleman and have every faith in my words"

"You don't have faith in your parents? You do not believe they really abandoned you do you?" Jack questioned firmly, he grasped the bewildered maiden by the shoulders; Ruby-Rose just stared at the sand

"…Do you?" He persisted cupped her faced with his hands, feeling tears trickle upon his fingertips

"I cannot lie Jack I go through phases of faith and doubt, faith and doubt and now I'm adamant to end it….I intend to leave for Maine in two days, it's something I need to do Jack"

The pirate stepped away from her with his hands still cupped together, eventually throwing his arms down at his sides in frustration.

"…and here I am thinking I would be the first one to crack, The Black Pearl was an obsession of mine that I gave up in favour of a greater one…or so I thought" He mumbled, scrunching his folded his cap in his fist as he dragged it off his head.

"It's different for me Jack I love the sea but it does not dominate my life like it does yours. I _want_ you by my side for as long as I live, this one voyage and I'm done with it"

"I gave it up for you, The Black Pearl is drifting in the docks, my crew are now scattered throughout the Spanish Maine I retired from a life of piracy all for you what more do you what?"

"An identity; I need to know about Olivia Rose Fletcher as well as Olivia Rose Sparrow…do not hate me for it Jack" The Oracle's captain said her final piece of the matter and walked off leaving Jack to stew in his turmoil before he called out to her.

"Ruby-Rose, much as I wish to begrudge you I find it impossible for you have me hook line and sinker. But don't expect me to sit around while you swan up the coast"

"I never expected anything less Captain Sparrow" Ruby-Rose replied somewhat sadly, the drop of her alias name within the family was always a bad sign. Still she had no objection to Jack's tone of over-protectiveness for she knew that when the world fell to pieces he would still be there…at least she hoped he would.

Dirt replaced sand as Ruby-Rose walked away from the beach and back into the town, along the pier and towards her homestead. Jack wandered far behind her and the misery he felt attracted him to the inn where he comforted himself with two bottles of rum. Alas he had nobody to share his tale of woe with; His father, Ana-Maria and Joshamee Gibbs were all in Tortuga. He pondered how trifling his Jamaican friend's loyalties were – first him then Ruby-Rose and now his father and he could not help but wonder if there was more to her latest escapade then she had let on.

"Gregory my good man, present me with some of the good stuff will you?"

The tall innkeeper rolled his eyes at Jack's frown and slammed the bottle of a much-loved beverage in front of the forlorn pirate.

"All right Sparrow, what's wrong now – seasickness? Gregory Hunt mocked, those that knew Jack Sparrow laughed – the only man that ever felt homesick _away_ from the sea.

"No but now that you mention it I would choose that instead of what I'm feeling any day of the week and twice on Sundays" Jack groaned then took a very long swig at the bottle.

"…And you are feeling…?"

"Cheated sir, cheated – by a woman and not just any two-bit fancy mind, a real wild-as-you-like, scorn-a-plenty, fiercely independent WOMAN!"

"Ruby-Rose a cheater, that's a load of tripe Jack Sparrow you should be ashamed of thinking-"

"Nah, nah, she has not betrayed me like that and yet I suppose in a way she has"

"I don't follow you Jack, been in the sun too long have we?" Gregory sighed shaking his head as he collected empty tumblers from the bar.

"It's a well known fact that men or pirates in particular like to wander about the world with hardly any fuss; the ship, the loot, the crew those three things are what we live for right?"

The baffled innkeeper nodded

"Well what happens when you give it up for love only for it to be thrown back in your face, what if your own wife starts to live for the things that you used too"

"She's a pirate too Jack, what were you expecting, unswerving devotion?"

"Ha like such a luxury exists for the likes of me…Something close to it, yes"

"I told Caleb a few years back; Piracy is a risky business and loyalty can sometimes be too high a price to pay for it"

"Well that's charming, much obliged for the rum" Jack conceded as he scooped the bottles of rum and his cap into his arms

"Is that to go on your tab then?"

Jack turned around after walking through the flap, the bottle clinking together with every step

"Of course" hollered then strolled to the docks and clambered onto his ship that had drifted dormant in the docks from any activity of piracy since the winter.

Ruby-Rose slumped into her father's chair exhausted from the day's events of checking The Oracle's maintenance and bearing the brunt of Jack's disappointment; it took great effort just to pull her boots off. Throwing them into a corner she raised her legs up against the desk and crossed her feet together. Groaning loudly she slipped into the chair more and closed her eyes, hearing a knock at the door any notion of grace was abandoned for lack of strength.

"Come in Thomas the door is open"

The Scotsman entered the house smartly-dressed with black waistcoat, breeches and white stockings: Ruby-Rose opened one eye and marvelled at the sight of the distinguished gentleman despite being anything but. He had none of the finances of so-called 'high-class pedigree' but he had the manners and the gentle disposition of teaching aristocracy a thing or two.

"Thomas, is there a social occasion that you have not informed me of?" She asked while looking him up and down and smiling.

"No Ma'am, just a calling of old friends I have recruited half of our men back to The Oracle by Wednesday morn we uh we might have to shanghai the rest"

"Is that including Beckett and Mosley, never mind I already know the answer to that…Do what you can Thomas, it does not concern me to involve _everyone_"

"As you wish Ruby-Rose, which direction are we headed in?"

"We head north to Maine, some personal matters require my attention" She croaked sleepily.

"Maine ma'am, the warring colonies are at loggerheads…You wish for us to be caught in the middle?" The Quartermaster responded in bewilderment

"No Mister Laurie I wish to remain neutral to both parties and only engage if it is in our best interest to do so"

"Do you Sparrows live for trouble; is it a compulsion that I'm not aware of?" The Celt teased trying to swallow down his anxiety at the prospect of such a journey.

"Now, now Thomas…it is not confined to just my family why anybody who has smelled the sea and daydreamed about adventure is easily swayed to our side of living….and don't act like you don't know that yourself" Ruby-Rose chuckled, slipped her cap over her eyes and relaxed.

Now Thomas Laurie was no stranger to feuds and battles and being caught up in many political upheavals, he was in his mid-forties and would often scold himself for not being used to them. He could pillage and thwart and plunder to his heart's content but one thing he could never stand was being stuck in the middle of something he had nothing to do with. He loathed the pomp and ceremony of any navy fleet, but he was smart enough to keep away from the rivalries of one country to another and now here was his captain ordering to do exactly that.

Ruby-Rose tipped her hat up ever so slightly to watch her friend struggle to compose himself with his mouth going dry he started to splutter she tried to stifle a smile and merely pointed to the drinks cabinet.

"Whiskey, ale, rum, sherry, bourbon…Take your pick" She said breezily then folded her arm upon her lap.

"Thanks, don't mind if I do" He gasped, dithering with his choice at first before settling with a shot of straight bourbon, gasping again with satisfaction he set the tumbler down and splayed his hands over his waistcoat.

"So if there is nothing else Ruby-Rose I'll be on my way"

"Just organise a roll-call before we set sail Huh?

The door creaked open and in stumbled a dishevelled Jack Sparrow with sulking eyes he greeted his wife and nodded to her shipmate.

"Evening Thomas, my wife has summoned you to assist her I see"

"Well it is my Station Jack…I bid a goodnight to you Ruby-Rose, Jack" Laurie nodded to Jack and smirked at his Captain before making a hasty exit to leave the awkward tension.

"I was not expecting you back so soon" Rub-Rose mused quietly

"Yes well I felt deprived of your company so I came rushing back to surprise you" He slurred

"Must you find humour in _everything_?"

"It helps me cope on days wear Poseidon's favour is not so easily won" He replied as he sat by the fire but continued to stare with bleary yet lustful eyes

"I suppose everybody has one…a defence mechanism, yours it's a little more dramatic than most but to be honest I would not have you any other way"

There it was, yet another statement that further calmed his frustration; he could never be angry with her and only managed to hold a grudge while he was away from her. But within their home he could never find anything to be angry at her because she always knew the right things to say.

"Why do you feel the need to remind yourself of hurt, it's as if you have a strange belief that if you suffer enough you'll become resilient?" He asked, tracing his thumb and forefinger over his trimmed beard.

"We've been over this Jack, we'll be here all night if I went through every reason for doing this all I can say is; I need to look back to look forward"

"You have loyalty in abundance, you have _love _in a-b-u-n-d-a-n-c-e and yet you choose to wander in a memory that's not good for either of us – Why?"

"Damn it Jack, it's perfectly acceptable for you, you have your mother's memories, you have that link to Jordan _and _to England…" Ruby-Rose yelled and bolted up from her chair.

"…All I have is my days in a cramped silk mill and an avaricious uncle who wishes to kill me – There is more out there for me to find and I will find it Jack"

Jack stared at the ceiling before leaning against his knees and propped his hands up and weaved them together.

Is it enough for you to be here with me like this – the illusion of domestic bliss? Is my love enough-"

Ruby-Rose rushed to his side and kneeled down before him, covering his hands with her own. She nestled her cheek against his fingers and gently calmed Jack's insecurity; a trait that only she and her father knew about for he would skilfully disguise it so well that nobody other than his kin knew any better.

"Never Jack; don't you ever question what we have it's the only solid thing in my life and I would not know where I'd be without it"

Jack clasped her face and kissed her forehead; he leaned into the armchair and smiled lovingly at her.

"This is me, it's just me; it wasn't an idea born from any lack of love, or disenchantment for what I have because all this...you, me us as a team, a unit, a great force to be reckoned with – It's gold to me Jack, solid gold"

"You know when I went chasing around after the Black Pearl it came to my attention that while wanting revenge I also wanted peace of mind for myself: I never stayed in one place for long, always thinking that some new idea or new adventure would bring me greater peace somehow"

"Always running to stand still eh?" She teased

"Looks like you're following my bad example but whatever makes you happy love"

Ruby-Rose rewarded his consideration by reaching for him with a lingering kiss, tender at first but then ravenous with lust. Jack a little clumsy from the drink quickly sobered up and latched her arms around her waist as she climbed on top of him, straddling him within the tiny space of the couch. Jack smiled mischievously while his wife intentionally hesitated: Stroking his nose with hers as an act of honest intimacy before they made more hostile predatory moves with each other.

Jack slipped his fingers under her blouse, delight by the sensation of her bare skin instead of the rough coils of a corset he started press against her flesh more roughly. Ruby-Rose grinned and began to laugh but the laugh soon became a growl as Jack wandered near the material strip that covered her breasts. Not willing for him to gain the upper hand just yet the pirate princess dragged her hands along her Jack's shirt adding more pressure the lower her hand fell. Jack could not stop himself from groaning while his wife watched him triumphantly. Love-making was not only a committed art to them, it was a challenge, an irresistible battle of wills which neither of them lost and surely with all the numerous games of piracy this one was their personal favourite.

The young captain tugged Jack's shirt from his trousers and forcefully pushed it up his body till Jack was able to free himself and throw it behind him. He sat up straight and pulled his wife into a deeper embrace where she relented for a while as the kisses became more passionate and wanting, he groped her hair before his hands trailed back to the strip, pulling it down with one strong pull then quickly unravelled it with one hand. The cloth fell on her lap then slipped to the floor quickly followed by her crimson-coloured blouse. The chill that went through Ruby-Rose's spine was soon overtaken by the fires lust and desire that was growing in strength as Jack trailed his mouth over one breast then tended to the other, curling her arms around his neck she bent down to kiss him again. When Jack caught a glimpse of the yearning in her eyes he momentarily thought she had given in to him but this time it his turn to growl instead of laugh as his other half lifted her hips forward and rubbed against his arousal.

The struggle for supremacy had begun as arms and limbs started to wrangle together like a weave of flesh and hair as desperate hands ruffled through damp, matted hair. Jack grabbed hold of Ruby-Rose's body and slowly stood up from the chair and started to climb the stairs, a task that was made all the more difficult as Ruby-Rose crossed her legs around his back and nuzzled his collarbone. Laying on the bed his smiled as he caught sight of the woollen breeches that peeped from the rim of her trousers, he shook his head.

"Still determined to nab a man's clothes my dear?"

"I have a fondness for them yes, but I can assure you I am all-woman"

"Indeed you are and you're mine all mine" He replied as his gently crept over her and dragged both her undergarments and her breeches until she was totally exposed.

Giggling at his disregard for subtlety she lay there watching him pull off his head scarf and kick off his boots, reuniting his body with hers by kissing upwards from her thigh until reaching the most sensitive of flesh where he lingered awhile. Rapture was slowly claiming Ruby-Rose as whimpers of pleasure tumbled involuntarily out of her mouth; she arched her back and pushed her head into the pillow as minute by glorious minute she was started to lose more control. When Jack felt her body shudder and tremble beneath him he carried on worshipping the rest of her until their bodies was perfectly moulded together head to toe. Jack allowed Ruby-Rose in assisting him to rid himself with the last layer of close for it never failed to jolt him further to the edge and with one deep kiss he began to move within her, Ruby-Rose clasped his neck before pressing herself hard against his shoulders.

They both allowed their actions of tenderness, consideration and love to symbolise regret over any previous hostility, to remind each other that they were there for each other despite the cloud of uncertainty that drifted over their future: An apology in the most beautiful form. Ruby-Rose combed her fingers through Jack's long black hair it was a comfort to her that had a smell, so familiar, so welcoming…So Jack Sparrow. She tensed her fingers and made a fist as Jack's rhythm became more urgent and overwhelming, leaning her mouth against his cheek she let out a long whimper as she reached her peak. She relaxed but clung on to Jack until a primal groan ushered his own climax, turning on his back he pulled his wife with him into the protective embrace that would settle both her then eventually him to sleep. But he could still sense that the domestic strife would not leave him alone that easily.

"Olivia I never meant to-"

"Hush Jack, let's not think about yesterday let's not think about tomorrow…I just want to lie here with you – the world can wait"

He kissed her forehead in agreement and closed her eyes and waited for sleep to claim him…After wild passion such as theirs it was not a long wait.

Hours had passed and the navy blue of twilight soon melted into the grey shade of dawn, Jack awoke to find himself cold, alone and deprived of a quilt, he blinked at the shadows until he eyes started to focus. He found his wife staring out the window with the bed sheet wrapped loosely around her tall frame.

He sleepily got out of bed and wrapped an arm around his wife's waist while licking and kissing his wife's tattooed shoulder blade. He heard her catch her breath but it was not something of surprise or resentment. Euphoria thundered through him as he realised it was a sound of relief, a sound of knowing where she belonged.

"If you believe that you will truly find what you are looking for Liv, then I won't stop you making the trip. Just take great care my love; our kind avoids colonial inland territories for a reason"

Olivia Sparrow took Jack's loose arm and wrapped them tight around her waist, she could feel her quivering but only this time it was fear.

"It can wait Jack – everything can wait; the world and all it's woes, the sea and all it's treachery…_it all can wait_" She whispered, leaning her head against his chin and scrunching her eyes shut.

Before he attempted to ease her suffering she led him back to the bed, opening her arms wide until the sheet was covering two bodies instead of one. Without another word passing between them the blissful apology was being repeated again as the first weak rays of light spread across the bay.


	2. The Forlorn And The Faithless

By Wednesday afternoon The Oracle was at last reunited with the ocean, cruising up the coast and Havana far behind her. Ruby-Rose leaned from the helm as she breathed in the salty air and strong breeze, she closed her eyes and welcomed the elements like an old friend; opening her eyes again in remembering the price she paid for it. Gripping her hand over the wheel she could not help but be entranced by the sparkle of her wedding ring and doubt soon crept in as she wondered if Jack now saw his as just a shimmering article without any meaning.

"I often wonder why thoughts cost nothing more than a penny" A gruff voice bellowed"

Ruby-Rose gazed at her shipmate with a dazed incoherent look about her; it took her a moment before she could piece together a reply.

"Mister Laurie the nature of you enquiry is quite baffling, would you mind repeating it?" She said almost bashful.

"I said 'why do thoughts cost nothing more than a penny to reveal, surely things that are so precious should be esteemed in the right manner?"

"Nobody knows where it came from Mister Thomas; but if thoughts were at a high price the result would be very discouraging"

"So will you keep me waiting…?"

"Waiting for what Thomas?"

"The load that has been on your mind these many hours" The Scotsman tilted his head while his captain frowned and watched the working men in front of her.

"It's a captain's prerogative to disclose and divulge in their own woes after duties to the ship and crew have been properly executed – they have not so I _will _not" She answered stubbornly, glazing stern eyes towards her Quartermaster while steering the ship several degrees to starboard.

"As you wish Captain…may I have permission to talk candidly ma'am"

Ruby-Rose rolled her eyes, irritated by her friend's persistence even more so when he used unnecessary protocol as a means to an end: Eventually she nodded and Laurie carried on.

"A pirate never pretends to be anything other than what he is, he is no honest fool nor does he suffer them gladly. When we choose to be fools it's for two things; love and for the ultimate prize. Never have I seen Jack Sparrow play the fool in love so happily…as he does with you"

His Captain's eyes softened with alarm and then relief for it was always a priority of hers not to wear her heart on her sleeve. How comforting it was to know Ruby-Rose had no need to leave herself so open for her friends always seemed to know what she was thinking.

"Rally the crew Mister Laurie they have waited long enough for an explanation for this expedition"

"Aye Ma'am" He replied content that he had eased a little of her suffering

"Form ranks you mangy sea devils form ranks…ALL HANDS ON DECK!" The Quartermaster roared, the crew scuffled to their places as they jumped high from the rigging and scrambled from the mess hall below.

"Ruby-Rose skilfully steered the wheel with one hand and waited for the appointed helmsman to take over, she confidently strutted down three steps before she stopped and gripped the rigging for one of her many stances of power.

"Gentlemen I regret to inform you that our pursuits on this voyage are not leisurely but in fact a matter of some importance"

"Is it not your role as Captain to inform us after all we man this ship…we would like to know where she sails to" Daniel Beckett mocked in his usual feckless, dangerously fraught manner.

"Alas I disagree; it does not concern you or anyone else on this ship, as Mistress of this vessel my decisions are executive and they are final….personal matters are kept _personal_" She deliberated firmly, eyeing up every single crew member as they stood to attention with suspicion on each face.

"What's in it for us…what's the point in leaving our homes behind when there's no loot, no plundering, no prize for us to enjoy?" Beckett continued, smirking as he saw his captain all riled up; Ruby-Rose took up the malicious gauntlet with a fearless stride.

"Do you expect me to believe that you would forsake the charms of the great sea for you drunken misdemeanours back home in Havana? If any of you answer yes, you are not pirates" Ruby-Rose goaded while looking left to right at her crew who were now finally settled in their place before glowering at the 6ft West-Indian.

"Your consolation will be presented…when we dock in New Orleans after this voyage is completed" She grinned as boisterous mirth and howls of excitement crushed any division with the sailors, she walked towards her cabin and looked over her crew with a satisfied nod.

"We head north to the Americas…see to my co-ordinates Mister Laurie"

"Aye-Aye Captain Sparrow"

Ruby-Rose closed the door behind her but could still hear the rumbles as the ship came to life again, after a year out from her profession it was a noise she had missed a lot. As she rested her head against the desk she momentarily closed her eyes and focused on the canvassed image of her mother; her peace was short-lived as Christy Jamieson crashed into the room.

"Why was I not informed any earlier than this, you give me the role of first officer without much merit to the crew…was there a point to this?"

"Christy you have my support whenever you need it but you must remember you are an acting first mate; limited experience means limited authority I would not be much of a captain if I just ignored that" She mumbled beneath the strands of matted auburn hair.

"Then why land me in such a position?"

"Desperation my dear friend but do not begrudge me for it – I admit the inconvenience of Ana-Maria's absence does trouble me but it's a challenge that you would do good to accept"

"An impossible task seeing as my own Captain has no faith in me" The ruined aristocrat frowned"

Ruby-Rose responded by majestically standing out of chair and shook her head.

"I never said that Christina I merely welcomed the challenge of teaching you the little-known discipline that we pirates possess" The pirate princess answered then rolled her eyes as her friend scoffed at her but with the lack of tact she hardly found it surprising.

"I have worked just as hard as everyone else, I have engaged in battle as whole-heartedly as everyone and yet still you have the nerve to say I'm not a pirate?"

"The brutal truth is; no you are not for you have not braved a white squall and see your ship safely to the other side. You have not yet yearned for a loved one so badly that desire drags you to the brink of madness, you have not yet gazed into the eye of your enemy and pray that not one shred of defiance will falter…No Miss Jamieson you are not a pirate yet" Ruby-Rose whispered, menacingly squinting her eyes as she recounted all of what her life had taught her, she begged for her friend to see logic and reason but all she saw was rejection.

Christy took her bitter disappointment out on the cabin's door handle vigorously grabbing it and twisting it manically. Ruby-Rose consoled her but moving a hand over her shoulder.

"But you have the potential of being something spectacular and as a friend it is something I will not lose faith in…ever"

The blonde-haired woman turned to her captain and finally she had understood, the rage disappeared and she had a look of grace and patience about her.

The assessment of the cargo hold is underway Captain Sparrow; we left Havana in such haste that there may be fears in a suitable amount of rations for the crew"

"Very well I want a progress report when you're done we could always head to Florida and stock up there"

Her awkward shipmate nodded and turned around to leave, still extremely unsure of herself

"Miss Jamieson…."

Christy spun around to attention, taking a deep breath at yet another diplomatic scolding.

"…The best of luck"

Smiling weakly Christy left her greatly-skilled Mistress and Commander of The Oracle to write in her log book in peace.

A month on from his wife's departure and Jack Sparrow was going slightly mad with the tedium and pure frustration of watching the sea from the docks: Sad that the divinity of The Black Pearl was eroding due to the lack of care or use.

He sat alone in the tavern and pressed his bearded chin against the ravaged table, staring at the ring that he slipped off his finger the forlorn pirate just sat there and stared at it. A grin from one of the local prostitutes caught his eye; smiling only to himself he took up the ring with his thumb and forefinger and rubbed the topaz jewel.

"You will lose that if you're not careful" Gregory Hunt informed him from behind, slapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah – I'm trying to make a point"

"You are a strange one Jack Sparrow"

"So people tell me, Ah Greg how long have you been in retirement?" Jack asked gripping his wedding ring in his hand as he followed the innkeeper as he made his way around the tables.

"Away from Poseidon's services, could be six maybe seven years; could not be a scoundrel all my life I wanted to try something else so I did"

"Ever thought about re-considering? I know of a ship that needs skills such as yours"

"You cannot fool me Jack Sparrow I told you I gave up that game…and where are you planning to take The Pearl may I ask; up to wherever Ruby-Rose is?" Gregory Hunt

"Let me iterate this and I swear I mean every word I say; no matter how much love there is in this world nothing on Earth will make any pirate _that_ dependent on _anyone_" Jack replied sternly, a little offended by the remark.

"We shall see Captain Sparrow" The innkeeper grinned knowingly

"So what will it be Mister Hunt, do I have your allegiance or shall I leave you to your duty in your poky hole in the wall?"

"I need time to think; if you have your crew assembled then it's a yes but I will not tolerate any of your infamous tardiness Jack"

"What do you expect me to do? A skeleton crew is better than none at all anyway I have commandeered many a ship with very few resources at my leisure – So are you coming or not?"

"Where exactly are we headed then?"

"If you are going to drown your sorrows do it in magnificent fashion that's what I say"

"So we are headed where…Tortuga?

"Tortuga" Jack nodded after gulping the last drop in his tumbler

The hours following this rather unsteady irrational idea Jack Sparrow was reminded how particular and ambitious the innkeeper was when it came to Piracy. He had not witnessed his balding friend aboard a ship since the very last time he was in Havana prior to the mutiny, Jack began to get the notion of getting more than he bargained for but he was never a man to shirk from his judgements, even when they were bad. Hunt's requests included two of Jack's Sparrow's least favourite things; Careening a ship and shanghaiing ruffians when things got a little more chaotic then usual.

He took larger gulps of his rum as Gregory's demands starting getting a bit too much for him, so grateful was he when the discussion ended that he almost fell out of the inn as the drunken pirate tried to make a swift exit. Jack was still reeling with doubt that was made all the more worse by the potent mixture of melancholy with far too much alcohol than was really good for him. Leaning against a beam Jack suddenly spied the water pump with it's deep trench of water, he opened his hand out and gazed at the delicate piece of jewellery. Weakness took hold of him, the lack of faith and overwrought humility that made him feel so vulnerable; he thought about embracing the man he once was – the lovable rogue not the rogue that was loved and truly, madly, deeply _in _love. The irresponsibility of his present state made him snort at forsaking his freedom so readily, so eagerly…So foolishly. Jack Sparrow childishly nodded to himself and let the ring fall into the water, rippling furiously as the precious metal smashed though the surface hard.

He began to clumsily trundle home when he stood in the middle of the street his shoulders hunched up and his hand rubbing his face, it finally hit him that the discarded article was no longer a piece of topaz and gold; his heart, his soul, his entire life was now connected to the precious band. He dared himself to risk leaving it behind knowing what that would mean but no sooner had it walked away than Jack had begun to feel hollow: It was a revelation that comforted him yet at the same time made him all the more anxious. Stomping back to the water pump he sat on the boardwalk and exhaled a deep sigh before dipping his hand into the cold water and retrieving what was his.

"Yes indeed Ruby-Rose; you have me hook line and sinker – more fool me" He sulked quietly before placing the ring back on his wedding finger and headed for his lonely abode with a heavy heart


	3. The Great Siege Of Tortuga

**Sorry for the delay people, it's been one of those months, I've got a lot to do but I'll try to be as frequent as I can in uploading new chapters, hope you enjoy it and remember to review:0)

* * *

**In the most notorious and lawless sector of all pirate territories Caleb Sparrow sat snoozing in the precarious position of a tilted chair and an unsteady table: It was early evening in Tortuga and after a good twelve hours of relentless poker the retired captain needed to sleep instead of traipsing along the docks to the ship he commandeered he fell into a bar and settled down on the nearest stool. Nothing would disturb his slumber as his presence alone would intimidate even the most troublesome of young rogues, but there was no worry of that for alcohol took all sense, balance and propriety for any sort of conflict to be had. Suddenly a rumble of heavy cannon fire drifted along the dirty town, some pirates did stir but they were too tired and far too drunk to investigate. A second shot of the cannon was heard and this time it found a target, shouts of confusion littered the street outside the bar and still no punter would move.

It was then that Ana-Maria rushed into the saloon covered in dust with cuts across her cheek, she looked around the room picking up many different Monmouth caps from their owners' head until she found Caleb: He knew it was her but refused to open his eyes, age was creeping up on him and he hated being roused from sleep.

"Captain Caleb, sir…we may have a slight problem" She panted nervously

"My dear girl; after fifteen years you should not doubt your ability to face the most aggressive of crew members – I have every faith you will rein them in with great zeal now please leave me be" He whispered, from beneath his cap and within moments his breathing deepened and he started to snore.

Ana-Maria was about to awaken him with a harsher choice of words when a loud whistle sounded, Ana-Maria waved her arms about in a panic before dragging her and the old man to the floor. A cannonball smashed through the window and blew a gaping hole in the inn, the impact pummelled Captain Sparrow and his appointed quartermaster into the bar.

"What in the name of sweet Mary-Jane…are we at war or something!" Caleb roared, crawling into the foetus position while the building shook around him.

"I was with Gibbs we were talking to the Captain of The Meridian, we caught a glimpse of a schooner coming to port then it started firing"

"Where is Gibbs, is the Gauntlet still afloat? I'm not to keen on being marked by the British Navy again – I'd rather be six feet under"

"You were caught, I knew you were hounded but I thought you were the only Sparrow that was never imprisoned".

"Even the most cunning of pirates get caught from time to time; it happened twenty years ago – Jack was sixteen at the time and already a rebellious youth…That's around the time his mother was ill, three whole years they kept me in prison and I don't feel like going back" Caleb explained while ripping the bag of powder and shoving and handful of that and two shells into the barrel.

"We could not see the schooner's sovereignty, Gibbs and I were separated when the mariners started to flee – I think one ship was sunk but I do not know if it was The Gauntlet" She called out over the screams and mortar fire as anarchy that was more fearsome that fun swept through Tortuga.

"If the pier still stands wrangle as many men as you can and cast off – keep to the code"

"Must I? It's much more problematic than it's worth Captain Sparrow" His Jamaican officer dismissed while flinching with every violent rumble within the building.

"_Must you_? What kind of talk is that…you are not undermining my authority by chance? Have I really been in retirement that long that nobody knows the pirates' code anymore?" Caleb asked incredulously, tired eyes finally widening to the absurdity in the antics of the younger generation.

"No sir – It's rather a long story; a debate was started by the most unlikely source and mulling over it now it does make sense…It's less trouble to leave you behind Captain Caleb" Ana-Maria replied sheepishly

"Am I hearing right; you actually wish for less trouble? What is wrong with you woman…YOU'RE A PIRATE!" Initially he took her remark as a joke but the sincerity in her statement had surprised him and it was not of the pleasant kind.

"You can goad me as long as you wish but we are under heavy bombardment here Sir so you can whine about the old ways or embrace the new ways by trying to get off the island alive?"

"I just knew there was something about you that I liked, not sure about your way of thinking but I've put up with a lot in my time" He smirked and with his mischievous smile she saw the resonance of Jack; it was strangely comforting.

Dashing out of the bar that were confronted with complete pandemonium; harlots dashed about in their velvet corsets, peasants, porters and fishermen ran in a blind panic. Caleb grabbed a passing ruffian as he pushed his way though the crowd, the old man shook some sense into him and hopefully gain some much-needed insight.

"Whose colours do they sail under, did you see it – answer me!" He demanded while hauling the bearded rogue that hid a face of sheer panic.

"Look like Felipe's army to me but I am not about to wait around for a confirmation" The coward almost broke free from Caleb's grasp but the world-weary pirate stood firm.

"What on Earth would the Spanish want from Tortuga? Are monarchs so out of touch that they really believe they can impound an entire island?" Caleb confided to his shipmate

"Well they are doing a nifty job so far – excuse me" The jittery sailor announced before attempting to run off for the second time.

"…And where pray tell are you off too; you have embarrassed yourself my boy I will now expect you to prove your worth. Piracy is a dying art and by your folly I can see why" Before he knew it the shanghaied pirate was being dragged along the streets, ducking and diving as debris flew everywhere, Caleb was greatly relieved when he found a group of mercenaries handing out rifles and shells.

"Gentlemen you have come to the rescue of my faith in the new world, much obliged to you" He remarked boisterously as he sifted through the heap of swords, pistols, sabres and rifles before settling on a sword a silver emblem of a Celtic cross at the bass.

"Hmm what a grand opportunity to hone my fencing skill…impeccable craftsmanship" The patriarch said wistfully, as traced the length of the blade with his finger and flicked the edge.

"Fancy some swordplay Miss Varens?"

"I had started to give up hope of reacquainting myself but at your leisure Captain Caleb" She replied as she eyed the weapons and began to load her pistols.

"Oh no my dear 'tis not at my leisure…but theirs" Caleb cocked his head towards the advancing battalion of Spanish troops as they charged down the muddy road. The band of pirates, fishermen and mercenaries banded together and began to fight for their freedom.

Stand your ground gentlemen; Fight for Freedom, fight for truth, fight for rebellion, fight for youth fight for the prize no matter if it's lost or won, fight for your lives…FIGHT FOR POSEIDON!" Caleb cried the call to arms that every single scoundrel of the sea knew, no matter what continent they came from.

It was a manic yet gallant effort as men of high rank waged war with men of criminality, pirates that originated from all the four corners of the Earth united to fight their opponent. Blood was spilt, fists were flown and sword went against sword and somewhere in the battle were Caleb Sparrow and Ana-Maria taking turns to defend each other's corner.

"Make way, Make way to the hills!" Caleb roared, while furiously parrying though the barrage of steel.

"You heard him move, go on go!" Encourage Ana-Maria as she wiped the sweat of her brow, in the midst of the mayhem she saw the familiar round face and thick sideburns of the First Man of The Black Pearl.

"Joshamee, take the men up to the coves, we'll meet you on the other side!" Ana-Maria called out, watching him as his bruised and battered face grinned with relief then he nodded before disappearing into the crowd.

"Come on let's move it" Ana-Maria seethed while struggling through the sinking mind and towards higher ground. She could hear the crackle of pistols and smelled the sulphur: She hurried as many people as she could to safety but knew there were casualties but it was a fight for survival now and both she and Caleb did not look back.

The pirates made their stand in between the enclosed spaces of the coves that surrounded the decrepit old town and the deadlock lasted for many hours. Heavy gun fire was plentiful; Injuries were inflicted and exchanged from both sides while local residents of Tortuga were forced to hold out with the pirates, it was nearing sunset when any ounce of progress was being made.

When the calamity ceased Ana-Maria daringly volunteered herself as lookout, pinning herself against the tip of a rock she squinted through the smoke as the Spanish battalion stopped their assault. A broad-shouldered man walked through the smoke and stood at the edge of the pass, Ana-Maria was met with the strangest sense of familiarity as she watched the commanding officer.

"People of Tortuga, your island is now once again impounded by the sovereignty of Spain. We have come to suspect that this town is sheltering some of our enemies, but today we search for something different." The soldier said with a swagger.

The motley crew huddled together as they listened to the speech by a man who obviously feed on power, looking to one another in confusion.

"Anybody tell him this is French Territory now?" A sandy-haired pirate, whispered in the distance.

"With the way he's going on? I very much doubt it" Mused Caleb as he peered from the tiny crack between the jagged edges.

"I don't want to be here if the French show up – how can we make it back to the docks?" Enquired another, it was at this point that Caleb realised Ana-Maria was still loitering precariously over the rock face.

"Ana-Maria kindly end the absurd act of making yourself an easy target and get your arse back down here!" Caleb chastised gruffly.

"My business is focused solely on one of your warlords of the sea or perhaps the correct term is lady" The Spaniard continued and with the comment the same twinge of dread knotted within Caleb's stomach as quietly as he could crept up to where his first officer was perched.

"The mission to obliterate this tatty little settlement was handed to me by King Felipe himself for his highly-regarded flagship was sunk along the Cayman trench with most of the royal family's property. For those of you acquainted with the seven seas, she is known as Unica flor de Poseidon"

Caleb Sparrow and Ana-Maria Varens gawped in shock and mouthed the translation in contemplative unison: '_Poseidon's only flower'_ and that only meant one thing…Ruby-Rose.

"To the rest of you she is known as the crimson maiden, the princess of pirates – Ruby-Rose Sparrow" The Hispanic Captain bellowed, his voice echoing along the jagged crevices of the cove: The cornered pirates looked at each other harbouring thoughts of treachery sympathy and just plain fear

"I remember him now I think he was the Captain of The Solstice though I'm not sure, I saw him with R-" Ana-Maria shrieked a little louder than she intended, she stopped herself in mid-sentence but questioning glares were already surrounding her.

"You are acquainted with Ruby-Rose; what is she like, is she as spirited as they say, is she a thing of real beauty?" A young sailor asked excitedly.

"Hush now, do not speak of her like some odd novelty or phenomenon, my daughter is of flesh and blood and I will not have her treated like someone from a bizarre fairytale" The old rogue protested

"You really are him aren't you – You are Captain Caleb Sparrow aren't you?" The young lads looked on in awe in another time and place he would have taken him to one side and narrate a tale or two but danger was a distraction he could not avoid.

"I am Caleb Sparrow, yes" He replied awkwardly, as an eerie silence swept over

"It appears we may be in the ultimate fight of our lives my dear" He groaned as his aching bones stretched over the mound of rock.

"And to think I was finding Havana tedious – I do not think I've ever felt so homesick" Ana-Maria mumbled as she shook her head at the saying that was always forgotten 'be careful what you wish for'

"How do we get out? We are running low on shells; they have the advantage of us if we linger here any longer" The sandy-haired pirate quipped as he began to get more and more restless.

"We can use the fort, it's been empty since the French last visited there should be a stockpile of guns there but I would not wish to hope" Ana-Maria suggested in a frenzy trying so hard not to panic but no person could defy human nature not even a pirate.

"Well I will for what else is there to do? What's your name son?" Caleb sighed then leaned towards the blonde that seem to hold a lot of integrity perhaps too much for someone of their profession.

"Mason, Mason Wilder" The mercenary answered as he shook the legend's hand.

"An unusual name, strong and profound but unusual all the same – now are we ready for this? Miss Varens you take the lead and I wish it not too long a journey?" The old gentleman teased

"We are ready Captain Caleb" Wilder said while firmly taking hold of his rifle. Caleb nodded once then twice and on the third he began running as fast as he could; his small band of ruffians ahead and least a hundred Spanish soldiers behind.

On the North side of the ravaged island a majestic vessel of blackened timber and long grey sails was cruising through the ocean. Jack Sparrow was completely oblivious of the perilous plight of his father and former crew member and was happily lounging in his cabin. He now had the tools of distracting himself from his marital strife for now he could soak up Tortuga unapologetically wild atmosphere

'_If Tortuga does not do the trick nothing will' _He thought with a heart still heavy with remorse and regret. He was shaken from this deep reflection by a rumble of footsteps as his newest recruit Jules Donnelly burst into the room.

"My apologies Captain Sparrow but there is something you should see" He panted, the young lad was no older than seventeen as was the porter of Gregory Hunt's saloon. Jack had an evident lack of resources so he went against his better judgement. It frustrated Jack to discover that he was slowly changing from the invincible scoundrel he once was.

"This better be something of worth Mister Donnelly I am usually the first to evoke bad manners with the exception of two things, thinking and drinking. You do not disturb Jack Sparrow when he's either thinking or drinking for it would be far too troubling for you my boy" Jack explained in his bombastic charlatan fashion.

The troubled Captain swaggered along the deck and looked up at the sky; it had been less than an hour since he was last up on deck and he saw not one trace of a storm: Now the atmosphere was grey and dull he stretched his hand out but did not feel any rain, it was then he turned his attention to the coastline and did not like what he saw.

He realised that they were not clouds of rain but clouds of smoke, plumes that drifted from at least three different corners of the island rolled high in the air. Jack's mouth became dry as he saw the colour of amber and gold rage along the coast; the settlement that was founded and lost by so many colonies was being razed to the ground and an image popped into Jack's head. It was a memory that made him instantly vulnerable, angry and rowdy all at once.

"Dad" Jack whispered under his breath before racing up and down The Black Pearl with his skeleton crew as they prepared to launch a counter-attack on the Spanish schooner that had just drifted into view as Jack's ship entered Tortuga bay.


	4. Expecting The Unexpected

**Hello everyone I'm baaaaack! Apologies for the long absence but I was indirectly involved in births, deaths and marriages - thus the great circle of life! Hope you enjoy the new chapter; I'll _try_ to be frequent but I'm a busy gal! Enjoy it and all reviews are welcome (okay maybe not those that flame me!) **

**Disclaimer: The Oracle is mine The Black Pearl isn't, no legal battles please!**

* * *

The Captain of The Black Pearl dashed about the ship in a deranged frenzy that only the likes of Jack Sparrow was renowned for, as his crew were in meagre numbers he found himself carrying out the tasks that were usually occupied by the likes of Joshamee and Jerome Cotton.

"Hard to Port; make ready the canons, brace yourselves gentleman most of are about to encounter your first taste of battle" Hunt's voice bellowed across the deck where a band of jittery juveniles no older than seventeen scrambled to their places.

"Belay that order, Mister Hunt when I hired you I expected you to ascertain that I would be in command of my own ship, whether we had an able crew or not – Yes?" Jack enquired brusquely as he prowled towards the ship's helm with Gregory standing sheepishly beside it.

"Aye Captain Jack, an error of my own making, my reminisce of being a captain once myself….might have influenced my hasty judgement, apologies" Gregory Hunt appeased the pirate with gritted teeth, Jack Sparrow once again regretting another bad decision.

He Took the Black Pearl precariously close to the cliffs that led to the port of the smuggler's hideaway that was now ablaze; Jack looked up as the turrets of smoke stretched over the cliff and swamped the Black Pearl like a dark mist. He started to cough but remained composed for the sake of the impressionable youth he was forced to recruit, grabbing his scarf he pulled it over his face and continued to steer the ship closer to the rocks.

"Weigh anchor, raise the sails and release the yard on my signal" Jack Sparrow ordered to a burly, bearded man that he knew only as Hawke.

"Aye, aye sir!" Gregory replied already under the impression that the request was not for him but praying he would stay out of Jack Sparrow's hare-brained schemes.

"Not you, I've got plans for you innkeeper!"

"I was afraid you would" The reluctant deck hand grumbled as he followed his bombastic friend along the quarter deck towards a stash of rifles that stood against the balcony. He impatiently shoved them into the direction of the five men that were foolishly led by curiosity.

"Take these and your shells, as many pouches as you can carry and start climbing" Usually the Captain of the Black Pearl was invigorated by the sense of adventure but it was today it was lost on him; having far too much to worry about trampled on any fun that would have been had. His wife had more or less left him to his own devices, his father's life was in jeopardy and his favourite hideaway was burning to the ground, not a good day for any man let alone a pirate Captain!

Men that differed in age and height and more importantly experience hesitantly followed him as he scaled up the rigging: Waiting anxiously as he perched himself 10 ft above the ship, looked out at the cliff face before looking downing.

"Alright Mister Hawke, raise the yardarm; easy, easy now" Captain Sparrow yelled, focusing on the horizontal beam of wood as it folded up the main sail inch by inch as it was hauled up towards the rescue team which had yet to be officiated….All in Jack Sparrow's own time of course.

The plucky pirate manoeuvred himself to meet the beam which hopefully would see him across the rocks, he lunged at the pole and held on tight and feeling the vibrations as the crew followed suit albeit with a few cowardly yelps. Momentarily he closed his eyes for a moment of clarity after he felt the shift of gravity as the yardarm swung out over the shore. The men got to their feet and assessed the situation in a painstakingly slow fashion Jack surmised that the gap was little over two to three yards the nearest plinth stood at about three feet in length. One by one the pirates leapt to the reasonable safety of the ledge that carved into the gigantic rock and even then they had to climb two more feet before walking along the jagged crevices before they reached solid ground. Captain Jack Sparrow observed his crew's progress in silence, not one word of encouragement or light-heated notion did he speak; for that took a lot of playful, childish mirth the likes of which were not with him at that moment in time. On hearing the distant echoes of gun fire the men scuttled over the cliffs and down the rocky hillside, Jack was now a determined man and paled in comparison to the steadfast reluctance his young crew were still feeling.

Steel jingled manically as the siege intensified; the town was rank with the smell of gunpowder and charred wood; smoke blighted both parties as Caleb's mob fought for their lives while the Spanish fought to capture them.

"I'd hate to be the bearer of bad tidings but we are running out of shells" Mason Wilder gasped after swallowing back the bitter taste of adrenaline in his mouth he took a deep breath and began firing his rifle at the battalion below.

"Fear not Mister Wilder for we still have our swords, our will to survive this accursed day" Caleb muttered defiantly as he loaded his musket and steadied the weapon over his arm, cursing as another scorch mark burned his forehead.

"What are the chances that Gibbs made it to the docks, Captain?" Ana-Maria panted anxiously after the group took another near-miss from the distant cannon, debris from the shell mixed in with the pieces of rock rained over them. The Jamaican tucked her body into a ball before waiting for the reply.

"My apologies for sounding crass my dear but from the looks of that brass-buttoned nincompoop down there, it appear extraordinarily slim" The veteran pirate grumble while he peeked down the barrel of his gun to see is any annoying residue would scupper his next round.

"Speak of the daft devil – Joshamee, get out of there!" Ana-Maria yelled, alerted to her friend's misfortune by the insistent shaking from Jerome Cotton

Caleb peered over their rocky trench to find The Black Pearl's first mate, running across the narrow back alley of Tortuga's main road. Coming to the very last building he had no other place to hide.

From nowhere a crackle from a musket was heard, the speeding bullet igniting the small trail of gunpowder that led to the lethal kegs of explosives,

"Gibbs, get down!" Ana-Maria screamed before Caleb's wide palm pushed her head downward, he braced himself against her shoulder.

A thunderous noise and a ball of fire erupted over the district; Caleb squinted through the cracks and smirked when he caught the stout pirate stumbling to his feet with his clothes covered in mud.

"Get a move on Joshamee, we haven't got all day!" A voice roared over the havoc that the shooter wrecked upon the town.

The smoke was intolerable now and the motley crew struggled for breath, Ana-Maria turned to a narrow peak on her far right and her gazed came across a pair of boots, then breeches, then a rifle that was clasped with olive-skinned fingers decorated with a topaz ring on one hand and a sliver skull signet on the other.

"Jack Sparrow, what on Earth are you-"

"Did you miss me you disloyal whelp? I leave you to it for a month and you manage to burn down my most beloved watering hole – Ana-Marie how could you?" Jack mocked with a glint of mischief in his eye.

"Would it have been too much to ask if you set your target a little farther? you almost blew us up to smithereens!" Caleb chastised.

"Nice to see you too old man, 'much obliged Jack' 'your very welcome _Dad_" The scoundrel sneered as he jumped into the trench and handed the weapon to an awestruck Mason Wilder.

Jack cockily leaned against the rock and let the others do the shooting, it was bad enough he had to make the dangerous climb and watch the piece of land that had been his refuge after many adventures go up in smoke. Caleb took another shot at the soldiers whom to his relief were finally retreating then started looking around the group like he lost something; he stared at Jack's party before looking at him his son averted his gaze.

"Where is Ruby-Rose?" He asked in curious bewilderment"

"Funny you should mention that, it's a rather long and tedious story, I really wanted to spare you Dad" Jack grimaced awkwardly, he folded his arms to hide his sweaty palms and darted his eyes left to right to suggest that now was not the time to talk.

"Where _is_ she Jack, don't tell me you've left her to her own devices again?" –

"Oh for heaven's sake Dad she's old enough to do as she likes and if you must know…_she_ left_ me_" The Pirate Captain was defiant but the brutal truth made him hesitant and vulnerable, it reminded him of a forced confession about a certain spit of land not too long ago…

"She left, Left as in fleeing the marriage left or on-a-voyage left?" The Jamaican Quartermaster whispered.

"One, alright both – Lord only knows but apparently traipsing down memory lane did not need my presence" He replied coolly but from the faint frown on his face Caleb knew his son felt dejected, he was about to offer sympathy before a query entered his mind and suddenly he felt very irritated.

"Exactly where is this…memory lane?" He grunted

"She mentioned something near to the location of Maine" Jack Sparrow babbled, a rarity for the legendary Captain but his father was the only man on the Earth who could undermine him and get away with it. Yet still he felt appalled that it had to be in front of a crowd.

"You're telling me that _my_ daughter _your_ wife with a troubled conscience that has haunted her from the very beginning set sail for the colonial territories without a hint of a protest from you?"

"Yep, protests are very, very overrated – She never paid attention as a child what made you think she would just because she became my missus, eh?"

"You let her travel to Maine without reviewing the consequences, those imperial idiots are at each others' throats and you let her sneak in the middle of it all?" Caleb seethed with gritted teeth; Jack was also losing his patience.

"She is the Crimson Queen, the Princess of Pirates, Poseidon's only flower; she was a pirate's daughter before becoming a pirate's wife. She's a proud, beautifully spirited, woman whom I love above all else, I have faith in her, where is yours, father?" Jack scorned, the battling motley crew stopped silently for a moment, some gawped at the Earth-shattering revelation.

"So it is true, ha who the hell would have believed? Certainly not I" Mason chuckled.

"Nor I" Jeered one pirate

"Nor I" Said another.

"Enough of this, it appears gentleman that my ship; The Glorious Black Pearl seems to me your only salvation out of this – Whatever _this_ is, what's up, forgot to pay your land taxes or something?"

"This, my masterfully wayward son is the consequence of being a pirate's daughter and pirate's wife; this is Spain's revenge for the sinking of The Solstice" Caleb yelled, good thing Ruby-Rose wasn't there or the Spanish vendetta would be the least of her worries.

"Well we can't let a temper tantrum like theirs ruin our day now can we? Pack up we're leaving!" Jack roared raising the gun over his shoulder just as Gibbs collapsed beside him after some exertive climbing that his forty-five years were not used to.

"Leave? We leave Tortuga to burn to the ground without a fight?" He wheezed, coughing so badly he clung on to Ana-Maria's arm to steady himself.

"With our backs in a shoddy corner like this, what choice do we have besides I've got designs for the Spanish Captain that Tortuga presently has no room for…so get a move on" Jack snarled but Gibbs already knew his anger was not directed at him, despite his friend hauling him to his feet a little rougher than he would have liked.

Caleb silently nodded to those whose confidence they were forced to give him and tagged them each on the back as they slipped through the craggy rock and the hazardous descent to the relative safety of The Black Pearl.

Jack and Caleb Sparrow were the last to leave, taking one last look at the old Tortuga wondering how it's reconstruction would look like if there would be one at all. The outrage of this present disaster, the dejection from his wife, the new knot of concern he had for her; it all came to the fore and Jack Sparrow vented it out by taking the rifle and putting a bullet through the arm of his new enemy.

"Let that be a lesson to you, mate" He whispered snidely then leapt over and under the crevices that led down to that unsteady platform of rock. Watching with exasperation as his men reacquainted themselves with the same cowardice when they arrived; all the while Caleb's more stout-hearted bunch waited their turn.

Captain Jack Sparrow's nerve was tested as he could here the Spaniards advancing up the hill and it was an agonising moment waiting for the last pirate to get to the rigging.

"Jack, come on!" His father commanded but Jack had already obeyed even before Caleb could finish his sentence.

He jumped on the beam, losing his balance he had to make a grab for the rope of the fore mast and towed himself down, jumping off at the last foot.

"Make ready to sail, we've been here long enough and without a drop of rum; a fact that displeases me lads…"

The bands of thieves were now united as one crew, Jack found it a relief but that did not last long as the bewilderment crept on each member's face.

"What the hell are you gawping at? Step to! Brace the foreyard; make ready the sails _get us out of here_!" He iterated the last command with stern annoyance, catching the smirk on Wilder's face he leaned over.

"Oh and if misfortune presents you with a wagging tongue about my troubling matrimonial fate, you'll end up like Mister Cotton 'ere – Savvy?" Jack raised his eyebrows and swayed his head at the mute who opened his mouth.

The young man grimaced and walked over to Caleb Sparrow hoping he was easier company, Jack Sparrow turned to the old mute and winked, to which Jerome Cotton could only shake his head and grin. Mason Wilder began to swab the deck and although it was a threat, he felt awestruck and almost honoured at being threatened by the Great Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Don't know about you but I feel like drowning my sorrows in a town of sunshine, palm trees and a lot of rum – let's set sail for Kingston – All in favour say Aye; _Aye _Good that's settles it then"

"What about Ruby-Rose, she's not dealing with one man anymore; he's brought half his country's navy with him" Caleb scolded.

"At least they won't be so alone when they reach the colonies eh?"

"Jack this is no laughing matter!" Caleb lashed out with fury at his seemingly selfish son, Jack hated how people falsely judged him to be uncaring, he hoped his father knew better but as expected there was only one person in his life that ever really did…

"Oh bugger off you whiney git; Ruby-Rose knows what's she doing, like she knew what she was doing when she battled H.M.S Intrepid. Like she knew what she was doing when she sunk The Solstice"

"But the pillaging of The Solstice almost cost her life; she was almost taken from us – does that account for anything Jack!"

"I am a man and the Captain of this Ship and is has been many a year since I have walked in your shadow father, I happen to love Ruby-Rose with everything that I am and I do not need to justify my unyielding faith in her to anyone"

Caleb's eyes darkened with shame and the guilt of his acid words stole his power of speech away but something else would delay it further as The Black Pearl sailed past the harbour that was now furiously burning to the ground. Up out at the horizon Caleb spotted two ships that had narrowly escaped the carnage but three more were set adrift with their hulls shattered and sunk The Spanish galleon floating at the foot of the chaos. Jack Sparrow dragged his Monmouth cap from his head and pressed it to his heart, the rest of the pirates followed suit.

It was Joshamee Gibbs who finally broke the eerie silence slipping back into the occupation as First Mate of The Black Pearl, not that his temporary replacement was complaining.

"What are your orders Cap'n?" He said and waited for his superior to snap out of his trance.

"Kingston, Mister Gibbs"

"…What then?" Caleb said in an apologetic tone, clasping his broad and wrinkled hand over his son's shoulder for he saw the fear in his eyes, the same fear he probably had in his own.

"Maine…we set sail for Maine" Jack concluded softly

A fortnight later The Oracle was moored in St Augustine's harbour; a busting port that was currently under British rule, the men were understandably anxious all but their Captain who had other things on her mind. Pushing the window out she threw up mustard-coloured vomit, watching it plummet into the ocean she coughed and leaned a sweaty brow against the beam, breathing in the salty air she stumbled to her feet and staggered to the wash basin. Shaking her head she leaned against her cabin door to brace herself for another white lie she was about to perform, wondering how Jack could do it on a regular basis.

"Captain Sparrow a word if you please; this enquiry is on behalf of the crew, seeing as were in a potentially very volatile situation – we're wondering how much longer we'll be docked here" Thomas Laurie voiced his concern as quietly as he could, standing beside her he noticed her foul breath and the ghostly expression on her face.

"Mister Laurie we came here to lay supplies, if you are so inclined to deal with the men when there is such a distinct lack of rum then on your head be it."

"Understood Captain Rose, just venting a certain frustration"

"Duly noted Mister Laurie, now if you reign in that common frustration with the rest of the crew and the more we stock, the less time we hang around here Savvy?" The Pirate Princess exclaimed though never intending the comment to be so harsh, but her nausea had aggravated her greatly and an uncomfortable idea that was at the back of her mind would not leave her alone.

Taking deep breaths she dragged an arm through the rigging and tried to compose herself, spying the people walking along the pier she caught sight of the man she wanted to see but Adrian Chalmers was obviously distracted as he briskly walked into the town and did not look back. Through the gaggle of voices that echoed along the docks Ruby-Rose rolled her eyes as she recognised a cackle, Ben Crawley was about to issue a question when the cackle distracted him too. The two pirates peered down at the small crowd that were encircling a middle-aged woman with matted brown tied with a bright blue ribbon.

"What goes on there I wonder?" Ben asked innocently

"So she has returned to these shores for that I have no surprise over…that Mister Crawley is Delores Demestre; A French Romany, a gypsy witch…keep well away if you know what's good for you" His Captain warned before climbing atop the balcony and strolling over the plank of wood that bridged ship to shore.

"Tell Laurie I have some business to attend and will be back in due course" –

"May I accompany you ma'am, may I be of service to you?" Crawley pleaded with strong politeness that did not suit a pirate at all.

"No thank you Mister Crawley, I fear you already have a distraction set firmly in your sights" Ruby-Rose grinned, tossing her head in the direction of the gypsy woman. She watched him flare his nostrils in disappointment then trundle back to his post.

She gazed up at the row of kegs that were being hauled up by a wooden crane and carefully loaded unto The Oracle, squeezing into the crowd she was pleased with being inconspicuous again especially with such an unsafe climate for herself and her fellow pirates. Swimming deep in thought she was abruptly thrown off-balance by an inconsiderate passer-by, falling against a table she stood up and attempted to make a swift exit from the broken circle but a hand grabbed at her wrist. Emerald eyes full of mischief looked on at the green of a slightly lighter shade and they were sparkling with dread.

"I see a woman of the young girl I knew; time and beauty have favoured you well Ruby-Rose" The Romany woman grinned after the few moment it took to recognise The Oracle's captain.

"Last I heard you were heading back to Toulouse, are your brethren more sceptical of your 'gift' or something?" Ruby-Rose taunted then crossed her arms, on-lookers observed the two women with insatiable curiosity

"Revolution is a tiresome business if that is all there is, I have enough personal upheavals to worry about why would I want political ones; how is your father?" The witch asked as she gazed up at The Oracle then drifted Lazy eyes back to the pirate.

"Retired, all that was his is now mine I am now Mistress and Commander of that grand ship on yonder"

"Ah yes, after the forfeit of the prodigal son; a fine ship she is too despite her voyages being somewhat…Questionable?" The French Woman enquired slyly, Ruby-Rose knew by her expression that the gypsy was searching for something.

"I bid you Good Day Miss Demestre, a little dangerous to earn your keep in British Territory is it not?" The troubled Captain remarked snidely before she began to walk away.

"No more dangerous than your presence here Ruby-Rose: The legendary Ruby-Rose, the princess who became Queen and wedded a Pirate King" She cackled, Ruby-Rose furiously snapped her head back but the rage was fleeting and she found herself slipping her left hand into her scarlet banyan coat.

The young woman swallowed the lump in her throat while gazing at the middle-aged hag who was busy shuffling her tarot cards, she offered Ruby-Rose to continue the act but she chuckled softly as the woman shook her head only once.

"Ooh a skeleton how exquisite and with that Delores I will take my leave now" Ruby-Rose sighed sarcastically after peering down at the ominous card.

"Things are not a simple as they seem, Death has many faces and not all ends with the physical – this represents the closing of one phase and the beginning of another, there is something you must give up Ruby-Rose"

The Oceanic thief darted wary eyes around the circle and the intrigue increased, she prayed something bigger would come to distract their attention but of course nothing did.

"Ah you have The Star, cherish this moment well my dear for I know your kind do not experience that much luck: This signifies hope and happiness, but for some reason you do not trust yourself to it, there is a lack of faith for a person where there should not be" Delores smirked again when she caught the flush in her cheeks, she knew she hit a raw nerve but the best was yet to come.

The Gypsy Witch pointed a finger at the third and final card and laughed like she had either too much wine or too little sanity.

"The Empress, the card of _f-e-r-t-i-l-t-y_…….. An heir to the dynasty I see, a fledgling in The Sparrows' nest; _Poseidon's sacred flower has produced a seed_" Delores concluded triumphantly and all eyes fell upon the mortified Captain.

"A pirate bearing a child with a duty to perform…?" One whisper broke the tension.

"…Who has ever heard of the like, her authority will be thwarted" Spoke a gruff voice.

"I AM STANDING RIGHT HERE GENTLEMEN! How foolish you are to take the word of a witch over a pirate captain, I am Ruby-Rose Sparrow and fools I suffer very gladly so beware" She roared, fierce eyes of betrayal burning into the Romany's but she was not a bit fazed by the denial

"But she is no charlatan, there is known proof of her predictions – I have seen them for myself" A scullery maid cried out prompting a menacing snarl from the Crimson Queen into the innocent's direction.

"Even Kings and Emperors are often mistaken; trouble is they have the man-power to cover it up" She growled before swiping the cards from the small table, huffing she walked briskly into the town.

Recognising a familiar set of clothes on a gangly lad's body she grabbed the boy by the scruff of the neck and tossed him into a corner.

"Insolence is never welcome on a pirate ship Mister Crawley; I hoped you would know better" Ruby-Rose warned softly, watching the boy as he tried to disguise his shock and by his nervous stance she didn't need to ask him but did so anyway to retain her position.

"Did you observe what was just discussed back there?" -

The young deckhand nodded

"Do you have the senses to keep it to yourself?" -

He nodded again and tried to smile.

"Good lad, for if you revealed what is not yours to reveal you are thereby relinquishing your employment on my ship, Savvy?" Ruby-Rose persisted, determined to use her last ounce of patience wisely.

Greatly relieved the boy nodded one last time as his commanding officer moved out of the way and gently pushed in the direction of the docks, towards The Oracle.

"Go back to the ship and finish your duties like I asked…and remember Benjamin not a single word, not even a syllable to anyone" Ruby-Rose ordered quietly, wondering if he even knew what a syllable was.

The Pirate Princess ripped off her scarf and mad a lowly howl of frustration as she swaggered further into town, was peace of mind ever something that a pirate could own? Ben grumbled at the predicament he dug himself into and took out his annoyance on his grey Monmouth cap and squeezed it on his head then stomped back to his vessel.


	5. Between The Devil and The Deep Blue Sea

** Right, I'm proud of this chapter as I worked very hard on it; it has a Grecian mythical beastie theme that I'll hope you'll like, reviewing is still a good idea too! -**

* * *

The Oracle set sail as the night drew in rather swiftly, the waves turned wildly and the ship began to struggle on it's course as if something was trying to push them back to the safety of St Augustine harbour. Ruby-Rose lay on her cramped bed with a dozen thoughts weighing on her mind, the biggest being the confirmation that she was now expecting Jack Sparrow's child. Thinking back to their last night together she realised that she had not been herself for quite some time, she reflected on a humid night in the spring before the annual tropical storms began: To a calm lagoon where two lover were frolicking in the water under a full moon

_"Ten months of our strange union together, ten months of our hasty marr__iage, any regrets yet?" Jack asked with a husky, teasing voice while stroking his lover's pale neck and shoulders._

_"Other that what you have already been informed of no I don't,: face it Sparrow you're stuck with me"_

_"Ah well there are worse predicaments for a pirate to be in; the end of a rope, the end of a sword, lead poisoning from a bullet. Compared to that this is as is as pie?"_

_"Well you know what they say; marriage is not a word…" The Pirate Princess grinned as she that rare smile of her infamous husband – a shy smile that proved how relaxed and contented he was._

_"...It's a sentence, perhaps the best punishment there is as I should know; I've seen more of them then prizes"_

_"We both have Jack but it comes with the territory, we are what we are" Ruby-Rose said simply._

_"And how are you at being a pirate's wife?" –_

_"Not sure, probably the same way you feel about being a pirate's husband!" The surly Captain counteracted, the comment coaxed a gruff hearty chuckle from Jack. A remark like that justified his faith in her as a wild adventurer, it was one of the many reasons why he loved her, the reason why he married her._

_"With humour such as yours this monogamy business may lead to some very __interesting times for us young Miss"_

_"…How interesting?" Ruby-Rose cooed as she kissed Jack's neck and traced her roaming hands downs his chest and across his abdomen, smirking as she heard Jack catch his breath._

_But her husband surprised her by snatching her hand up in his and leading her behind the curtain of water that poured from the craggy rock above. Gently pushing her up against a slate he moulded his body with hers as the cold trickle of water slipped down his back. Ruby-Rose stared lovingly at her husband; hazel eyes were shining and brilliant and without the Kohl smudges, a lot more captivating._

_"How long is forever, Olivia?" Jack enquired with raggedy breath while tenderly rocking her back and fourth, it was a question of commitment for that she was sure. Although she still had not decide whether it was in jest or earnest, but if she was completely honest with herself, as a pirate she was not sure of an answer: Forever was a complex subject and pirates ate, slept and breathed life in the moment._

_Instead of making another of her bewildered replies she slowly strong his back up and down, nestling her head further into the crook of his neck as his pace began to quicken. Curving his hands over her shoulders he made a line of kisses from her throat to her breasts with the tenderness that she had always known he was capable of. Smoothing his sodden hair with her fingers she clung to him as the freefall of emotions began they crashed back down to Earth accompanied with the same gift; knowing that there was nowhere else they belonged but at each other's side. Wading through the water with her hand slipping over Jack's fist they headed back to the shore to dry off and change into their clothes._

_"Moonlight serenade, peace and quiet, no Navy to worry about, not bad this marriage lark, is it?" Jack sighed in his whimsical fashion._

_"Nah, not too bad at all…love"_

Ruby-Rose was shaken from her slumber – if she even was sleeping - by a crashing wave that shoved her face against the cold window pane, with great reluctance she opened one eye and observed the wild storm that was going on outside: Lamp with jingling and the rope and timbers were creaking furiously.

"How long _is_ forever Jack?" She whimpered, shaking her head she was pondering whether she really had dreamt the memory, or the fact it was so vivid that her mind was still awake.

Dressed in only her breeches and the strip of cloth that covered her breasts she rubbed her stomach, bracing herself for the swell that would soon appear. A dull clanging of a brass bell sounded throughout the ship and the pirate Captain sprang into action, heaving on her boots she grabbed a red shirt and a waistcoat. Snatching her Monmouth cap from the table she tied up her hair and pulled the triangular hat over her head then dashed out of the cabin. The ocean surged beneath The Oracle and sent it's Mistress and commander colliding with her Quartermaster.

"Poseidon's whipping up quite a storm for us Captain Rose" Hugh bellowed out amid the heavy gale while water from his sodden mane curled round his face and dripped on his mouth, chin and beard.

"Aye, that he is Mister Laurie; see to the cargo hold, safeguard the sails if that wind blows any higher it will cut straight through them"

"How does it feel to be back on the ocean waves Ma'am?" The Scot chuckled grabbing the balcony with a tight fist as the ship tilted to a hard left but this time he had anticipated it.

"Quite invigorating Thomas, 'tis a shame to be at the mercy of a storm so soon leaving the Florida Coast: What pirates would we be if we refused the challenge?"

The Quartermaster nodded in agreement but the smile fell from his face when a mist suddenly gathered out of nowhere, his Captain wondered if the ocean spray had blighted her vision but she too observed the strange occurrence with bewilderment. Thankfully the mist was not as thick as she had seen on previous voyages but that did little quell her unease,

Turn to portside Mister McFadden, steady as she goes…let's see what's out there" Calling her orders Ruby-Rose kept the anxious enquiry to herself, taking cautious, slow steps towards the rigging, Thomas strode beside her and like the good Quartermaster he was he already shared the same idea with his Captain. Both pirates looked up at the sails and wondered if that had stumbled into a Dead Calm but no the sails were still flying.

Thirty minutes had gone by and by then nervous jitters had spread to the rest of the crew, some emerging from below decks and to find company just to escape the eeriness. Albert Finch scrambled up from the ladder, Ruby-Rose wishing she could just banish his pride and he would happily settle into retirement instead of worsening his health just for the sake of adventure.

"Your cloak Captain Sparrow, I expertly placed it near the hearth to shield you from such a climate as tonight"

"Dearest Albert, your debt and service to my father has been paid with great generosity; do not risk your own well-being due to a promise…Go back to the mess hall and keep warm" The Pirate Princess soothed the elderly gentleman with grace and patience that few of his shipmates had experienced for themselves.

"These bones are aging I admit but I can still be of some use Ma'am" –

"Not tonight Albert but I suspect maintenance with be the main task of tomorrow morn' I wish you good night until then Mister Finch" Poseidon's only flower replied with the faintest tenacity the request which was really an order.

Ruby-Rose softly uttered her appreciation to the veteran pirate and watched him begin his climb down back to the mess hall but he stopped and scowled at the St Lucian who was staring out to see wit his back turned. Ruby-Rose reacted swiftly as she unsheathed her sword after hearing Michael Giles cackling and applauding wildly above her. She had no reason to defend herself from being in the middle of the ocean with no enemy ship nor traitor within the horizon. Though she had always suspected it _would_ be Beckett if Jack's misfortune would ever lay on her own ship.

"Daniel Beckett I demand why you laugh without reason; you have no grievance with Mister Finch here and I doubt our situation is the cause: Answer me Bo' sun, why do you laugh so?" The Captain recoiled in fury but he did not answer her and kept staring out into space.

Ruby-Rose Sparrow leaned her face inches away from Beckett's cheek but he did not even flinch but the laughter stopped but the smile remained on his face: As if dazed or in a dream. The Crimson Queen finally moved around to face him and what she saw chilled her to the bone, gone were his light brown eyes as a shield of ethereal grey had covered the Iris. She knew what that meant and instinctively gazed out into the sea and focused on the choppy pyramid-shaped waves. One became higher than the rest and the sea spray bubbled over to reveal a plaited head of platinum blond hair, strange elfin face with eyes of the light shade of blue. Her only clothing with a strip of chiffon and tiny glittering pearls that covered her breasts, then suddenly at the stern of The Oracle another wave raised the creature into view, this time she was raven-haired with eyes of the darkest coal. Ruby-Rose tried to dissuade the fear and allow her voice to return, for she knew what she was seeing and had to act quickly. The sound of rushing water came up behind her and the last oceanic plinth, this time with a smug-looking redhead with frightening amber eyes perched on top of the waves. When the last beast appeared to her it was only then that somehow The Captain found her voice again.

"SIRENS, ALL HANDS TO YOUR STATIONS!" She roared as the devil the evil maidens raised their arms and wave after wave started crashing down on the ship.

Those that were fooled by curiosity were forced to carry out their duties while Mother Nature unleashed her wrath on the schooner.

"Drew, sail against the current, against it I say!" Ruby-Rose screamed at the substitute helmsman, but the boy could not hear her. With a maddening urgency The Pirate Princess staggered to the staircase to take the wheel but stopped in her tracks, the strangest lament had begin.

"Mercy Poseidon, mercy these Devil Maidens will not take my ship….Christy, get your arse up here!" Ruby-Rose called into the narrow stairwell that lead down to the lower deck, she became anxious as the men huddled behind the blonde-haired woman.

"Captain Rose, what goes on up there?" Christy gave a typically oblivious enquiry to the danger they were in, without a word Albert hurriedly climbed out and let his superior snatch Christy's wrist and hauled her up and out on deck.

Ruby-Rose did not even wait to listen to her protests at being treated so harshly and the first officer just looked at her in bewilderment and The youngest of the Sparrow dynasty slammed the door and locked it without batting an eye.

The ruined aristocrat stared at the door and widened her eyes wondering if her Captain has lost her mind, suspicions made worse by the thudding of fists as the men yelled to be let out.

"Brace the foreyard, batten down the hatches, secure the rigging EVERYONE MOVE!" Much to The Pirate Captain's horror there was little movement around her as the men started swooning to the sirens' lament.

"Oh Bugger!" She said in a whimper, she tried to shake the men out of the dangerous dream and even resorted to punching them each in the face.

Christy Jamieson began whacking the rest of them with an oar while Albert tended to the fallen by binding their arms and legs with rope.

"Laurie, take the wheel; Lord knows we'll be sunk for sure with the boy being the way he is about women, even the mythical Grecian kind"

The Quartermaster did not turn to his commanding officer, instead he began to hum to the high-pitched singing, as he was a friend Ruby-Rose merely shook him and kept repeating his name. But screaming it to the top of her voice was a futile act so after gently apologising she slapped him hard in the face.

"…O-Olivia?" He murmured like a lost child which prompted a huge sigh of relief, she clutched his shoulder to comfort him.

"Welcome back Thomas, there is work to be done and a ship to be saved: Take over the helm and tie Drew up, he'll kill us all with his impetuous, juvenile thinking" The Crimson-clothed pirate who was now soaked to the bone pointed up to the helm and patted The Scot on the back as she raced to save the vessel.

Taking up an oar she proceeded to whack the taller more robust deckhand that her fist alone would not thwart, quietly apologising as she went:

WHACK

"Excuse me"

WHACK

"Beg you pardon, mate"

WHACK

"So Sorry"

Ruby-Rose hesitated when she saw the broad-shouldered brute Daniel Beckett, still swaying his head to the lamenting. Grinning like he had too much rum she knew he had been bewitched for he was a man that never smiled. Turning his head he childishly smiled at his Captain before walking along the deck towards the balcony, ready to jump in.

WHACK

"Now that…I'm _not _sorry for"

A Blood-curdling screech grabbed her attention as Christy harpooned the ghastly sea creature in the shoulder. Lowering the iron bow she smiled triumphantly before saluting her Captain, Ruby-Rose simply smiled and nodded appreciatively. A whirring noise made her look to the stern of the ship where her faithful Quartermaster swinging an iron mace high in the air and stepped carefully toward the Raven-haired siren who scorned him with a voice that rippled like an echo. With all the Celtic might that he had in him he threw it at the monster and gloated as the mace wrapped around her neck and struck her chest. The Injured cowered and wailed before falling back into the sea, Ruby-Rose looked about her as she heard a familiar voice calling for help.

"Haul us, Haul us up for pity's sake or they will take us both!" Ben Crawley yelled clinging on to a semi-conscious Michael Giles.

"Man overboard! Thomas, help me get them up" The exhausted Crimson Queen summoned up the last of her strength as she slipped down the sodden rigging as he assisted Ben's climb to safety while Thomas assisted Michael's.

Coughing and spluttering for breath the group fell hard against the timbers and slowly rose to their feet. The door to the Captain's cabin flung open and revealed the last of the Sirens, venomous for revenge.

"_My mistress asked me to seek your ship for this path she forbids you to take" _Growled the Devil maiden; soaked, exhausted and forlorn Ruby-Rose was not afraid.

"Then Parthenope, tell your mistress than I am no ordinary sailor and I will not tolerate any meddling. I have no wish to quarrel with Queen Amphitrite but her jealousies will not deter me" Taking a dagger, Ruby-Rose threw it into the neck of the siren, screaming with fury Parthenope dived back into the ocean.

"Hear me Amphitrite, I am nobody's pawn; Poseidon alone commands me do you hear, _Poseidon alone_!" Ruby-Rose screamed with defiance as the clouds darkened and the wind howled, she knew she was heard.

And just like that the storm disappeared and the sun broke through the thinning clouds and the sea settled. She passed the biggest test of her dishonest career and the Pirate Princess now stood as a Queen.

Christy and Thomas stood against the door frame with utter confusion; Ruby-Rose issued her last orders of the day in a grave and thoughtful manner.

"Thomas set a course for the nearest port, Christy see to the men…Shut the door behind you"

Christy looked at Thomas although he was reluctant to leave he gently ushered her out and closed the door.

The dishevelled Pirate Captain unbuttoned her jacket and gently grasped the bump that was rising in her abdomen.

"How long _is_ forever, Jack?" She sulked before folding her arms over her stomach.

Humidity fell like an unwanted blanket in the colonised port of Kingston, the island of Jamaica was overflowing with European dreams of prosperity and rich in the colours of luxury and farmland. Kingston sat at the very tip of all this Gold-Glittering madness and was the last refuge The Caribbean had for pirates. Captain Jacoby Isaiah Sparrow was staring off into space, hypnotised by the candle that flickered on the table, he was weary but had yet to decide what was more important.

"More Rum, for I have not yet had my fill!"

Caleb Sparrow rolled his eyes and chuckled softly, and combed his fingers through his matted hair twiddled with the braids.

"Jack, I do not think you know what it is to have 'your fill' of rum"

"I don't think any of us do" Ana-Maria intervened, arriving back on home soil she should have been happy, proud and relaxed but like every other pirate that sailed the seven seas: Adventure was always to big a distraction to relax.

"You seem troubled my dear, some rest is needed; a siege is an extraordinary thing to escape from" Caleb said softly whilst stroking the young woman's arm and squeezing her hand. This act of tenderness did not go unnoticed and Jack was most curious.

"It is a rarity to find myself without a concern to annoy me and this misadventure of an old friend is usually the culprit: It's high time I commanded my own ship…again" Ana-Maria glared at Jack at the deceit which he had yet to atone for, the scoundrel merely shrugged and took a swig of his rum.

A rowdy band of ruffians stumbled into the saloon and headed straight for the bar, intimidating the innkeeper even after they had made their purchases of alcohol. The crew of the Black Pearl were sat a few yards away and both Jack and his father quietly clutched the base of their swords, ready for trouble to erupt. A Stout and rather dishevelled mercenary spied Jack trying to move his chair away from them.

"Oi you there, it is you isn't it?" The man slurred while drunkenly looming over the table.

"I am me yes but not quite sure of the you you mean – Sorry mate" Jack replied, feigning interest as he stood up to meet the fellow with his exaggerating expressions and sly grin.

"You're Jack Sparrow, you should learn not to blow your horn all the time if you wish to stay anonymous, sir"

"I have probably said this a hundred times before and I'll probably say this a hundred times after, it's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

"Well, well you really have no shame; blurting it out to all and sundry no matter, I have news for you" The man scoffed with breath reeking of scotch, Jack though about waving the smell away but decided the idea was far to stupid for his liking.

"Thank you but no, I have a disliking for news as none of it is ever good and usually comes in the form of a warrant so I humbly decline"

"There is a rumour that is going around these parts as quick as a flame, a thunderbolt if you will"

"…and what might that be sir?" Jack persisted before slowly unsheathing his sword, the mercenaries stood up and so did Jack's crew, Caleb unabashedly brandished his musket and stretched it out in front of him.

"That the Gypsy Witch of St Augustine harbour informed Poseidon's sacred flower while many witnesses were present…That she is with-child" The mercenary finished his sentence but did not walk away for an enraged Jack Sparrow ploughed him into the nearest.

"You have a very dangerous and fool-hardy audacity sir for only the stupid dare to mock and gossip about the very best of people in front of their own kin!" He growled, his gritty English cockney accent grating with his temper

"You do not believe in predictions or that which cannot be explained: You, who wasted ten years of his life to avenge the treachery of a cursed man?" The mercenary taunted showing not once ounce of fear though the insulted Captain had the advantage over him.

"Jack, let the idiot be for he is simply a war-monger – you're better than that Jack, let him be" Gibbs whispered over his shoulder, after much hesitation Jack obeyed but not before winding him first.

"Out, out!" Caleb demanded though h did not raise his voice, at just placed his sword toward the mercenaries with his band of pirates staring menacingly behind him.

An older man of a more sober demeanour bent over and dragged his fallen companion to his feet, the motley crew then stumbled outside much more subdued when they came in.

The saloon fell quiet as the punters stared at Jack Sparrow: his status was now void for he was to be a father: although piracy and parenting could be combined, life at sea would never be the same and often they gave it up. However wonderful it eventually became nobody dare this fate for Captain Jack Sparrow. Slumping back on the stool he tried to avoid his father's stare but braved it once anxiety settled in.

"So Delores finds fuller pockets in the Americas than she does at home"

Go on old man, you're dying to tell me something I know it" Jack sighed, bracing himself for the explanation of the solemn look that masked his father's face.

The gypsy witch, Delores; she rarely gets it wrong Jack, she predicted your mother's death – a death-watch beetle crawled along my wedded hand and she told me what that meant"

"Father I'm surprised at you, a man your age should not dwell on daft folklore" Jack mocked his father but he always did it with comical flare he knew he could get away with.

"It's not daft Jack, one day she spied a man a told me that a friendship would be bought and cursed for the price of greed….It was Hector Barbossa she was speaking of Jack"

It was there that Caleb saw his eyes darken and his smile fall, a revelation with the greatest importance was shattering his present and clouding his future. But then a ghost of a smile appeared on his bearded face but he shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Too much to think about on one night, excuse me…" Jack stood up and stomped towards the staircase where the guest rooms were, unfortunately the balcony lay behind a table where Giselle Emanuel was sitting.

"Jack Sparrow will you grace me with your company tonight?" The harlot asked teasingly.

"Not tonight love, very sorry!" Jack slurred yet with his rejection came the prostitute's persistence, claiming him as hers fo the night by wrapping a pink scarf over his shoulders and walking with him to his room.

Impulsive actions made idiots out of everyone and Jack was no exception, his mind was so muddled he begged for distraction any distraction but just did not bank on it being Giselle. Loaded with rum he kissed her chastely but modesty never obstructed Giselle from getting what she wanted, she forced her passion to encourage his. As she fumbled with his breeches, Jack reclaimed his common sense and tried to push her away. Giselle traced over his hands and suddenly stopped still as she felt the cold Topaz on Jack's left hand.

"Jack Sparrow, a wedded man? Is this an illusion on the eyes or the biggest laugh I'll ever have?"

Jack looked awkward and embarrassed as he took his hand away and closed his eyes trying to dismiss the humiliation as Giselle cackled across the hall and told the residents her findings

"The legendary Captain Jack Sparrow is officially off the market for he has been wed!" She laughed, to Jack's dismay some doors had started to open and jeering smiles had begun to haunt him

"Enough, Giselle go and find some other playmate for you won't find one here! To the rest of you, yes I am a married man but I am still a thief, I am still a pirate and I will run through my foes just like I ran through them before I was married" Jack slammed the door and thereby shutting out the gossiping world for a while.

He stood and waited, one by one the other guest rooms banged shut: nodding to himself he lay flat on the bed, fully-clothed and snuck his hand into his coat pocket: Pulling out a red sash that he took from the dresser of their bedroom in the family home that Olivia used to tie her hair with. Wrapping it around his knuckles he pressed it to his smiling lips as hushed words fell out of his mouth and this time they were appreciated.

"With-child" He murmured and lay there quietly until he fell asleep.


	6. All That You Can't Leave Behind

**The story is getting interesting noe so I hope you'll like it; to the natives of Maine forgive my hokey history - all I have is the virtual fountain of knowledge that is wikipedia. Read, Enjoy, Review you know the drill! **

**BTW; the Italic text is for iteration and flashbacks, just in case you haven't guessed already!  
**

* * *

As the weeks wore on Ruby-Rose Sparrows burdens were beginning to take their toll; her body was no longer her own but a vessel for the new life that grew inside of her, rumours ran wild throughout the ship but in the typical fashion of piracy discussions of her 'condition' were hushed and underhanded. Gone were the idea of scurvy or cabin fever and when careening the ship on the shores of a deserted island she fanned the flames of gossip by wearing her banyan coat for most of the day. Sitting in the sand with the sun beaming down would have been a welcomingly peaceful moment but seeing her crew at work she swore she could sense the treachery they were concocting.

Although her physical strength was evading her, Ruby-Rose still had the pride and determination to pay her dues as Mistress and Commander of The Oracle, her constant mood swings made her more thick-skinned and hard-bitten as Captain; proving very useful when Beckett would challenge her authority like he always did. It worried her that he no longer attempted to hide the malevolent contempt in his eyes; maybe a mutiny really was the rites of passage to prove one's worth as Captain? She hoped and prayed that Beckett would be a lacking to his scheming as there was in his sense of loyalty. By late afternoon The Oracle's timbers were once again creaking to the motion of the sea, Ruby-Rose was suffering in silence as the growing child began ruining her constitution and the ability of simply being able to enjoy her food. She had also begun to battle the habit of pressing protective hands over her stomach, the only way a pregnant woman did. She caught a few questioning stares but nothing was mentioned…yet.

Breathing in the salty air the Pirate Queen studied the map of the Northern Americas and gazed upon the town names with the peculiar mix of dread and familiarity: Looking on at the narrow mass of water with the delicately written _Gulf of St Laurence _or Laurie's Gulf if she remembered her Jack Sparrow's rant correctly.

'_The sooner we get out of old Laurie's Gulf the better, woe be tide if I find I have a bounty on my head for your supposed kidnapping. You sure you're not of good breeding?' _

_Eleven-year old Olivia Arlington was not really sure what 'good breeding' meant but she knew she had to lie so she shook her head. _

"_You sure missy, I am a pirate with a good name to keep and I will not be known for shanghaiing a child aboard by ship, savvy?' The captain gently but firmly commanded. _

_Olivia felt vulnerable and nervous for she was being introduced to vocabulary she was not familiar with – What on Earth did savvy mean?_ _ Still even then she knew ignorance was a bad thing so this time she nodded. _

_The olive-skinned stranger nodded his head before straightening up his body after considerately stooping to her level. He was twenty-two years old then, a time when those beautiful Hazel eyes still sparkled with sincerity and human kindness three years before the pain of betrayal and vengeance would snatch them away. Back in the days where even as a newly-appointed Pirate captain he wore his heart on his sleeve, Olivia learned of his wit and cunning very early and he eventually coaxed her from the cargo hold with generous portions of food. _

"_Mister Barbossa, time we paid a visit to my old man down south wouldn't you say?" Jack Sparrow gestured a slight frown while cocking his head to the stowaway's direction _

"_Agreed..." A broad-shouldered man with a strange Cornish accent whom on that voyage Olivia only knew him as 'Barbossa'. Biting into a large apple the first mate stepped toward her prompting the young girl to step back, bumping into the Captain's leg as she did so. _

_Captain Jack Sparrow felt clumsy and awkward as he tried to hide the absolute inconvenience of having the child aboard. He wished for the swiftest voyage to Havana where he hoped he would leave the problem to his father: Maybe finding her an orphanage or workhouse somewhere, maybe find work at some point as a maid – who cared, he didn't………..Many years later he would realise how wrong a man could be! _

_Hesitantly he lightly patted her on the shoulder to silently iterate that no harm would befall her. Peering warily with Emerald green eyes she stared upon the youth who would become her friend, her saviour and ultimately the love of her life: Still with the looks of a adolescent Jack Sparrow had yet to grow a beard and his jet black hair was at a neat and tameable crop cut. _

"_What would I be calling you then young lass?" _

"_My name is Olivia Arlington…and yours sir?" She replied in a stern and reluctant fashion which she hoped would reflect on her strong and courageous resolve – though she could not find any at the time she did not have to tell him that. _

"_Captain Jacoby Isaiah Sparrow at you service, just call me Jack; welcome aboard The Black Pearl Liv" _

"_I'm greatly relieved you did not throw me overboard, I'm pleased to meet you…Jack" _

_Neither of them knew it at the time but on that very day a legendary alliance was forged _

"By the grace of Poseidon has it really been that long; sixteen years, sixteen globe-trotting years? Mister Laurie?" Ruby-Rose snapped out of her deep reflection and jumped from the precariously narrow bulkhead where she had been sitting and raced towards her Quartermaster. The Scotsman had taken the helm of the ship, sharing the duty with Isaac Quinn and vowing never to let a youth at the wheel again.

"Aye, Captain?" Laurie answered nonchalantly, the mark of his superior's assault visible across his cheek.

"We seem to have a need to sail upriver" Ruby-Rose commanded in a thoughtful manner as she kept on studying the map, her Quartermaster was once again heaved into the nightmare of being in the middle of warring Colonies, not that he ever feared the British but neither did he go looking for trouble either.

"By need you mean a trifling need, fleeting need, more of passing fancy?" he asked quietly while squeezing nervous hands over the wheel's levers.

Although she was merely fostered into the Sparrow family sixteen years was enough time to copy the odd philosophies and facial expressions. Ruby-Rose lowered the large parchment and stared at him in the manner exact to the nature of her adopted father and his wayward son.

"No, I mean a resolute and unyielding need…look alive boys, the climate has always been unwelcome so wrap up and watch out" Walking down the stairs she swaggered along the poop deck as her crew carried out their duties subdued and exhausted from the chaotic night before with the sirens.

"Benjamin take down the flag and I want you all to remember if anyone asks you're all merchants, _merchants_ I say" The crimson Queen bellowed as one by one they each gathered their coats and Monmouth caps as they arrived in the farthest Northern Port they had ever been.

Isaac Quinn came up from behind and helped her into her Banyan, she had risked only an hour without it as she hoped her black waistcoat would be enough to hide the growing bump. Whispering a dignified thank you to the helmsman she looked on at the harbour ahead and becoming suddenly aware of the great gravitas of her past that lay out before her and the future that was growing within her. Ruby-Rose unconsciously stroked her abdomen only once but her Quartermaster caught sight of her movements and her silent concern for her began tormenting him again.

A slow clatter of boots echoed over the shore as Ruby-Rose stepped on to the Narrow pier of Falmouth Harbour, she gazed at the tiny settlement with a melancholic sadness.

"Not quite a spot for propriety is it?" Christy Jamieson quipped as she stood beside her captain, looking over one corner of the shoreline as Ruby-Rose gazed on at another: Both of them following the scenery then towards the small town and the path of red earth that lay underfoot.

"..Exactly why my parents chose it, they hoped they could live anonymously and yet – and y-yet…" The Pirate Captain was surprised at choking up on the memory so soon; squirming with embarrassment she shied away from her crew.

"Yet your uncle still found them, how old were you when they died?" Thomas enquired softly

"Two; he employed a nursemaid for a time but then he surmised that casting me off to a silk mill was cheaper" Ruby-Rose replied bitterly, thankful that only her friends were witnessing this vulnerable side of her.

"So, what now Captain?" Christy shivered looking up at the glacier rock in the far distance made her feel all the colder.

"Spread out, I'm guessing the warring factions are not too far away; keep your eyes peeled for any redcoat and keep out of trouble, savvy?"

Both her Quartermaster and acting first mate nodded, Laurie went back to assess the mooring of The Oracle while Jamieson watched nervously after Ruby-Rose as she strode off towards the town centre. It was sparse at best, with iron vessels of water for the horses scattered about far and wide. The locals all wore an expression of suspicion but nothing the daring pirate was not used to, climbing up the hill she entered a small grocery store: Buying the owner's patience as well as his produce as he too was wary of this strangely-dressed woman, even more so when she audaciously sat on the stack of flour bags to survey the map. She paid for the newly-discovered luxury of coffee in the extension of the store, continuing in her attempt to fathom where between Falmouth and Cape Neddick was that wretched silk mill. Her instincts as a cautious thief told her she was being watched by him, looking up at him only once as he looked out at the tavern where her crew were huddled.

"Most unusual, to have merchants visiting when there are battles being fought" The gangly gentleman remarked.

Ruby-Rose to a sip of her scalding hot coffee and swallowed hard as the liquid burned down her throat.

"Merely passing through, nothing to worry about sir" Feigning conviction in her words for it was a rare day for any pirate not to be in trouble, regardless whether they caused it or not.

"Accompanying your father are you? Quite a pity that; a girl should have better things to do then be forced to live the way of a sailor" The gentleman continued while busying himself with stocking his produce, trying hard not to be captivated by this strange beauty before him.

"I happen to live very well in the way of a sailor and even more so as a Captain of my ship" She answered coolly

The lad snickered and it was obvious he had not seen much of The Crimson Queen's world or any world outside this cold little bubble. But the perils of war were just around the corner…literally.

"A likely tale, Captain of a schooner indeed, nonsense" The boy scoffed

"Not nonsense….truth" –

"You outlanders are mighty peculiar people, a female Captain, whatever next? Nobody would ever believe such-" The boy was interrupted by numerous stomps of feet, the clanging of rifles against brass, the neighing of several horses. Ruby-Rose's heart almost stopped as she slammed herself under a window.

"What could be worse; British or French, French or British?" She whispered to herself, peeping over the ledge she spied a patrol of a dozen redcoats.

"BUGGER!"

Stretching her body on the floor, she fumbled for her gunpowder and musket shells all the while the youth look at her completely bewildered.

"I have two requests one being your name, two being an exit other than the main door, savvy?"

The youth shrugged and shook his head at the alien vocabulary, was innocence such a poor memory to her.

"Savvy; _do you understand_?" She iterated rather frustrated and panic-stricken.

"Jonah is my name, we have a side entrance…this way" Jonah pointed behind the counter and beyond a narrow corridor that was used for extra storage space.

"Jonah now is the time to pretend to be a mute, you seem a nice lad and I have no intention of shooting you – unless I have to which hopefully I do not?"

The boy vigorously shook his head to which the Pirate Captain grinned with relief as she dashed out the side entrance. She heard the raised voices and some pistols being fired.

"Just once I want to leave someplace without a hitch, just bloody once!" She moaned, seeing a cart at the very summit of the hill she hauled it to the direction of the saloon gates and released the break. Hurtling down the slope with the noisiest vibrations that alerted some of the British officers, it knocked them over before smashing through the tavern.

"Oi get back on The Oracle at the double, clear the inn you scallywags!"

Her order was hurriedly obeyed as the band of pirates pummelled their way through the small garrison and ran up the jetty towards the ship: Wasting no time in casting off the rope and unfurling the sails.

Ruby-Rose managed to run to the porch of the tavern, flinging herself beside her Quartermaster they looked out just as The Oracle was beginning to drift off away from the jetty: Christy Jamieson looking on anxiously while giving orders to the crew.

"Sail to Newark or to Washington wait for me as long as you can, two months at the very least"

"Two months, Captain what are you saying…why Washington? It's a failed coup Ma'am by rights we should head back south to the Caribbean where we belong" The Scot pleaded

"You are keeping to the code Mister Laurie that is what you'll be doing – now get on that ship!"

"But you have never kept to the code" –

"Yes, well there's always a first for everything!" She replied sardonically, She turned away from him and picked up a discarded rifle, hoping her shells would suffice she hoped that The Loyal Celt had run off to do her bidding but no he was still there.

"…What of the child Olivia? Do you really think I would abandon you with all that you are risking by yourself?" Laurie roared his eyes softened when he glimpsed at the alarm on her face – It really was true but then again the gift of sight rarely lied.

"I am a pirate, I am your Captain and though I admit to you my dear friend that yes I am with-child I can still hold command of my crew, you are part of my crew are you not?"

The Scot nodded with courage that was failing him and tears that had began to well up, for he had not known integrity or fortitude as grand as the woman who stood before him.

"Then go, tell Jack that I l- that I have always lo- oh bugger it he should know by now, just go….I said GO!"

Thomas Laurie ran and jumped off the jetty onto the lowered rigging and clambered into The Oracle, broken and ashamed of not at least trying to undermine her orders for he had done it before. Hoping against hope that he would see her again in Newark or Washington for if the rest of her kin found out, his life would be forfeited.

Ruby-Rose fired a few rounds from the rifle before backtracking into the saloon, defeat was a frightening word that no proud pirate ever uttered but she could feel it creeping into her psyche. Then fortune gave her the miracle of a lone mustang drinking from the watering hole, he was saddled, he seemed broken and as far as her rescue was concerned it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"An awful long time since I was a rider but still…" She sighed to herself before running with the rifle towards the gentle steed, hardly giving it any time to acquaint the horse with the pirate as it's new mistress she clung on to the saddle as the frightened creature began to gallop.

"Easy, easy there boy no sense it getting worked up is there?" Ruby-Rose warbled while grabbing the reins in an attempt to calm the creature, after some nervous moments the flustered beast eventually calmed down and began racing where his mistress urged it to.

Cries of uproar and disdain echoed across the Casco Bay as The British Army stopped shooting at The Oracle and began to fire upon it's lost Captain. She rode the beast further up the hill and even risked a few seconds to wonder if it was the right direction. Frenziedly galloping up the slope she heard the ricochet of a bullet and it pierced into the branch of a tree that was yards away from her.

"I must be out of my bloody mind!" She scolded to herself before the horse rode away and escaped into the forest.

She rode with the horse for five miles before the inexperience with the animals was refreshing by an aching in her back. Undecided at whether it was the baby's doing or her own incompetence of not riding since she was five years old: Ruby-Rose slowly dismounted the creature and gave him an apologetic stroke of his mane for forcing him into her misadventure.

"About time you headed off mate I think; much obliged for your help" She cooed, musing at how long it had been since she had really connected with a horse. After patting him on the backbone he ran off back to where he came and Ruby-Rose began to walk in the opposite direction.

She walked along the dirt road for what seemed like hours but was blissful jus to take in the scenery and embrace her child's presence for the first time.

"Not a bad trail is it little one? Let's hope we won't be in too desolate a spot when you want to bid greetings to the world eh?" The Crimson Queen grinned while metal clunked on metal as her sword kept colliding with the rifle with every step.

The sun was slipping lower into the landscape as the afternoon grew late; Ruby-Rose was free to comfort her child or to iterate the physical discomfort as often as she liked: After nearly six months repressing her secret it was a wonderfully liberating thing. Coming around a corner of thick undergrowth she spied a carriage in what appeared to be a heist, a black horse with a cloaked figure of it's master sat with a musket pointing toward the carriage door. Stumbling away as it was a rule not to engage it another pirate's misdemeanours, she began walking through the brush when her conscience forced her to stop in her tracks.

'But he's not a pirate is he? He's nothing but a raggedy highwayman'

Ruby-Rose could feel her body slumping into submission, exhaling deeply she slipped the rifle off her shoulder and began loading it, shaking her head with self-disdain as she did so.

"Forgive me little one but your Mother is about to perform a rare duty of selflessness" She grumbled at the absurdity before she swaggered towards the carriage.

The thieving horseman was alerted to her presence by the loud incessant clanging of her weaponry and without a word she pointed the rifle at him. Unsurprisingly the highwayman looked up and down the path and wondering if he was either seeing things or witnessing an irresponsible joke.

"Take whatever you have stolen and leave us and I will think about sparing your life" The Pirate Captain warned

"Quite an absurd notion and a rather weak display of adversity I must say and who may you be?" The charlatan thief mocked.

"Names are unnecessary; I have no need of yours you have no need of mine; I am familiar with your line of work and that is all I will say….though I ask you again – _leave_" She replied with a confident bravado.

"I will not heed to anything of the sort, especially to that of a feeble woman!" The fop bellowed, enraged by her audacity to thwart his plans.

The Crimson Queen grimaced only once as she locked the twin gun barrels in place at shot the idiot's cap right off his head. The act revealed a white wig and a chisel-cheeked rogue who seemed as arrogant as he was sexist, a tiny flicker of fear swelled in his stare but The Oracle's Captain saw it and she smirked triumphantly. So distracted was she by this new foe that she did not see the strawberry-blonde damsel that dared to take a peek at her rescuer, scrunching up her eyes in disbelief before being pulled back into the carriage.

"You say you are familiar with my line of work, am I right in thinking a hangman is a mutual friend of ours?"

"Aye but certainly not as friendly as you will become for taking a life!" Ruby-Rose spat while quickly observing the dead body of a footman. She waited for her moment as she watched him raise his musket but she was quicker and shot first. His horse reared up but the wounded highwayman managed to hold on then galloped away like the coward he was.

"Let that be a lesson to you!" The mother-to-be called after him, she smiled and giggled at a job well done but it was short-lived once she gazed upon the occupants of the carriage.

For in this blue velvet furnished coach hid the surviving woodsman and two dishevelled aristocrats….Weatherby and Elizabeth Swann. The Crimson Queen's memory had temporarily escaped her but she leered at the governor then his daughter like she was drunk.

"There you see, an example of what happens when your forced into the wilderness, how can a ship's Captain sail from Port Royal to Bath, when there were specific instructions to sail to Washington" The exasperated official began to complain and did not take much notice of the one who had just risked her life to save theirs.

"You look somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?" She asked wistfully.

"Why you're alive and well, it is you is it not, it is you Ruby-Rose Sparrow?" The forever-enthusiastic young lady chuckled.

"Elizabeth…Swann???" The Crimson Queen mouthed to which the aristocrat excitedly nodded only for her answer to provoke a frenzy of barely contained anger at the world. Stomping her feet and cocking her head up into the big blue sky.

"Ruby-Rose Sparrow; you mean that thief that imposed on the hospitality of Lord Arlington?" The Governor sat completely astounded

"Look mate, I have not been acquainted with the manners of high society in a very long time but last I heard you do not look a gift horse in the mouth, savvy?"

"Good Lord you really are a Sparrow, what misfortune brings us together again?" Weatherby grumbled before adjusting his wig and coat.

"Ah well you know how it is Governor Swann, bad pennies and all that…Seeing as I so generously apprehended the brute who held you to ransom may I trouble you for a ride into town?"

Elizabeth eagerly sidled up along the seat and patted the cushion; her father rolled his eyes in despair. Olivia grinned and remembered what Jack told her off this foppish clown and he was everything she imagined him to be.

"How far are you travelling?

"York" –

"That'll do me fine" The pirate quipped

"God has not been merciful today" Weatherby droned on

"Look he gave you the luck of the draw; a pirate of a highwayman I won, he lost – for a man of you position you quibble quite a lot"

"Will I be ever rid of you lot?"

"Not likely sir, so sorry" Ruby-Rose jibed, then patted the footman who took the responsibility as driver and the coach started moving again.

Ruby-Rose would have preferred company more oblivious to her exploits then the duo she was presently stuck with. Her husband's legacy had already used up most of their patience but in any case beggars could never be choosers; scoundrels and occasional thieves but pirates never begged for anything.


	7. Origin Of The Species

Dazed and exhausted from a day that seemed to be going on forever, the Pirate Queen soon lost track of time while beginning to doze off with the gentle rocking of the stagecoach. She did not know how far they had travelled she only knew that the incessant clopping of hooves was getting irritating. Elizabeth had kindly offered her a shawl which the Captain wrapped around her before settling down for a nap but she soon was stirring as the noises of York's townsfolk as the carriage drove into the main street. There was no estate or entrance into government grounds this time as the footman climbed off the driver's seat.

Ruby-Rose blinked the sleep from her eyes upon hearing that dreaded clanging of metal again; she found it an absurdity that with any troupe that battled there was always their own unmistakable sound: Pirates had the canon, the natives had the drum and the accursed navy always had that annoyingly brisk walk. Covering her head she pushed herself as low into a corner as she could but a deep voice full of reverence and disdain for the driver bellowed through the chatter of passers-by. She closed her eyes to capture a memory from nearly a decade ago. When Jack was facing treachery with his crew Ruby-Rose was facing the bitter betrayal of a man she thought she could have loved had Jack not already laid claim to her heart: His name was James Edward Norrington.

The panic-stricken pirate mouthed his name and though time was meant to heal all wounds, it was something that tasted very acrid on her tongue. Elizabeth looked helplessly at the legendary thief but still she did not move from where she was, her father on the other hand simply raised his eyebrows and hurriedly climbed out.

"Governor Swann I had not expected you until the end of the week" The Commodore stammered, the pirate heard his poor attempt of appeasement. "_Still a disciple of protocol I see_ 'Ruby-Rose sighed.

The esteemed Officer of the King stood to attention while his superior was trying to disguise his nervousness while thinking of a way to warn him over the unwanted hitcher.

"Slovenly ways are the most disagreeable things, I would hope it is not of your true nature footman?" Norrington scolded the injured youth who was still shocked at a crime which stole the life from his colleague.

"All the lad needs right now is grace and guidance especially after such a disastrous journey and a robbery that had befallen my daughter and I" Weatherby declared with a rare moment of consideration for those below his station.

Norrington's eyes grew angry but softened once the name of the fiancée that spurned him was announced. Ruby-Rose's heartbeat and breath was momentarily stolen as the smitten war lord peered into the carriage. The shawl was now covering her entire body; her clothes, her cap, her face was buried underneath the thick length of velvet.

"I am relieved beyond words to see you safe Miss Swann" He whispered with quivering lips

"'It is greatly appreciated Commodore" She nodded with her eyes still fixed on the severely troubled Crimson Queen, James inevitably followed her stare, suddenly aware of the other passenger who was strangely swathed from head to foot in attire most bizarre for the late summer months.

Although he was confused, suspicious and even worried if there was a leper underneath all that material he reminded himself that officers were gentlemen.

"Apologies madam, you must be eager to rest after such a trying incident; may I give you assistance?" He coaxed gently, Ruby-Rose tried to flinch her hand away but he had already clasped her fingers and began to pull her up. His smile was warm and considerate. But it faded the moment he looked upon those thin little fingers.

A large ring of Topaz and Gold boasted an idea of wealth and the best of society, and then the officer found himself gawping at the site of a bronze signet ring of a skull. He began to deduce the facts with such frenzied impatience: James knew it was a woman for no man on Earth would have hands that skinny, looking up at the narrow view of the stranger's face he glimpsed the loose strands of auburn hair and gazed deep into those infamous emerald eyes.

"My you are a daring Sparrow" He exclaimed with the stoic indifference she remembered him for then ripped the blanket and unmasked the pirate in all her grinning, crimson-clothed glory.

Elizabeth was frozen to the spot with adrenaline rushing through her system, she decided there and then that to offer the harmless scoundrel her loyalty just as she had done with Jack nearly two years previously.

Distant gasps came from the crowd as a symbol for notoriety had arrived in their quaint little town. Ruby-Rose could not help but smile making Norrington all the more annoyed as he knew it was an act of showmanship, like all the other Sparrows he had known.

"Hello Jim"

Without warning she punched him across the cheek, climbed along the rail up to the driver's perch and grabbed the reins. Elizabeth shrieked as her father, the commodore and his men tried to grab her out of the carriage. Ruby-Rose cracked the reins hard before groping them in one hand and raising an open palm into the air.

"Goodbye Jim!" She cackled, though she did not look back the Crimson Queen had seen too many adventures to hope there would be no pursuit. The local residents dashed for the safety of a corner as the carriage thundered down the road.

York passed by in a blur of red and white with perhaps some visions of Tudor architecture, left by the first settlers. Ruby-Rose felt relieved when there was nothing but trees and brush again; Jack was right, she didn't belong in cooped-up suburbia anymore than he was: Always feeling much more comfortable in the wide open spaces, whether on land or sea was not important as long as the heavens stretched on forever she was happy.

With the furious panting of the horses and the hollow galloping of hooves, Ruby-Rose barely heard the little squeals from Elizabeth Swann while she precariously climbed over the door, along the rail of the coach and clambered up next to the pirate. After a confusing double-take of completing such a dangerous climb the pirate Captain smiled at her before spurring the horses on even faster.

"Would it have been a difficult task to wait till I had moved safely off the coach?" Elizabeth yelled, her bonnet was slipping down the base of her skull and her hair was flying everywhere.

"You could have jumped you know?" The pirate shrugged

"A lady does not jump"

"Ha, a likely story; A lady masquerades as someone else, brazenly blows up an entire cache of rum without a moment's thought yet she does not jump? You are strange lass Miss Swann" Ruby-Rose chuckled

The governor's daughter wrinkled her nose, aware of her hypocrisy then sat back, clinging on to the edge of her seat for dear life. On hearing the ricochet of a bullet she turned her head back and saw James Norrington and a small posse of Redcoats a few metres behind them. Beyond the thicket the pirate could see the land slide into a deep valley with hills on the other side of her she knew she had just once chance to escape.

"Lizzie dear – do you mind if I call you Lizzie, no? Good! – heed my advice and jump on a horse like a good little girl, eh?"

"Beg, pardon?"

"Horses galloping; jump and thereby fleeing the trouble we're in, savvy?" Ruby-Rose stammered trying to work out the weight of the harness and the length between that and the driver's seat.

"Don't you mean the trouble _you're_ in? I would like to decline the request if you don't mind" Liz snorted.

"Well if you want the truth, not at all but seeing as there will not be much of a carriage left if this plan works out then you are better off with me….unfortunately" Ruby-Rose explained in a defeatist manner and before the aristocrat knew it she was hurled onto the sturdy back of a dappled stallion

Taking a deep breath she clutched the growing bump and whispered a prayer for the child as well as a lament of forgiveness before flinging herself on the second horse.

"Best hold on little girl, this may go a little pear-shaped!" Ruby-Rose bellowed, brandishing her dagger she cut away the steed's bridle, hearing the bit being thrown along the path: Bracing herself she leaned over to Lizzie's horse and did the same. The reins fell away and the harness slipped loosely against the horse's rear, she had to act quickly.

"Here we go then; do or die" She stammered then tugged at the bolt that held the animals captive and the carriage upright and moving, it was a huge risk and it had been quite a while since she was wracked with nerves but it was ships not horses that she knew about. With an almighty tug the bolt came out, unsheathing her sword she cut the last restraint and the horses were free.

The clatter of metal rang out loud as the carriage tumbled and turned, smashing into several pieces, the remains of the bridles slipped down the ravine while the debris made a crude barricade: The Commodore on one side, the pirate and the aristocrat on the other.

Euphoria shook Ruby-Rose to the core and she laughed wildly at the fuming officer, she even managed a flirtatious grin then bowed at James Norrington before bolting around the curve and out of sight.

"What makes you think I would want one of those?" Jack Sparrow squirmed while staring at the infant with a wail so loud it echoed around the harbour.

"It's not exactly a choice we make Jack it's entirely in the hand of mother nature; at last someone finally has made a joke at your expense, quite frankly it's the best there is" Caleb replied as he shook his head at the playful cowardice of his son then looked on at the crowded pier as The Black Pearl made ready to leave Charlestown

"…Or the worst joke there is" Jack scoffed, he cringed as his father took a sharp breath and folded his arms but he did not scold him.

"Jacoby Sparrow, do not think for one moment that I'm being taken in by this charade of 'an uncaring pirate' because it just won't wash. If you're afraid then be afraid – Heaven knows I was; but when I held you in my arms that were it for me" Caleb smirked proudly.

"Ha; after not even being there for my birth? Being near two years old when you first beheld me hmm?"

"A minor delay which was not of my making, the point is son; be it a day or fourteen months when I picked you up I never wanted to put you back down again" Caleb's poise tensed up as he tried to overcome the awkwardness of pouring out his heart to a person who rarely saw it. Jack involuntarily let out a chuckle which just made his old man feel all the worse.

"You know if I did not know you better I would say you are no pirate, you're making a tale of roses and rainbows and that does not happen for the likes of us – are you forgetting that some of us might have to retire from this now?" The Black Pearl's Captain guffawed, then bowing his head he scrunched up his eyes; could he really give it up….

"Piracy is not eternal Jack, we all have to find our place sometime; look you can play the theatrics to the crew as long as you like but I'm your father and I know what lies behind it all...After all, who knows you better than I?" Father and son were so alike; both men compensated vulnerability with their ego, seeing his was trampled on by his own son, Caleb shrugged it off with a cocky stare and walked away.

Jack Sparrow smiled softly as he reflected on his father's question; the answer came to him a natural as a laugh after a joke, a protective palm over an injury. Leaning his head against the levers of the helm he dared himself to voice the answer.

"...Ruby-Rose" He whispered softly.

They travelled through woods and fields, stopping only for the Crimson Queen to habitually scan the map and gaze over at the horizon. After a mile of swift riding Ruby-Rode eventually decided to relax the horses. Elizabeth Swann rode beside her without a word, until frustration finally boiled over.

"Where exactly are we headed Captain Sparrow?" She demanded, annoyed about the lack of an immediate reply as the pirate seemed dazed and anxious.

"A ghost of a place Miss Swann, an echo in time which I had absolutely no interest to return to once I left it" Ruby-Rose answered softly.

"I do not believe that is the answer I was looking for"

"Well that is all you shall receive for now, in fact it's best if we part company here and now" The Crimson Queen nodded to herself, unsurprisingly the Swann's feathers were quite ruffled at the idea.

"You wish to abandon me in the wilderness, in the middle of nowhere?" Lizzie gawped incredulously

"Not exactly in the middle of nowhere, Biddleford should be in the general direction of….that way, you'll be fine Lizzie I promise you" The pirate childishly pointed South-East and hoped the annoying weasel would take the hint.

"I apologise, not only apologise but decline and staunchly refuse your sentiment, your advice and your navigational know-how!" Liz scorned getting even more irritated as Ruby-Rose merely rolled her eyes.

"As a Captain of a very fine ship I'm quite offended that you don't trust my navigational skills but suit yourself" Ruby-Rose groaned, ready to turn away from the ranting socialite.

"I ask again _where exactly are you headed…Olivia_?" Liz iterated with a clenched jaw, watching the pirate as she stopped the horse and tensed up her back: Urging Liz to follow her with one angry swipe of her arm.

"We are headed for a silk mill in which I was a reluctant labourer of, you ride with me on the condition you will not speak that name again,_ is that clear_?" The pirate warned impatiently, venting it out as she spurred the horse on with a piece of rope for a makeshift rein. Lizzie made a half-smile then followed on behind.

The troubled pirate swayed her head to and fro, peeking over bushes and squinting at the landscape ahead for another two miles. Upon entering a clearing Elizabeth heard a long sigh of satisfaction after looking down on a crossroad: One path led into a grove lined with many oak trees, at the very end stood a factory and two small cottages, smoke was billowing from the chimney.

"There you are Miss Swann, your fears were groundless for it appears I do have navigational skills as good on land as they are on the sea" Ruby-Rose grinned smugly they carried on with a steady gallop. Lizzie's horse jerked his head and stomped his hoof as if picking up on her mood.

Approaching the gate The Pirate Captain dismounted and looked about hesitantly, Elizabeth watched her and was once again reminded of the first Sparrow she had acquainted with: Jack's walk was more gregarious with those ever-raised arms of his like he was balancing on a tight rope, but his steps were always slow, always cautious. There was hardly any noise but the gentle swash and swagger of Ruby-Rose's buckle, reaching for her musket she loaded the shells and carried on with her hands behind her back. Inches away from the iron barrier she clasped a rod and looked back down the grove; remembering the black carriage and the arm of her cowardly uncle as he rode away from responsibility. Snapping her head back as he heard the sound of water and a petite woman in a grubby apron came into view.

"Can I help you?"

The woman's question was lost to silence as the wandering women looked at each other nervously.

"Good evening, my friend and I are very lost and wondering if you would be so kind in instructing us where the nearest town or inn is?" Lizzie interjected

"Well Biddleford is the place you want but that is quite a journey for two young women – you have no escorts?" The woman asked suspiciously.

"I'm afraid we were ambushed by a zealous highwayman, who left us in the wilderness with nothing" Ruby-Rose blabbed loudly.

Another pregnant pause, the woman looked on at Elizabeth who looked irritated and Ruby-Rose whose mouth was slightly quivering.

"My Lord, you poor dears come and settle by my hearth I will fix you some broth if you like?" The woman's suspicions melted away at this revelation and she pulled the gate open and welcomed them in. About to add to the invitation when something distracted her, the pirate froze – would she ever meet someone who did not have a good memory.

"Apologies for staring Miss but you look incredibly familiar but it's evident that you are a stranger here, so how is that possible?" The woman giggled and with it came a memory that crept out of a deep chasm in the Crimson Queen's mind.

"You grace us with your hospitality, I find no offence with such a remark" Ruby-Rose cringed with embarrassment before unintentionally revealing herself out in the open. She nervously rubbed the crease of her forehead then began to walk, Lizzie smile at her hostess before quickly shuffling to the pirate's side. Neither one noticed that the woman was not with them.

"…Olivia, are you a figment of my imagination, a dream? Olivia…Olivia Arlington?" The woman whispered gasping as the pirate hunched up her shoulders in horror at being found out.

"Extraordinary, I gave you up for dead; lying in the undergrowth somewhere of cold, of exhaustion but here you are…so strangely dressed" The Mistress of the property murmured only now grasping the odd appearance of breeches, banyan coat and Monmouth cap on a female body.

"I'm afraid I do not know-"

"Do you not recognise your Aggie…Agnes Hartley? I was a ward for the old mill, tasked to look after you girls but I did not do my job well" She shrugged self-conscious with so much self-doubt.

"Don't blame yourself for the mistakes of your employer; you were the one person I knew I would miss when I left this horrid place"

"So it really is you Olivia?"

The Pirate Captain tried in vain to unravel the knot of nerves in her stomach but she managed to smile at the woman.

"Yes…Hello Aggie" Ruby-Rose beamed.

Late evening drew in a cold and bitter wind, in such a Northern location it seemed like early spring not late summer, the two maidens tucked into their meal with shy awkward gratitude worsened by the pirate's frequent trips outside for fresh air. She declined the offering of tea and hid her grimace from her old friend as she knew her body would make her regret if she took it.

They discussed the downfall of the silk mill with a nervous edge, met the macabre subject of the polio outbreak with a mix of sadness and anger. Ruby-Rose wished she saw the events of the bankruptcy and the discarding of the tools – that would have been a wonderfully triumphant moment.

"So, what will you do now; how will you earn your keep?" Lizzie enquired, thankful that 'Aggie' had not yet openly compared her rich garments to the flimsy rags of the Pirate Queen.

"I'm a seamstress, it's a fair wage; Alistair cannot decide whether to turn this place into an inn or a saw mill" Agnes said quietly

"Alistair?"

"My husband, currently away on business in the Acadia Territories; the local folk are worried that the land will be fought over soon enough. I would hate for him to be in the middle of it all"

"Have you no children Aggie, I'm sure your husband will be fine…Forgive me Agnes, I never meant to be so forward" Ruby-Rose blushed.

"Nice to know some things never change" Agnes teased to which the three of them giggled before the embarrassed pirate scooped up her spoon and began to eat. Agnes caught the glimmering Topaz jewel and squealed excitedly.

"Olivia, oh what welcoming news; success after a childhood struggle such as yours…You are wed?" Aggie shrieked

Elizabeth Swann was understandably caught off guard and began to cough and splutter her soup at what she heard. Ruby-Rose glared at the aristocrat before sheepishly stretching her wedded hand, it was grabbed with great enthusiasm.

"Such a delicate thing, perfectly priceless if you ask me – my most heartfelt congratulations…who is the lucky man?" The former prefect said graciously

"He's a, he's a m-mercenary" Ruby-Rose blurted, watching the annoying wench cough and pat her chest with great satisfaction.

"I'm pleased beyond words Olivia, I'm glad you have made a place for yourself in the world, even with the strange attire you are wearing. Are you not warm enough, may I take your coat-"

"No, no, no, no thank you Agnes; might I enquire if the dorms are still in use? My friend and I are very tired" Ruby-Rose feigned a smile as she shot up from her chair, adamant to protect her secret.

"Yes of course, we have been renovating and rearranging things but luckily for you two, there are a few beds left, come I will show you" Agnes nodded cautiously, while her back turned Lizzie darted next to the pirate, still in shock.

"Jack Sparrow a married man? what folly to keep me from the idea that you and that scoundrel are wed?! She spat, she would have found it laughable in any other circumstance but the necessity of being polite was making her somewhat angrier than she should have been.

"Hold your tongue or I will cut it out!" The Pirate screeched hoarsely, the women feigned smiles the stomped up a small staircase where Agnes was waiting.

"Nightgowns had been generously given to cover up their modesty as well as unknowingly covering a secret, but that did not last long.

"Why you're, you're…" Lizzie stuttered gazing upon the revealed bump under a thick veil of cotton.

"Good God lass, how sheltered is the life you lead? It's a baby not the apocalypse" Ruby-Rose groaned.

"Does Jack know? Where do you intend to deliver it Olivia?" Lizzie persisted with that insipid patronising,

_No wonder Jack went mad over the lost rum, the girl is a menace!' _The aggrieved pirate thought

"There's that name again"

"It is your name is it not, Agnes had permission, why not I?" The spoilt young woman grumbled.

"A rather curious irony; she does not know my alias and you are much better off not knowing my origin"

"For what may I ask?"

The Crimson Queen threw her banyan in the corner and sharply turned to Lizzie rather impatiently.

"Do you recall the man who assaulted me in that grand hall in Panama? Well if that man is still alive he wants to see me very much dead. This topic is finished whether you approve or not missy" She snapped, jumping into bed and hoping sleep would take her away from the girl's insatiable curiosity.

"I'm sorry for my meddling, it's a habit of mine when I feel worrisome, I'm sure you and Jack will be very happy"

"…He…does…not…know, heaven knows what will happen when he does, as for me I am now in forced retirement" Ruby-Rose lamented while tucking the blanket under her arm.

"You do not believe that to be a fortunate thing?"

"Not when you have no other occupation no, my Captaincy now hangs in the balance but I guess you cannot live your life doing the same thing" combing her fingers through her long auburn hair, staring morosely at the odd threads of grey.

"Complacency and Piracy, could the two really intertwine in harmony?" Liz yawned while crossing her legs and leaning her dozing head against her fist.

"You know Miss Swann for an educated woman you have a fair share of ignorance, contrary to popular belief prates are not _born_ but made. Some would actually like to live an honest life" Ruby-Rose was exasperated but she was determined to win the aristocrat over.

"Including yourself, what of the legendary Jack Sparrow, what does he wish for?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Elizabeth" Ruby-Rose dismissed the notion that somewhere deep down Jack Sparrow was an everyman. But she had been in his life long enough to know that the Captain of The Black Pearl was no average gentleman.

"Yet he married you, a shocking transition for someone who hates change. It would appear that perhaps there are still some things you have still to learn about him"

"Look Elizabeth, I gratified your wish to accompany me which I am already regretting, I will deal with your curiosity for as long as the journey takes us: That does not mean I will tolerate, patronising sentiments of any kind…Besides few people know him better that I" The Pirate grumbled defensively.

Lizzie goaded, by the tone of voice Ruby-Rose knew she was just shooting the breeze, the Isle De Meurta adventure had obviously not quenched her thirst for folklore.

"Like I would easily confess what makes my Jack tick? He'd have my guts for garters if I tell you of all people" The Crimson Queen grinned while secretly admiring the girl's audacity.

"How about the finer details; the foundation of the legend, surely that would cause no harm?"

Ruby-Rose slumped against the headboard in defeat, she raised her arms in an inviting gesture to the barrage of questions Liz was about to unleash. In turn the impressionable governor's daughter weaved her hands together and rested her chin, her eyes wide and eager.

"Did Jack really sell his soul to get the Black Pearl back?"

"I certainly hope not for if the time comes of atoning for his actions…_I will not be there_" Ruby-Rose wavered away the notion of her husband being that desperate but a tingle down her spine prove she had doubt about her own conviction.

"The medal that hangs on his scarf I have often wondered about it, he does not seem to be a man of many beliefs yet that medal symbolises something, what is it?"

"…It's common knowledge that many sailors ask for the blessing and protection of St Christopher but all but one follow him…and that is Jack Sparrow" The Oracle's captain grew uncomfortable as Lizzie was digging far deeper than she had wanted her to.

"So who does he follow then?"

"Neither Jack nor I follow anyone; Jack bears the medallion of St Jude for under all that flamboyancy he believes himself to be a lost cause"

"Jack Sparrow admits to being a lost cause, I never thought I would live to witness that" Lizzie settled her head on her pillow and pondered the idea under all that gusto was a man as troubled as any other.

"Well technically you have not witnessed a thing, so we'll be keeping your findings to ourselves, savvy?"

The two of them finally sank down in their beds and waited for sleep to take them, after closing her eyes the Pirate Queen heard her Companion shuffling in the corner.

"I was in earnest Captain Rose, when I wished you and your family happiness"

"That hope has yet to be fulfilled but thank you Elizabeth…Goodnight" With the Ruby-Rose drifted off to sleep.

She woke some hours later due to the constant kicking in her womb; she quickly found she could not avoid one last wander through the premises that was once her home. She was glad that the recent renovations had partly eradicated the bad memories, it was more homely now. She smiled as she imagined gentle Agnes would make a very popular landlady if she indeed turned the mill into an inn. She swiftly descended the stairs only to be caught out by the house owner who was sitting in a rocking chair next to the huge hearth.

"Forgive me I did not mean to disturb you" She stammered

"Not at all Olivia for I am glad of the company, I was sifting through some of the girls' trinkets. You would happy to know I found some letters belonging to you" Agnes smiled; with her hair matted and coarse, her small body underneath a patchwork quilt she seemed older than her thirty years.

"Letters? I had no reason to write letters for I had no correspondence with anyone outside this place."

"Well pardon my interventions but they include your name and your physical description and many names I'm unfamiliar with; Cameron, Brogan, Isabelle…I hoped I have not been too intrusive but the letters are very old"

Excitement and awe brightened the pirate's eyes more brighter that the ambers did as the names of a mother and father appeared in a place she did not expect. On handling the parchment she looked upon the profession printing job at the top of the letter: Fletcher & Forrester – perhaps her father had a business partner. Hurriedly scanning the note paper she came upon a smudged address, beaming a smile like she was mad for it was sent from Washington, now she had not need to fear for the journey ahead.

"Aggie, my sweet wonderful Aggie…I always knew you were an angel in disguise" The Crimson Queen kneeled down and hugged her old friend as if they were never parted.

At last she would find the answers she had been searching for, then by Poseidon's Grace she would return home, back to the waters she knew so well, back to Jack Sparrow's side where she belonged


	8. Of Traitors and Mutineers

**Right this is my little christmas pressie for all you loyal readers whoever you may be, this is the last one of the year; you can expect the next one maybe Mid-January. I might squeeze in another fanfic unrelating to POTC though. Merry Christmas!!! **

* * *

The two friends faced each other, Ruby-Rose reacting too slowly as Agnes made a grab for her wrist. She was about to squeeze her hand like she did as her ward all those years ago: A gesture of support and encouragement - when she spied the strange curve, the pirate tried to pull away but it was a matter of seconds where Agnes felt a tiny line against this curve. Upon closing her eyes she felt the initial P and that only meant one thing.

"What is this, who are you really? You've been marked by the Law, what are you a thief, a fraud…An impostor in my own home how beleaguered am I?"

"Aggie please it is me, it is Olivia; you're a dear friend, I would never mean to harm-"

"Thought it was peculiar for a woman to own a musket, an expertly-crafted cutlass; either my sight is failing or I have stumbled into a deep chasm of denial – So what are your crimes Olivia, if indeed you _are_ Olivia Arlington" The Mistress of the house stood anxious but defiant, although she looked anything but with her draping night robe and rags in her hair, Ruby-Rose knew she had a stoic resolve.

There was a pause, seemingly made of shame and self-awareness, she cowered into the shadows and sat down on a stool, a heavy sigh escaped the troubled woman.

"By the Court of St James under the command of His Majesty King George the Second, by the jurisdiction of British Colonial rule I…am…..an outlaw" The Crimson Queen sulked, all the while not looking as her hostess in the eye.

"_For what crimes_?" Agnes demanded, not longer acting the gracious Samaritan but a betrayed friend.

"For the crimes of….piracy" Ruby-Rose squirmed

"_P-i-r-a-c-y_? Upon my word I have imagined a dozen ploys for your disappearance little seamstress but that was far from my mind" The former prefect gawped, genuinely astounded by the confession.

"It's the truth Agnes and that is not as rare among thieves as people are led to believe: I'm a pirate, a captain of my own ship, my own crew, my own destiny" Ruby-Rose pleaded in the first of many attempts to reason with the scorned woman.

"This mercenary husband of yours, is he too part of this sordid profession? By what name does he go by?"

"Madam Hartley, I fear I cannot answer such a-" The Pirate Captain involuntarily let out a nervous chuckle to which Agnes took great offence.

"You are guests in my house! That fact alone disputes your need for shrewdness and secrecy Olivia – now tell me" Aggie watched the girl squirm; scratching her nose, she meekly coughed before weaving her hands together.

"Very well, have you per chance heard of a legacy of a certain pirate named…Captain Jack Sparrow?" Olivia asked hoarsely.

"The name is vaguely familiar, yes"

Ruby-Rose's eyes opened wide as she at last came across a tiny corner of the Earth who had not been swayed by her spouse's notoriety, for she was witnessing indifference and even impatience within her friend's expression.

"It will be one year next week that he and I have been married, I'm carrying his child which is a gratifying end to my profession, you don't need to fear me Aggie" The Pirate Captain said softly, flinching slightly as the baby began to kick.

"Fear is the very last thing on my mind, I'm offended and outraged that you would use my hospitality for a means to whatever end you're keeping from me. How long have you been a fugitive of the law?"

"Fifteen years; four as Captain, eight as a privateer not counting my supervised training under my father's command" The Crimson Queen shrugged while clutching her abdomen

"You were cast out, orphaned and yet you found someone to adopt you?"

"Unofficially; with great reluctance on his part but it all worked out in the end, he's an eccentric old dog but I love him dearly. He also happens to be my husband's father"

"That's rather unseemly, dare I say it…a little unchristian. Surely your bond between you and this Jack gentleman would be one of brother and sister?"

Ruby-Rose chuckled and shook her head, poor Agnes was really in the dark about the tales of Jack Sparrow but perhaps on this occasion ignorance really was bliss.

"You don't know my Jack, his ship was moored in Falmouth harbour and had sailed for a day before they found me as their stowaway…He could not wait to be rid of me, was appalled when he found out his father had adopted me" The Oracle's Captain giggled uncontrollably which her hostess found extremely odd as her reflections did not seem positive ones.

"You courted and then wed a man who did not appreciate your presence as a child? For you to ignore such crude behaviour he must be some gentleman" Aggie guffawed

"He is, is his own unique way; and my dear prefect if you were wise enough to heed the tales of The Black Pearl and the Isle De Meurta voyage you would know….that he had his reasons" Olivia shuddered as she recalled a near-collision with the once-cursed ship back when it was commandeered by Barbossa, luckily she was eighteen at the time and he had not recognised her

"Forgive my cynicism but is it a marriage of alliance, of power maybe even greed; and do not be offended by the latter it is what your people are infamous for" The mistress of the house said with such cruelty that her former ward could barely recognise her.

"Of Love, it was made of love nothing more nothing less – why it is so hard for people to believe that a pirate can be wed?" Ruby-Rose snapped back, only then did Aggie embrace the conviction in her rage, the sincerity in the thief's voice. This time she kneeled down in front of her friend, bowing her head in remorse and repentance.

"Forgive my malice Olivia, I had no right to trample or question your judgement; even after all these years you still hold great humility….So how did this love flourish if he was not inclined with his father's wishes?"

"He came home one day; his spirit was crushed by a failed search to find something as dear to him as his own life. For the first time I saw Jack Sparrow; The Man instead of Jack Sparrow; The Myth: Perhaps he saw me as a force of nature rather than a child of folly and naivety – He's a good man, one I would risk my life for" The Mother-to-be bit her lip as sadness shrouded her thoughts.

"Quite a beautiful rarity to find a man that makes you feel like that, My Alistair is no wild adventurer but he's earnest and gentle and I'm happy to have him just the way he is….What of this Jack of yours, is he the kind to turn heads and entice dreams like wily scoundrels are supposed to?" Agnes grinned.

"In an unorthodox fashion that may not be to everyone's liking but yes he is: despite appearances he's warm and very loyal, he's happy to play the jester but he has more wit than people realise. His smile is of an inner-child that will never fade away and his eyes – those wondrous Hazel eyes I would happily drown in" Ruby-Rose was entranced by the memory then coughed away the embarrassment, taking the letter she was ready to retire to bed.

"Perhaps it's best for all concerned if my friend and I leave by dawn tomorrow"

"Olivia I never meant-"

"There was no offence taken Aggie, I've been subjected to a far sight worse than the anxieties of a Matron, I do not wish to have you embroiled is any misdemeanour on my part; that is why I must leave you"

"If you insist it is necessary, you and your friend may borrow some of my husband's clothes if that is still the attire of your choosing?"

"It is Dear Agnes and thank you" Hugging and shaking clasped hands Ruby-Rose left her alone at the fireplace.

"I would have liked to have been there…." Aggie said with such a gentle sincerity Ruby-Rose had not seen since she ran away from the place.

Turning around The Crimson Queen was puzzled at the remark, standing in the middle of the stairwell until it was clarified.

"…For your wedding, I would have liked to have been there; oh how pretty you must have looked in your dress. A fitting end from a tale of woe to one of marital bliss, I would have enjoyed it I think"

Olivia hid the grimace of that very surreal day and feigned a smile: Gallows for an Altar, an unsympathetic audience for witnesses and a grimy cell for a love nest. Climbing her stairs she shook her head and chuckled only once.

"No you wouldn't" She sighed.

Two Hundred miles South-West of The Gulf of St Laurence, The Oracle sailed a calm and timid sea; Isaac was at his post and enjoying the starlit sky and silently shared the same thought with the rest of his shipmates….The misadventure of their missing Captain.

However noble their coalition of command was, neither Christy Jamieson nor Thomas Laurie could pluck up the nerve to use Ruby-Rose's cabin. Clinging on to the thought that they would see her again and they _did not _need a permanent substitution. Although it was a cool summer's night, The Celt was pouring with sweat; his sleep was stolen from him by the idea of the safety of his employer's unborn child. Though his eyes were closed he was awake, unnerved by chattering between a small party on the far side of the crew's sleeping quarter's. The timbers groaned above him and his hammocks swayed with the motion of the sea, but the whispering was not well-mannered, it was hushed and full of anxiety perhaps boding a secret.

"I tell you this voyage has run afoul, lost reasoning and above all little reward. If the rumours are true, she orders us no longer" voiced a sneering conspirator, which The Scot could not place…yet.

"Are you blind, man? Rumours are needless when you can use your own eyes, the Captain was taken ill almost since we left Havana at first I reckoned Scurvy but you cannot avoid the lessons that nature teaches: She is with-child" A voice growled in the dark and the Quartermaster knew it was Daniel Beckett's.

"That's means only one thing, her rule over us, over this ship is forfeited, and there is no need for us to follow on to Newark we can go where we please"

"..Music to my ears" Beckett encouraged.

Thomas swallowed the lump in his throat, while his heart starting beating that little bit faster.

"What of blindly faithful? There will band against us" At last The Scot recognised the voice Gilbert Mosley.

"Precisely the reason while I'll be ever grateful for the necessity of the plank. Who are we to obstruct history repeating itself, what's good for the husband is good for the wife" The Bo' sun digressed enthusiastically

"You mean a mutiny?" Gilbert squeaked, even those that orchestrated it could not muster enough confidence to utter the word…. Of course, there were always the exceptional few.

"A delicious portion of revenge to serve as a consequence of having a woman as Captain of a ship, do you not think so Gil…?" Beckett jibed

"A sentiment that is truly one of a kind, Danny-boy" The Celt heard the traitors chuckling, then after a long silence he ever so slowly lifted his blanket and reached for the leather sheath of his dagger: Drawing it out as nervously as he was handling gunpowder, bringing it up to his chest he crossed his arms and fell back to sleep with the knife grasped tightly in his fist.

Daybreak wafted over the horizon, as a fully-clothed Ruby-Rose checked the boundary for a cluster of torches that would precede the Commodore's search party. She stood there wary yet refreshed in her borrowed clothes of a sable-coloured waistcoat and a fresh-clean shirt. Her trousers with pinned tightly under her boots, a new black Monmouth Cap sheltered her Auburn locks from a gusty wind – at last she felt like a pirate again.

Folding her crimson coat into the satchel, Ruby-Rose quietly began to fasten the saddle on the horse's back, hearing her former guardian fidgeting on the other side.

"Must you go so early? The roads are still very treacherous Olivia" Aggie pleaded.

"Fear not Aggie for lonesome roads are always treacherous whether it be dawn or dusk, I'm familiar with all. Besides I will not have you accused of being a consort" Ruby-Rose firmly replied, climbing upon the bridle she clumsily took to the saddle and clutched her bump. Leaning down she offered her friend an open hand.

"If there indeed is a lack of law-abiding in your family at least there is an abundance of love for the little mite, the best of luck Olivia: Godspeed in your journey of self-discovery and the remaining of Happiness" Aggie clasped the pirate's hand then gently shook it.

"Bless you Aggie….Elizabeth why do you dither, out here now!"

The Aristocrat stomped out of the house pinching and pulling down the trousers, dressed in a grey blouse and trousers a sulking face lay under the cap.

"Astonishing why you think this, this _change_ might be necessary; decorum is not your strong point is it R- Captain?" She Stropped then swiftly mounted the horse, annoyed by it's frisky nature.

"A feat, dear Lizzie that I am pleased to be without; call this a lesson in Liberation… HAH!!" Ruby-Rose chuckled before graciously bowing to her childhood friend then spurring the horse into a steady gallop across the fields

Early Afternoon and The Oracle's crew were happily taking in the salty air and Christina Jamieson stood proud and pleased as punch at her relatively smooth role as a first officer without her Mistress aboard. She was worried sick about her friend and Captain but she had bigger things to deal with.

"Christy, I need assistance in checking the supply count" Thomas called from below deck.

"I don't believe in a need for the task, the Captain made sure we had plenty when we left St Augustine harbour" She called back

"Still it has been nearly a month _could you please come down here!_" The Quartermaster anxiously growled, the young woman shook her head then made some orders to the deckhand just for ego's sake.

Christly mumbled to herself as she clambered down to the crew's quarters through the mess hall and down another stairwell that led to the cargo hold. She could hear him walking ahead of her and was slightly bewildered as The Scot starting pacing around the numerous kegs.

"Thomas I fear you are overestimating calculations, you merely have to look around you to know we are fine with our stock. We're only sailing to Newark….are we not?" Christy piped, watched him stroll to and fro with fidgety fingers pressing at his lips.

"…Are we not?"

"Hush, woman I'm trying to think" The Glaswegian chastised before squeezing his temples with his wrists. He closed his eyes then stretched his arms out and kicked a barrel in frustration.

"What is it Thom, what's wrong?"

"…There I a distinct possibility that we are in the throes of a very serious dilemma"

"How is that so?" Christy murmured, The Celt paced about again trying to string the sentence together.

"A huge dilemma, a deeply worrying dilemma…heaven help us, _an isle De Meurta-shaped dilemma_" The Pirate croaked while grasping the girl's shoulders.

Christy's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion she turned away from him and thought about this isle, it was a moment before the penny dropped but once it did she began you shake.

"You mean a m-muti-"Christy's words were shoved back in her mouth as Thomas's rough hand clasped her cheeks and stopped the loose lips from sinking a particularly dangerous ship.

"Don't _say_ it, _think_ it; if it's said aloud you can be sure we'll snooping Davy Jones' locker before dark"

"What will we do Thomas; I barely have the skills of a first mate never mind that which must unravel a mutiny!" She wheezed.

"Take courage lass, I've rounded up most of our allies but it's the silence of the enemy that unnerves me the most"

"You know who's behind it?" Christy stammered while combing sweaty fingers through her hair.

"Daniel Becket and Gill Mosley, I have an idea who the rest are we must weasel them out and soon or that might find a spit of land for us like Barbossa found for Jack"

Christy swallowed down the nervousness and slowly walked back up to the poop deck, upon nearing the doorway and out into daylight she suddenly realised there was much noise going on outside.

Thomas walked up behind her puzzled as she staggered up the last step and stopped to look cautiously about her.

"Mister Laurie exactly when were you expecting this proposed mutiny?" Christy whined raising her arms high in the air and Gill Mosley aimed a rifle in her face; the rest of the unwarranted rebels exposed themselves as Johnny Abbot, Nick Shaw, Luca Del Toro and Cole Benjamin.

The Scot made a dash up the stairs but stopped in his tracks by a blade to his throat and a musket to his chest.

"Perhaps a while longer than this…obviously" Thomas groaned.

The innocent rabble of Michael Giles, Isaac Quinn, Drew McFadden, Ben Crawley, the inexperienced first mate and the overwhelmed Quartermaster were locked up in The Oracle's Brigg where they stayed for days on end: Fed on stale bread and bitter grog, the more time they spent cooped up in the iron cell the more infuriated Thomas became. The anger was directed at his own failings as well as the real criminals commandeering the ship to Poseidon only knows where.

The Coxswain was often the one who served their unappetising meals; Thomas Laurie was a gracious and dignified man who spent the serving times in silence: After three days he could bear the jeering no longer.

"As soon as I'm sprung from this cell I will slice that smirk right off your face you snivelling, contemptuous rodent!"

"You forget where you are and where I am, you are imprisoned, I am free as a bird able to steer this ship wherever I wish. Our captain – or should that be former Captain – has forsaken you all for the sake of motherhood, nobody will be springing you Scotsman…so you might as well deal with it!"

"Sneer all you want, I wonder if it will still be on you face after beholding the eyes of one Captain Jack Sparrow" Christy mocked, Gill's face dropped and his eye began to twitch.

"What do you say Thom, what would you equal to Captain Sparrow's rage when he find a mutinous scourge on his wife's ship…with it's Captain nowhere to be found" Christy continued triumphantly and leaned across her shipmate's shoulder.

"Ooh Jack Sparrow's, I'd say the wrath of God or Poseidon himself could never equate that man's rage" Thomas pressed his head against the bars and studied his enemy with a glint in his eye.

"But it was you who left her, orders or not it was you who left her behind; it would have been more fun to take over the ship in her presence but her odd actions worked in our favour" Gill stammered, not convinced by his own admissions.

"Spoken from the heart of a real bona-fide coward my, what a surprise. See the thing is Mister Mosley…Who do you'll think Jack will believe? Friends and loyal employees of the Sparrow dynasty or a yellow-belly who became one of his most hated things on this rotten little Earth hmm? Thomas explained with a snarl in almost every syllable he uttered.

"Ship ahoy, a sail on the sea!" A gruff watchman cried to the vessel below

"Where away, Mister Francis?" Will Turner called up at the sky

"Far Portside, sir" Vern Francis replied while the wind whipped up a frenzy.

"Vern have you marked her coloured yet?" The sword smith bellowed.

Not necessary Mister Turner, her colours are most unsavoury; Skull and Cross Bones it would appear" Chided and antagonising officer

Will Turner took the telescope and squinted at the magnified view of a vessel with cream sails and decks that divided like a chessboard; black and white and almost every inch.

"It's The Oracle" He quipped a little too loudly than intended.

"Under the ownership of the notorious Ruby-Rose Sparrow, how very interesting" Leered Captain Fitzgerald Gillette

Another looking glass was spying on the ship opposite, groaning in frustration as he recognised The Dauntless; Beckett snapped the cylinder down and glared at his mutinous counterparts.

"We've got company, make ready the canons" He said gravely


	9. The Turning Of The Tide

Within minutes a long whistle sounded as the lethal ball was blown right into the bulkhead of the newly-constructed Mauritania a heaving bulge of the finest wood and billowing sails that were enormous in size. The latest addition to the British Naval fleet, the pirates stood there flabbergasted.

"It's moments like this that make me wish we were still being chased by The Dauntless…at least we knew what she could do" Ivan Gerard grumbled

"A fine vessel she was too, despite the crew being questionable, now that is a ship I would to have loved to commandeer" Daniel Beckett, remarked sadly before leering his blade towards the officers in the distance.

"Didn't you know? She _was_ commandeered by Captain Jack…then consequently blown up! Ivan replied

"He always was an impulsive idiot!" Daniel snarled then roared his contempt across the water, stomping down to the lower decks he lit up two more fuses. The Canons swayed from side to side as the weapon was shot out into the enemy's ship, he wasn't bargaining on a lightning-quick response but it came. A loud rumble thundered through The Oracle sending it's inhabitants hurtling all over the place. The Quartermaster's head had the misfortune of slamming against an Iron grid.

"Curse the day I let Daniel Beckett aboard this ship, he's doomed us all!" The Scot winced, pushing his palms against his scalp Christy Jamieson wrapped her arm over his head – they looked at each other awkwardly but something was changing between them and they both knew it

"We've got to find a way out of here…use our weight or leverage of some sort" Christy anxiously interjected, stretching her arm under Laurie's back as he suddenly turned unsteady on his feet. Then there was a very loud whistle that rang so loud it was ear-piercing.

"That's sounds close…"Isaac panted,

"Too close…" Ben stammered

"GET ON THE FLOOR NOW! Thom yelled and the shipmates bunched up and slumped to the floor in unison, closing their eyes tight while the canon smashed a 4ft hole into the ship. A hole so big that the sun flooded in and blinded them all, closely followed by a soft breeze that blew through the shocked band of pirates that were clinging to each other for dear life.

"Captain Rose won't be very happy when she gets back" Michael Giles coughed, waving the smoke away from him.

"Nope, I'm fairly sure she won't!" Thom quipped in a voice broken with the aftermath of panic and overwhelming relief. They should have run back to the upper deck to wreck vengeance and save themselves from the clutches of the British Navy; instead they stood there frozen to the spot still clinging to each other. Like one big family at their most vulnerable and counting however many lucky stars pirates were allowed.

"Why would she fire on us, what would provoke her to act so stupidly…Ruby-Rose what have you done?" Will Turner whispered to himself,

"I want your rifle loaded Mister Turner for once we conquer that vessel of criminals on yonder, we will rid ourselves of everyone aboard" Gillette sneered.

"But is it in your jurisdiction to do so, if you are ready to massacre the occupants of the schooner you are no better than them" Will roared, disgusted by the malevolence in his superior's voice.

"A captain will do what he must to protect his ship, the lives of his crew and to uphold the law of our sovereign. I doubt there is enough rope in Port Royal to hang these barbarians"

"Then they will _make_ room, justice not murder will be served today" The Sword Smith iterated angrily.

"If it were not for your employment and personal regard of the governor I would have you locked up for treason, you defend that ship, her crew in particular – Why?" The egotistical officer demanded.

"…Captain Ruby-Rose is skilled in warfare, if it was a mistake on her part it was a catastrophic one; one I cannot save her from. But her legend is of a ship's commander of very little mistakes, somehow I believe this is not her doing" Will explained morosely

"Do you know of loyalty sword smith, of real loyalty? The kind that forces you to choose was is right and what is not, _what is legal and what is not?"_ The captain exclaimed with a dangerous undertone in his voice: Purposefully, tapping his sheathed sword with one hand and his musket with the other.

"Conquer the ship if you wish after all what power do I have to stop you, but there will be no more blood to be spilled than that which is necessary, in self-defence…no more after.

"That is for fate to decide…hard to starboard, _fire-at-will_" Gillette growled

The Cannons fired from one ship to another then back again, the pirates just about had the fire power but speed and agility were lost on them as there was not enough crew to counter a properly-organised offensive.

To Beckett's horror the officers were close enough to board the ship, Thomas, Christy and the rest of the crew came up from under just in time to witness the conquering of their own vessel and so battled to save it with every ounce of strength and wily pirate spirit they had. Outnumbered and outgunned the band of sea-faring thieves fought bravely, only managing a few flesh wounds to each cumbersome rival but all to soon they were surround by a menacing spire of swords, muskets and pompous wigs. The pirates panted with exhaustion, deflated and crestfallen by their defeat, their facial expressions were sullen and grim, all except for Thomas who was practically seeing red.

"You cowardly, opportunist swine; we all face the noose because of you…I ought to strike you where you stand – damned treacherous fool!" The Quartermaster roared, pushing as hard as he could against his friends so he could reach the apprehended Bo 'sun and to be rid of him – for good.

The Oracle's crew clung onto each other like a long chain and pushed Thom back while trying to avoid the sharp end of the swords that were crowding them. The circle broke as a path was cleared for the triumphant Captain already turning his nose up at his captives.

"Spare us your glee sir, some days risks are taken and rewarded and sometimes lady luck chastises our bravado…looks like you caught us on one of our worse days" Thom sighed begrudgingly and the jingle-jangle of half a dozen fetters found forced ownership amongst his shipmates.

"I ask for one request…only one, something you might find greatly satisfying" The Scot proclaimed, he swaggered two steps in front of his huddled group of friends, Christy was First Officer but it really was Thom Laurie that their captain left in charge.

"Satisfying, pray tell Scotsman what could be more satisfying than seeing your body drop from the gallows?" He asked, chillingly ever single word was uttered with complete calm accompanied with a revered confidence.

"A plague of treachery has disabled my vessel, rid me of it by sending them over the plank and my life is yours" The quartermaster said with a vicious scowl that none of his friends remember from him before.

Beckett heard his death sentence being laid out from one of his own, it was retribution at it's most cutthroat and unapologetic, the dark, carnal side of piracy. Thomas Laurie was a humble, gentle man but Beckett only feigned a smile

"_It's always the quiet ones"_ He thought before raising his muscular arms in defiance and charged at the quartermaster, The Celt allowed is last thread of patience to fall away, bellowing a war cry like his ancestors once did on the cold highlands he swung his cuffed wrested up in the air and brought them heavy upon the brute's head. The giant fell hard on the floor; a large cut was slit across his forehead.

"Let that be a taster of my wrath upon you, which has been a long time coming, It's the day you sold us all out Beckett but I'm glad, for the captain is safe from any more of your cruelty and malice…you sir are no pirate – I wouldn't even call you a decent man" Thomas heaved, brimming with so much rage inside, he was shaking.

"Yes I'll say she's safe…safe walking around the valley in the shadow of death, her and that bastard child of hers"

Thom kicked the disgraced crew member in the face in an almost hysterical bid to defend his friend's honour. Both the naval officer and the stunned crew stood back aghast with the latter trying to calm their superior to know avail. After a violent scuffle Thomas was knocked out cold by a punch thrown for his own protection, the crew began to laugh as it came from the unexpected corner of Christina Jamieson.

"Thom"

Heavy grunts were his only reply

"Thom it's Christy, get up off the floor"

Silence soon followed after by gentle snoring

THOMAS LAURIE I ORDER YOU TO GET UP OFF THAT FLOOR!" Christy demanded, prompting a few giggles from their shipmates but it died down quickly, too quickly for his liking.

Groggy and embarrassed by being knocked out cold by a woman, the Scotsman got to his feet realising albeit a little hazily that they were aboard The Mauritania.

"Might as well say goodbye Thomas, she served us well over the years – Mixed blessing that the Captain is not here to witness this" Christy remarked sadly before untying her head scarf, scrunching it into a fist and raising it against her heart.

"Witness, mixed blessings just what are you talking about Christy?" Thom swerved his head to and fro as the rest of his lawless companions took off their scarves and caps, letting their hair fly freely with the wind.

The first officer did not answer him; instead she bowed her head and slammed a hand against the balcony. Thom looked at Michael Giles who confessed nothing, choosing his eyes to iterate and answer to the bewildered Quartermaster.

Several miles to the south sailed The Oracle, a shadow of her former self, a ghost ship: No master, no commander, no navigator and no crew.

"They set her adrift, Miss Jamieson how could you allow that to happen?" He said softly, with a voice barely capable of disguising defeat.

"The Tally Mister Laurie…always comes down to the tally; there are fourteen of us, thirty-six of them…we cannot win this one Thomas" She whispered, her golden hair blowing against her face. The Scot turned to her and gently tucked the wild strands behind her ear and silently omitted his apology.

"Captain, that ship would have been a fair prize for your employers…why turn it down?" Christy turned to Gillette and completely ignored Will Turner's presence. They saw each other in the blink of an eye, hardly a memory worth keeping.

"Just a mound of old timbers, what use is a cake without icing, a night without stars…a ship without it's infamous captain – Where _is_ your Mistress?" He scoffed while goading his prisoners through the barrage of manacles and his own men.

"Just as I said before…safe"

"Is that with or without a bastard child in her womb?" The King's officer jeered, all the Scot could do was draw daggers by just a stare, though the captain did get the message for a smug little smile crept upon his sunburnt face.

"She's safe and wherever she is you can bet your puny little life that she would do everything in her power to keep the child safe as well" Laurie growled, he moved a few inches but the boundary of steel was already pressing against his chest.

"Oh and I have accepted your charming proposition, observe your call for justice being answered…" Gillette extended his hand towards the far side of the deck, where the shackled traitor awaited his fate.

"You made your choice Danny boy and your consequence will be the death of you and your assailants…now walk" Thom remarked with bitterness.

A young lieutenant stood beside The Plank and began to read out Daniel Beckett's crime and the conviction of the British rule of Law that was now condemning him. After the last rites were read out the Jamaican strutted along the narrow stretch of wood and turned to his old crew. There was sadness that it had to come to this but there was little sympathy or surprise…Pirates could not afford to expect anything less.

"Tell the Crimson harlot, I send her the warmest regard, even from the coldest blankness of Davy Jones' Locker" He said with his last ebb of malevolence, Thomas was emotionless except for the faintest frown of not knowing a day as dark as this in a very long time.

Daniel Beckett surrendered his actions, his piracy and his own life to the great sea. Perishing under a large swirling mass of white and blue, the surviving members of The Oracle stood there in disbelief; their cause was lost, their lives, all their were forfeited.

"My friends I have failed you, A Quartermaster defends his ship to the end – I don't even remember beginning back there" Thom shrugged with a broken voice.

"Valour and courage no matter how brief is not a failure of any kind Mister Laurie, Ruby-Rose is known for her good judgement, she employed you with the best of faith and it has been rewarded with great abundance" Christy soothed softly, leaning her arm against his shoulder.

With quivering hands and baited breath, The Scot cupped the former aristocrat's face and kissed her tenderly on the lips: So light, so gentle was he, almost like the touch of a butterfly.

"I've been meaning to do that for so long, if the Sparrows taught me one thing is that wasted opportunities are the worst sins in the world" He grinned though sadness still dwelled in his eyes.

Christy was stunned yet delighted by the declaration; she pawed his face with her fingertips then kissed him back. There was no friendly uproar, or teasing innuendos for this was an unveiled secret that everyone knew.

"About time you two saw the light, I'm only glad it didn't take as long as Jack and Ruby-Rose's daft dalliance" Isaac Quinn quipped.

"So how in Poseidon's name are we going to see this through…?" Ben Crawley whined; in his moment juvenile anxiety that was slowly turning to fear.

Christy Jamieson heard destiny call and this time she had no qualms about answering, perhaps this was the test Ruby-Rose was so eager for her to pass. Would she even be triumphant in her Captain's eyes?

_You learn to use instinct instead of emotion, that's the answer you learn to stop caring and live how you can. Able crew courage and a clear conscience that's it!" _She thought to herself, chuckling like a mad woman she clutched her men close and yelled defiantly.

"Same way we always see things through Benjamin my lad….as pirates!"

Two lonesome riders travelled farther into the rolling countryside, both were exhausted from the journey, from the adventure and from each other, as a captain Ruby-Rose knew the importance of patience and diplomacy, but both time and patience were not on her side. She quietly calculated that the baby due date was possibly a matter of weeks, perhaps even as short as a fortnight; Struggling many times with discomfort for she knew the horse could not take the combined weight much longer.

"How do you think Jack will cope with fatherhood?" Lizzie remarked after a yawn, the crimson queen merely smirked and shook her head at her at the audacity and sheer brazenness of her companion.

"Same way the old man did I should imagine; as whimsically and irresponsibly as possible"

"Did you not just declare your unswerving devotion to him back there? Why the sudden change of heart, Captain Sparrow?" Lizzie persisted trying to tense her movements on the saddle, so much so that the steed jerked it's head in defiance.

"There was no change of heart Miss Swann, facts are facts…Jack told me once he first clasped eyes on his father when he was two years old" Olivia guffawed, taking in the beauty of her surroundings.

"I assume from your cynicism you expect Jack to be the same?"

"In all honesty Lizzie I have no idea what to expect from him, hell I don't even know what to expect from me, do I even have it in me to be a mother?" The jaded Captain cut her off rather brusquely, patting her stomach at the imminent turn of the tide.

"Most mothers don't have it, they usually find it with time and courage…What will you do after it's born?" The aristocrat said softly, they neared the edge of the clearing where a dense wood lay beyond – naturally the animals trotted at a slower pace.

"I don't know; embrace my retirement, raise my child as well as I can, learn how to wear corsets again"

A ghastly prospect" Lizzie teased

"…Indeed, Jack won't like this but we may have to give up his name for mine for a while – far too much notoriety for a young family"

"To be part of a dynasty, that's some life to lead Ruby-Rose be proud of your accomplishments for they are much more than most women know in their lifetime"

The Crimson Queen pouted but was in agreement with the advice that was given; they rode on in silence for a few minutes more. Then Elizabeth ventured to bring in conversation again. The pirate captain tensed up as she noticed her horse's ears twitch, focused eyes scanned the area and clutched the reins tight as the nervous horse started to become restless.

"Captain Spa--?"

"Quiet, be silent, make no noises – something's not right here" Ruby-Rose ordered, planting her hand upon Lizzie's saddle she then took it up, dismounted the horse and very slowly led them up the path.

Her China blue eyes darted everywhere as she heard rustling in the distance, taking up the rifle she walked cautiously into the thicket.

"Stay here" She whispered to the young woman before disappearing into the foliage.

Walking a few metres into the brush she jumped over fallen trees and cut away the thorn bushes. The rustling began again only this time louder, echoing as if there were more than one set of feet. Without a word the pirate raised her rifle in surrender and waited.

Within minutes a small group of natives dressed in leather tunics, sand-yellow breechcloths and roan-coloured leggings crept into view. Her heart starting pounding but she had confrontations before – this would be no different.

"Hello friends, now to which tribe am I addressing; Maliseet or Passamaquoddy" She stammered, the native-Americans looked at each but recognised at least some words the trespasser was pronouncing.

"Passamaquoddy" One medium-built man spoke, turning a finger on himself and nodded, Ruby-Rose smiled and nodded back.

The band of men starting talking amongst themselves, seemingly suspicious in heir native tongue but The Pirate could have sworn she had heard a little French. Tilting her head in amused thought she shook it away, her back tensed up again as the rest of the party gathered with them.

A leaner, muscular man of 6ft disposition with sparkling coals for eyes and dark silk for hair came bounding up towards her.

"I am Lakota of Passamaquoddy, you trespasser?" He asked, firm but not angry though that didn't ease the lump in Olivia's throat.

"Who - Me? No, no, no, no, no not at all…just passing, a ramble if you like; no busy bodying of any way, shape or form" She stammered on hearing her words she didn't know whether to smile or cringe. It was so ridiculously Jack Sparrow.

"What you want here—" Lakota was cut of my a metallic click, oddly Ruby-Rose looked down at her hands wondering if her body delayed a message to her brain and that the noise was from her rifle but hers was still in the air.

Turning around she witnessed an ever-impulsive Elizabeth leaping down from a tree stump with a rifle pointed toward the tribe.

A frantic scuffle for spears and guns to be raised was the warriors' response, the pirate captain jumped sideways in between the aristocrat and the group, waving her arms and shaking her head so vigorously she felt dizzy.

"No, no please…not what we want, certainly not want I want!" Ruby-Rose furiously stomped on Lizzie's foot, seeing her bend over she smacked her over the head.

"God, what I wouldn't give for a plank and the open sea!" She seethed, as angry as she was she stretched her arms to protect the idiotic heiress.

"Not what we want, see? We simply want to get where we need to go please let us be on our way" Ruby-Rose stammered, lowering her own rifle with baited breath.

"Where are white men? Where are escorts, husbands and tribe?" The Indian that stood next to Lakota spoke impatiently.

"No tribe, no escorts…just us" Lizzie whined, attempting to stand beside her friend but the pirate refused her and forcefully leaned herself in Lizzie's way.

"You are woman yet you prepare to fight?" Lakota remarked with his arms crossed, his face masked any kind of emotion but his stare was one of intrigue and perhaps amusement, which Ruby-Rose found a great relief.

"No fight, just to protect…and defend" The Pirate Queen replied awkwardly, Lakota followed the instinctive action of her arm as it folded over the large bump.

"Squaw is no warrior but angry mother fear more than coyotes" He grinned, his friends chuckled and Olivia relaxed, she was embarrassed by the fear faded away.

"Come, come" Lakota beckoned and for a moment Ruby-Rose backed away but she realised they had nowhere to run so she took Liz b he hand and cautiously followed him. His men formed a shield around them; Ruby-Rose turned to her the neighing of the horses as the steeds were pulled along behind them.

In the dark gloomy corners of The Mauritania, Thom Laurie kicked the iron vice in frustration at exchanging one brig for another; although it was more spacious it had the same atmosphere as all other cells he had been in – filled with dread and the acute sense of condemnation. A shuffling of feet alerted the Scot to the impromptu arrival of one William Turner.

"I hoped for more pleasant tidings should we meet again Mister Laurie" The sword smith sulked; Thom paid little attention to him but was mannered enough to make a reply.

"Hope is a fickle thing Master Turner, it evades the best of people, never mind the worst" He groaned.

"Where is your Captain is she well?"

"Did your superior set you up for this? Thom scolded

"No, the question springs from my own conscience and guilt for the lack of assistance to you"

"No matter lad, you just would have been shoved in here to rot; I expect Gillette will hang us inland? A macabre process of law to show our strangled hides to the world, hmm?" The Quartermaster scoffed, wrangling a protective arm around the head of The Oracle's first mate as she lay crestfallen and broken-spirited.

"If I had all the power to set you free I would but I don't I-I'm sorry"

"You have quite a difficulty deducing whom to be loyal to other than that maiden of yours, I can see why Jack liked ye – you don't know where you're coming or going" Thom groaned as he stretched his shackled legs out.

"You never answered my question; is your Captain well, what of the child, what of Jack? Does he know?"

"I've prayed very little in my lifetime despite being a catholic but since she told me the news…I've never prayed so much" Laurie answered, coughing up the anguish and the discomfort of shame.

"Jack Sparrow a father, quite an unusual thing to imagine" Will shrugged as he fingered through the thick iron girdles.

"Mister Turner it appears you need define the importance of friendship as well as loyalty, every man deserves a second chance…it's up to fate to decide whether to deliver it or not" He chided, unimpressed by the boy's mockery of the legendary scoundrel.

Will Turner bowed his head then squeezed the bar in frustration; he was at a complete loss at what to do. Was respect for his fiancée's father really worth this? Was it really worth denying who he was, denying his 'friend' in helping to find the happiness he had? Or what he thought he had? Jack needed healing from his life on the open seas, he needed healing from all the endless betrayals and fools' paradise and the only thing they seemed to heal him was Ruby-Rose. He vowed to help in whatever way he could; storming out of the room he left the pirates to their troublesome sleep, all except for Christy and Tom.

The Celt stroked her hair then gently moved her off him, pushing his body as far as the manacles allow against a wall. Raising his knees to his chest, he clasped his hands together and pondered his very bleak future.

"Why did you do that?" Christy whispered

"The boy needed some home truths, he's tough he'll get over—"

"That's not what I mean…I meant the kiss Thomas, why did you think you needed to do that?" Christy lay where she was but turned her head towards him, her hair was matted and dry but with a flickering light of the distant candle she was still beautiful.

"For the first time I realised I had absolutely nothing to lose, just something I needed to act on – Caleb Sparrow once told me the moment you see yourself lose, you remember something that helps you win again" Thom grinned bashfully.

"And what was it that made you 'win again' Christy asked in a husk that was low and full of meaning.

"Oh just the fact that next to the Captain you are the finest lass I've ever clapped eyes on, your fall from aristocratic grace was so swift yet you were so adamant to find humility. That's why Ruby-Rose hired you, she saw that in you, your willingness to try, so did I" Thom scratched his head in a nervous fashion and avoided her stare as Christy looked at him, stunned by such honesty.

"I didn't think anybody liked me really" She grinned

"Ah that's piracy for you, all of us think that way but you work from the bottom up" Thom interjected sweetly, Christy became a little teary-eyed and gently stroked his cheek as an action of endearment.

Thom shrank away a little but then her other hand came up and drifted down his face, where it lingered awhile. The tender smiles dropped and time froze and a knot was tied in Thom's stomach.

"Christina you don't have—" Thom's growling Scottish accent was silenced by a kiss tender at first but hungry for the need of confirmation, for response, for feelings declared and returned in equal measure.

Thomas Laurie was a man of honour and integrity and despite being a pirate it took him an awful lot to let go. His emotions and heart were heavily guarded under the self-involved duty of being a widower for the past decade. Not that he had forsaken a woman's company since then; but that was all he gave; company. Neither love nor trust, spirit or soul but then the Sparrows came into his life and taught him to live again; Captains Caleb and Rose taught him how to trust again and here was this beautiful woman asking him to remember how to love. He kissed her a little possessively than before but still he resisted.

"Christy, I'm nearing forty years of age; I'm a humble Quartermaster who has nothing but a Cuban shack and a place on The Oracle to call my own – I've got nothing to give Christy"

"How about yourself, this rag-tag body of yours and all the woes it caries…I'm not as particular as people say I am" Christy teased, making her intentions known as she quietly moved her chain beside her and knelt down to straddle him.

"This cannot happen; you're young I'm old, we work through the same employer on the same damn ship, I can't let this happen…no matter how much I want into to" It was on these trailing words that The Scot revealed himself, there would be no going back after this.

Christy cupped his face but this time felt his hands clasped around her shoulders, she leaned back slightly and Thom followed, wrapping his arms across her waist he scooped her up into his embrace, this time he was not holding back. She was wearing a shoulder-cut blouse, her fair skin taunted the Scot and so he began to worship it with butterfly kisses across her shoulder blades and neck. He slowly manoeuvred them to the darkest corner and began tugging off the blouse as much as his restraints allowed him.

The Oracle's first officer was gently lowered down against Laurie's crossed knees as The Scot coerced stifled moans while roaming lips tended to her bosom. He breathed up along her neck and took in the sight of a woman with desire in the eyes as both passion and a calming sense of self-awareness had been ignited.

"We can stop if you don't want this, I've had too many regrets in my lifetime lass, I don't want anymore" He panted; Christy found it incredible that she had to become a pirate to find any real decency in the world.

"There will be no regrets not on my part…not on yours, all right?"

"You used to be so unsure of yourself, so eager to find your place, what happened?"

Christy roped an arm around his neck and purposefully dragged down his breeches with every word she uttered. Thomas looked down and tried in vain to compose himself but he had wanted this for far too long to remember himself.

"I always thought Ruby-Rose pitied me and my lack of understanding of what we are, what we do. I thought it was about the prize but it never was: It was about finding courage as well as being cunning, knowing where your loyalties lay – it was never about getting the prize, it's the finding of it" The explanation came to a weak and whispery end as Christy took him completely, She ground into him deep and slow, gentle and considerate like newly-found lovers should be.

A challenged faced them as they stifled their passion amongst the dozing residents of their cell. Thom clasped her chin and lifted her lips upon his, passion stirred like a flame within them but each movement was careful and restrained.

"A woman like you doesn't need riches or aristocracy to be a lady" He said with a glint of contentment in his eye and with that he enveloped himself into the embrace of a loving woman, a gift he denied himself for far too long.

Resting his head against hers he clasped her hips, as their bodies thrashed together, both hearts as one, both nearing the edge of bliss. They crashed with a collective of faint sighs and groans. Looking back to see if any of their shipmates made the slightest move but there was nothing but snores, Giggling like children at the revelations of the night they kissed each other almost with a desperation, although love was declared, their future was still uncertain. They quietly assisted in getting the other dressed, calculating how quickly by the noise the chains made. Thom helped to fasten her breeches then pulled up his own, Christy brought her legs up and lay with her back against him, and broad arms shrouded her in safety, even though there was none to be had.

"Thomas?"

"Hmm?

"We're going to get out of this aren't we?"

There was silence as Thom pondered the thought of lying to her but he knew better than that, knew her better than that.

"I hope so love…I hope so"

A hundred miles south of St Laurie's Gulf, The Black Pearl was speedily cruising towards it's destination, Joshamee, Greg and Caleb took turns in steering the ship as Jack was far too preoccupied to even steer in the right direction. It soon became apparent that the closer they got to their journey's end the more anxious The Pearl's Captain became. Getting to the point where he had to be dismissed by his own father! Caleb leaned against the wheel, pulling it to starboard then leaning again he sighed heavily against the lever and felt to arms hang around his waist.

"Worrying again I see" Ana-Maria said softly, resting her head into the crook of Caleb's neck.

"Can't seem to do much else but steer this ship, give orders when their needed…how long has it been Ana?"

"You know how long, why asks me when it troubles you so? You make me feel guilty just telling you"

"I know but somewhere in the back of my mind I so desperately want to be wrong…please, tell me" He grumbled scraping his balding head against the black oak.

"It's been over eight months, she'll be okay Captain they both will" She Murmured unconvincingly

"We're running out of time, she may have her crew with her but she needs comfort, needs her family – it'll be the biggest challenge of her life and I don't want it to happen in some cramped ship's cabin" He said defensively before turning to the ocean in shame then turned back and clasped The West-Indian's hand as an apology.

"She's never been weak Caleb; you have to stop fearing the worst – Thom is with her as is Christy, the child won't be the first born on a pirate ship"

"It should not have been on a pirate ship, it should have been at home, in Havana with her father and her husband chewing their nails off in wait, not on an adventure bound by a daft epiphany"

"Ship ahoy, a sail on the seas!" Mason called out from his reluctant post as Watchman.

"Where away Mister Wilder" Ana yelled back

"Just off the Stern, too distant to mark her though"

Caleb took his telescope and pointed to the floating figure on the horizon; he grunted in frustration and tossed the eye glass to the West Indian who strolled to the edge of the ship.

"He's right I can't make out a thing, not even her colours – What do you want to do?"

Caleb stared northwards the notion of his daughter being somewhere out there weighing heavily on his mind.

"This better be worth the effort!" He huffed then begrudgingly turned the helm towards the strange figment on the ocean. Unbeknown to them, a sodden and bedraggled Albert Finch took the blanket against his neck as he watched the ship coming toward him, pleading with all that was left of him, that it was one of his.


	10. In God's Country

**Whoops, sorry people just a few editing glitches, nothing to worry about: Same as before - The subject matter on this chapter is tricky but colonial history was never pretty. I've handled this as respectfully and sensitively as I can and mean no offence to any party. Particularly those of Native America, this is another U2 songfic that highlights Jack and Ruby-Rose's dilemma and what they mean to each other: Trying to find their place as the 'New World' is being conquered. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**_ Desert sky, dream beneath the desert sky.  
The rivers run but soon run dry.  
We need new dreams tonight.  
Desert rose, dreamed I saw a desert rose  
Dress torn in ribbons and bows  
Like a siren she calls (to me)._**

The Black Pearl cruised swiftly towards the ship, the crew looking on curiously as no guns were being fired to herald it's presence; to notify whether it was friend or foe. Caleb Sparrow actually wondered if being fired upon would be better than simply waiting for the mystery to be revealed: A full thirty minutes past and the retired Captain had his eye fixed through the telescope for most of it, until finally he recognised it: A beautifully crafted sculpture of a female figure raising delicate hands up to the sky.

"Would you mind doing me a favour Miss Varens?" Caleb request with a stutter, frail wrinkled hands shook violently as he handed the Spyglass to the young woman.

"Aye Captain, dies something trouble you sir?" Ana-Maria looked curiously at the old patriarch of The Sparrows' nest, murmuring incoherently as a frown etched long and deep unto her face.

"Would you mind telling me if that's our beloved jinn that's bobbing on that battered ship on yonder?" Caleb looked down at the deck, he didn't have to hear the answer, he saw her tense up and though he was old his eyes were still in good use.

"Aye sir, it is our Jin what happened, where is everyone?" She answered softly. Caleb shook his head and stomped his left foot in frustration looking back at what was now identified as The Oracle.

"There are some days, some very rare days where I wish I never became a pirate, never left Jordan and…never, never had children" He groaned.

"Better get Jack up here" Ana-Maria remarked hastily as she darted for The Captain's Cabin where she left her friend at his desk in a deep drunken slumber.

**_ Sleep comes like a drug in God's country  
Sad eyes, crooked crosses, in God's country_**

"Yes, you do that…he's going to _love_ this" Caleb mused sarcastically, clipping down the telescope with one fierce shove.

Meanwhile in the humid thickets of the Acadian wilderness was a small chain of trekkers, already triumphant over the dissuasion of being bound with rope Ruby-Rose Sparrow assessed her surroundings.

"Pretty place isn't it? I forgot how vast this forest is…Ana-Maria would love this view" She said with what Lizzie though a surreal moment of contentment

"How long have you known her?" Lizzie caught a branch in her hand just before it whacked her face, the briars cut deep into her palm. Ruby-Rose simply took her headscarf from her banyan coat pocket and casually wrapped it around the affliction.

"Ana? Blimey, must be seven or eight years; She was originally part of Jack crew but wisely decided against the Cortez treasure hunt" The pirate Captain reminisced fondly of her absent friend.

"A pirate who turns away from the prize, is that even possible?" Lizzie persisted while the Crimson Queen trundled calmly down the hillside while the Indians watched them with a cautious eye.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold mate, besides her healthy superstitions may have saved her life. She saw the gold as nothing but blood money and as you know by now – Blood money doesn't pay very well"

Liz paused a moment as a shiver ran down her spine, remembering Barbossa's horrific tale, remembering how it chilled her to the bone; never in all her life had she felt so alone.

"Lizzie, you'd have to excuse me; I've only now realised you were held captive by him weren't you? He wasn't the best of company to keep un-dead or alive" She scoffed then smiling apologetically she rubbed the girl's back and pulled her arm to encourage her to walk again.

"Ana had a ship once; The Griffin a beautiful ship she was with timbers of sequoia and the lightest beech – Ana-Maria was so proud, then lo and behold Jack did the daft thing and commandeered it" The crimson Queen chuckled melancholically

"Yes, she mentioned it a lot during our journey together" Lizzie picked at the silk scarf then warily resumed to watch her footing.

"Didn't talk to me for near enough a year, I received word from Jack that the ship ran aground off the coast of New Zealand, poor Ana wasn't a happy woman"

Lizzie smiled, and then pawed the pirate's arm like she would when conspiring with her cousins back in London so many years before.

"We patched things up after meeting up in Singapore but she never spoke to Jack until that time in Tortuga with your William" Ruby-Rose's words reverberated as they began to stomp down the slope, like a pair of marching missionaries.

The aristocrat was alarmed by how envious she was of the expert thief she was poor but had everything she could possibly want. She had freedom, independence and a spirit that could rival her husband's. Her thoughts of Jack Sparrow drifted back to the night on the island; she had not expected him to be so morose or thoughtful. Nor to observe the importance of his ship in the same light as breathing, as a home, something that truly belonged to him. He talked about Ruby-Rose like a lament his stare would falter slightly but he never gave himself away.

"You truly love each other don't you, I often wonder if my station shames will obstructs his plight to marry me" Lizzie said sadly

"Nonsense, the better fools are those in love and I doubt a man would face the wrath of such a huge and crude establishment as the East India Trading Company just to help someone"

"Quite a gentleman, your Jack Sparrow"

"Yes…Yes I know" Ruby-Rose nodded

The Pirate in question was locked in an intense stare between himself and the now safely-rescued Albert Finch, his fist was firmly against his lips and as the tales of woe were narrated he found himself pushing his fist harder against him mouth until finally he couldn't take it any more.

"Hold up Albert, you're telling me that are nearly nine years of commandeering ships, shanghaiing crew and ignoring the code time out of number that she actually _kept_ it?! He asked incredulously, Albert twitched nervously but his old friend and previous Captain of The Oracle could not help him, it was his daughter this time so his side was with Jack.

"She did it for the crew, poor Thom was in a terrible state when he came aboard. Isaac took the wheel and nobody said a word about it for days until-

"Until Beckett became the next Barbossa, I should be relieved that he didn't leave her alone on a spit of land but I'm not. 'Cause somewhere out there is my wife and child with a bounty on her head" Jack yelled but it was towards lady luck and the nuisance of fate, never directing it at Albert.

"Easy son, we have no time to lose; Ana-Maria plot The Black Pearl's course to Newark, I'll take my ship back again and head to Washington" Caleb ordered, the Jamaican nodded then bolted out the room where she bellowed out frantic orders to the bewildered crew.

"I'll take the lads from Tortuga with me; see if we can spring Thomas and that Jamieson girl. You get to Newark and head to a place called Cape May, go through the towns until you find a man by the name of Cameron Forrester" Caleb pleaded with his son.

"You lost your marbles or something, why would I lark about finding this Forrester bloke?"

"Because if I know my girl like I think I know my girl…that is where she's headed"

"I've never heard of him, who is he?"

"The last connection, last piece of the puzzle Brogan's Fletcher's business partner" Caleb braced himself for the wrath that was about to be unleashed.

"Olivia's old man? How would you know how could—you knew her name all along didn't you?"

"Don't be stupid, oh very well…do you remember when you took Liv to Hong Kong?"

"How could I forget, for two days she was lost; a twenty-two year old having panic-attacks is not a good look dad" Jack shrugged as Caleb glared at him for neglecting to mention the escapade, he tilted his head then carried on.

"The few things I managed to get from her lead me to a very long and tiresome paper trail. That and a letter I found in that pinafore she was wearing lead to a financier by the name of Cameron Forrester – quite a shady fellow if you ask me"

Jack's mouth was opening and closing in complete awe and astonishment, he knew her name, knew where she had come from yet he confessed absolutely nothing.

"How could you put me in this position, how could you do it to _her_, you know how much it meant to her, you're the one who knew about her nightmares – You didn't do a single, blooming thing!" Before either of them knew it Jack had his father pinned against the door. His shirt collar was reefed right up to his cheeks, Caleb knew this was coming and handled it was indifference.

"I was in Tortuga! How am I supposed to counter impulsive actions when I'm on the other side of the Caribbean? Look Jack what's done is done all that's left to do now is find them"

"You seem so sure we will, how can we know if the baby is in good health, or if Ruby-Rose isn't lying in a ditch somewhere. You and your wretched self-righteousness" With that Jack threw and left hook at his old man, Caleb stumbled but he did not fall, he just smirked.

"Such fire, such spark…be sure for once to put it to good use" He scolded before throwing Jack out of his grasp" Jack leaned against a beam as he father swayed against the door.

"There something else Captain…Something that may please you" Albert piped up nervously, coughing and spluttering as he sipped the brandy.

"What Albert? The Sparrows enquired in unison.

"The day after we left St Augustine we encountered an unnatural foe; not a storm nor white squall. The Mistress of the sea took it upon herself to refuse Ruby-Rose's plight"

"Mistress, you mean Amphitrite the Queen of The Sea; what happened Albert?!" Jack urged

"Nothing to fret over sir, her ladyship unleashed her sirens, the ship was almost taken had it not been for Captain Rose, Christy Jamieson and myself. She challenged her Captain, little Rose challenged her and she won.

A hush shrouded the captain's cabin and the tension was released and exchanged for silent excitement and so much pride it was almost tangible.

"And so…Las Reina Carmesi puesto" Jack whispered in a daze, looking up at the ceiling he began chuckling with glee

"Las Reina Carmesi puesto" Caleb nodded then exhaled, the world on his shoulders weighing heavily upon him.

"I knew it, I knew it all along; the world is hers now as is the sea. The truest pirate ever born, God what a woman – don't think I've ever loved anyone more than her" He mused quietly, turning to his father he hated the expression of disapproval on his face.

"Is it? Has the world really belonged to us my boy, or do we borrow it like we borrow everything else?"

"Easy Dad, aren't you proud; our Ruby-Rose sedated a Goddess!"

"I'm getting too old for this game Jack and like it or not you are too, pirates are running out of places to hide. Cuba being one of the last refuges for our kin"

"What's up dad what's all this about?" Jack groaned irritably

"It's about the future Jack; Yours, mine, Olivia's, my grandchild's…piracy is dying Jack. Sooner or later you have to go back"

"Back where, where have we got but Havana?" Jack bluffed; he knew where this was leading but was adamant not to follow.

"Back to the world that rejected us, rejected you – I want the child to know more than being a dynasty of thieves Jack- When this is over, you Ruby-Rose and the little one should start afresh someplace else"

"Oh yeah like it's that easy, like I want to go back to living such bureaucratic nonsense. Liv won't stand for it and neither will I!" Jack scowled.

"She'll do it for the baby, there are very few things on this Earth more powerful than instinct – She'll do what she must Jack, you both will" Caleb was in deep reflection now and his son only ever saw it once and that was when his mother died.

"What right do you have to trample on a man's way of living, this is the life I have lived for eighteen years Dad – I don't know how to live any other way" Jack replied, the defiance was gone and at that moment he was no longer the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow he was simply Jack: Son of Caleb.

"Yes you do and you'll remember and adapt in time, I interfere and mock you; I'm just a simple blaggard Jacoby….But despite it all; I am still your father and you are still my son" Caleb concluded his sermon by roping an arm over the shoulder of his boy. Jack stood by with raised hands until awkwardly patted him on the back but pretty soon he was enjoying the rare moment of union.

Albert Finch who had known the young Sparrow since infancy turned to the window; he had enough discretion and a sense of loyalty to keep the sentimental observations to himself. The homecoming would be warmly welcomed, he knew it to be his last but he couldn't think of a better way to see the end.

"Now get to Cape May, get to Cameron before Olivia does – we still don't know whose side he's on – you're going to find them and once that tiny bundle is in your arms…you'll know why I'm such a maniac" Caleb leaned back and clamped a strong, firm hand over his boy's shoulder, Jack nodded in one of the only occasions he's ever been obedient to anyone.

Stepping away the elder Sparrow fixed on his waistcoat, tied a black scarf across his balding head and donned his Monmouth Cap. He flashed his hands and spread his fingers wide like the magicians of old; at sixty-four he knew he still had what it took.

"You look good old man" Jack grinned

"I know I do Sunshine…Mister Finch, fancy one last rumble for old times' sake? What's say we hop aboard The Oracle and see where her former occupants have got to, eh?" Caleb said invitingly with a glint in his eye before turning the handle towards his old ship where a separate adventure awaited him.

"Wouldn't wish to be anyplace else Captain Caleb" Albert chortled with boyish excitement as he gulped the last drop of rum and slammed the tumbler on Jack's desk. He nodded a thank you to Sparrow Junior before eagerly following Sparrow Senior out unto the deck towards the plank that bridged the two vessels. A gaggle of novice pirates and seamen stampeded after them and took their temporary stations.

"OI!" Jack called out while jumping up on the first foot of rigging.

Caleb and Mason Wilder turned around expectantly.

"Happy hunting" He said and courteously took off his cap and made a rigid bow, a respectful tradition among pirates that he proudly acknowledged whenever he could, even if it was only to his own father.

Mason smiled and The Captain of The Oracle tilted then swayed his head in a notion of endearment towards his boy. Then taking off his own cap he let the strands of his thinning hair blow in the wind along with his trademark Incan earring and bowed back.

Jack Sparrow perched himself against the rigging for a number of minutes as he watched his father sail away; not knowing if he ever would see either the ship or his father or even his wife again. Even if Ruby-Rose was safe and well it would still leave his spirit crushed. For the pirates' life was ending, _his_ pirate's life was ending – not knowing what in heaven or hell he would be re-born to: A merchant again, a landowner, innkeeper perhaps, he sifted through the options and none of them were to his liking at all.

"Goodbye Dad" He whispered to himself.

**_ Set me alight, we'll punch a hole right through the night.  
Every day the dreamers die to see what's on the other side.  
She is liberty, and she comes to rescue me.  
Hope, faith, her vanity  
The greatest gift is gold._**

The Native Americans and their captives travelled for three days north and Ruby-Rose was grateful she chose to execute her wild escapade in the summer. Her feet were barely her own as they were finally led into a clearing and a little hub of wigwams and campfires as they finally reached the home of the Passamaquoddy. The two women were relieved as their path finally evened out into a nice and spacious stretch of grass.

The name of the head hunter was called out repeatedly as his kin welcomed him home while gawking at the 'strange squaw dressed as white man' as Lakota frequently described. They were gently ushered to the centre of their sacred community where a stout woman with the neatest plaits in her hair stood beside an old man who sat on an exquisitely carved high chair. His mood seemed ominous but a wry smile crept across his world-weary face after eyeing Elizabeth Swann before bursting into gentle laughter.

"You invaders are odd in your ways, a woman who dresses like a man? Are you warrior, do you wish to be warrior?" The man chuckled, a tense pause followed but the pirate Queen guessed it would be better to be laughed at than intimidated.

"Ah, well I am, yes" Ruby-Rose stumbled on her words and the expected mockery began and she could feel Liz sidle closer beside her.

"She speaks truth for she holds the weapons of a white man" Lakota interjected and without warning, raised the tails of her banyan and unfastened the brace where her sword was hanging. Lakota's second-in-command handed his chief the rifles. The tribesman raised his eyebrows with astonishment.

"Have you intentions to use these weapons?"

Before Lizzie could blink her friend starting flailing her arms again in a typical Jack Sparrow-like manner.

"Nah, n-n-n-no no certainly not; like I said to Lakota here; we have them merely to defend our meek little selves" Yelped the outlaw in a frenzy, watching the chieftain as he surveyed her steel weapon.

"A gifted craftsmanship, you gifted in fighting?"

The rather tactless question made the girls' hearts leap right up their rib cages and up their throats. Liz swallowed her lump hard and watched with beady brown eyes as to how the pirate would handle the situation.

"It is necessary to have skills with a sword where I come from, yes" Ruby-Rose cautiously nodded before grabbing hold of Lizzie's wrist to calm the aristocrat down.

"You come from bad place where woman needs gun? White men live badly so they bring more bad over here?" The chief demanded.

"Olivia…watch your words" Lizzie begged so desperately she was almost on the point of kneeling. Ruby-Rose took a deep breath then made a silent prayer and wish of love for Jack. Swearing to herself if she ever made it back she would never leave his side again for as long as she lived.

"No, I am from place where some women can battle, where some can go to war" The expectant mother stammered.

"You are spies, you fight for them; you fight for George and Louis to conquer our lands, to take what you please!" The quiet demeanour of the Indian faded away into the bitterness and self-loathing of an observer helpless to stop history in the making.

"We are not spies, we pledge no allegiance of any sort to either King George or his opposing French counterpart – I have no country to speak of, no sovereign rules me" Ruby-Rose roared back, the chief squinted in confusion.

"Yet you talk the tongue of the white man, of the British and still you claim loyalty to no one, why should I believe you?"

"I plead for you to, I come from the islands in the far south-east; I'm not familiar with your language of course and I don't know if you're familiar with the term in mine. But the French call us…Forban" She replied, her authoritarian assertiveness was finally brought to the fore.

"Forban – Ah this word I have heard from the enemy once, I believe my brethren encounter your people every so often. You're a pir-ate; a thief who dwells at sea, yes?"

The Crimson Queen nodded with satisfaction at finding common ground with the chief, both were warriors, both were fighting for survival. But nothing prepared her for the proposition he was about to me.

"An adage that reaches far and wide, even on the winds of my country and the ears on my people: My enemy's enemy--"

"—Is my friend…aha look my people are not cowards but I've never been not to be embroiled in other people's….mayhem" Ruby-Rose stammered, desperate to find the most tactful words imaginable, her throat tightened as she knew where the conversation was going and was sorely tempted to close her eyes.

"Your baby is ready to be born, red-haired warrior; I look at your weapons and I see one who battles well, who knows war well – Help us defeat the French and you may go free"

Ruby-Rose gave the faintest of squeals, it was a noise she did not normally vent out loud for the sake of pride but her crew were not there to witness it. Liz gawped then moved towards the chief in silent protest but the pirate swung her hands behind her and stopped her movements; her eyes never once left the old man.

"Impossible, I must get to my destination before my child is born; it's safety will hold as a dangerous distraction to our lives and yours. I cannot--"

"You dress as a man; this tells me you are cunning, you dare to challenge my rule and this shows moral courage. You _will_ be set free after your obligation.

Ruby-Rose was gasping with fear and exhaustion, staring down at her swollen stomach she then looked up at her reluctant who shook her head manically but what did she know about sacrifice or life or death decisions?

"Despite the greed that consumes the people of the West we have our word of honour, promises are made to be broken but we strive to keep our word as much as possible"

"I am Chief Elu, if you not so estranged to these lands; I would take great offence by stinging word, proud we are of our honour and proud we will remain – You fight with us?"

Liz grabbed on to Ruby-Rose's coat but her mind was made up; such dangerous times there were in and such guilt she felt for wanting to bring a child into such a world where it had been nothing but conquer or be conquered for the past millennia and here again were the human race about to trudge through the last piece of Eden, the last piece of God's Country.

"The prize will be our freedom our guns, horses and a trail that leads to Cape May, yes?

The time-ravaged chief with greying hair that still held beauty looked from side to side at his men then grinned at the young woman. His Ancestors had sent him a strange day with an even stranger puzzle to solve but he liked it, he liked it a lot.

Chief Elu nodded and with great hesitation and heightened awareness of an adventure losing control right before her eyes Ruby-Rose nodded also: An oath was sworn and an obligation was made. The two women stood there dumbstruck as the congregation dispersed and they went about their business. The Chief stood up and went into his wigwam Lakota nodded in respect and followed him.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Liz was angry but her voice was hoarse with fear, they were panting like they had just run a mile. Their arms entwined as they used each other to steady themselves.

"Now Lizzie, do you really want me to answer that question or shall we leave things as they are hmm?" The Pirate Captain wheezed letting the aristocrat think it over and it lead to complete silence.

They mingled warily with the tribe, accepting food and water as graciously as they could. Once they observed the enthusiastic story-telling and the smiles of daydreaming children they relaxed a little.

Night fell and with it came the potent smell of campfires and the howling of distant wolves, the two young captives both lay awake in their shared wigwam anxious but snug in their layered blankets. Elizabeth no longer standing her curiosity sat up and began another inquisition.

"I overheard your query to the group who caught us today, you mentioned two tribes of natives. I assume you know more that what you're letting on and I demand to know"

Ruby-Rose grumbled from beneath the skins and snug furs and reluctantly threw them off her body, she had been trying to get comfortable despite the baby's incessant kicking but the long day would turn into just another long night.

"Anyone ever tell you your skills of observance might land you into trouble, did that whole fiasco fifteen months ago teach you anything?" Ruby-Rose whined.

Elizabeth Swann had exchanged courtesy for stubbornness many days before, she had unlimited amounts of determination at her disposal and unfortunately for The Pirate Queen she was hell bent on using them.

"Very well, first time I ran away from the silk mill I headed into the wilderness instead of the coast: I ran for hours and hours until I just fell down, when I came to I was lying beside the campfire of a Maliseet tribe" Ruby-Rose closed her eyes and spoke soft about the memory.

Liz lay on her side with her hand tucked against her head and listened with great interest, pirates really did make the best story-tellers.

"It was a cold November but it wasn't snowing when I left the mill, I woke up again and found myself in a snug wigwam with two inches of snow outside. I saw ice across a large river – St Laurie's – so we travelled a long way" Ruby-Rose explained with the unmistakable tone of melancholy in her voice.

"What happened to you, what happened to them" Liz asked, with far more sympathy this time.

"I was tended to by an woman, not to many years younger than our new friend Chief Elu; the dark strands still fighting against the grey. Her name was Aleshanee – want to know what it means?" Ruby-Rose chuckled although her eyes were glistening with tears.

Liz shrugged but smiled, it was relaxing to embrace memories that were not here own and as she imagined the story, envy reared it's ugly head.

"…S-she plays all the time, she wrapped me up in this huge cape and it was the first and only time I've ever had a mother's love. Couldn't last though, I had to go back for their sake more than mine" She whimpered.

"You're quite the traveller Ruby-Rose, I'd almost give anything to have want you have" Lizzie lamented

"It's a life that's raw and not just romantic, try to remember that eh Liz?" The pirate heard heavy breathing then a yawn that passed for an agreement. After a few moments all was still again.

Only if she focused hard enough could she remember Aleshanee's kind face and recall the nights they looked at the stars together. The memory of comfort and the contrast of her present loneliness was all too much for the Pirate Queen: For her reign had no meaning on land, she had know crew to harass, no mask to hide behind, at that moment she did not feel like Poseidon's Sacred Flower, she just felt like flesh and blood. A vulnerable woman that was scared to death for the life of her child and with that fear came a plea: A request that was just as much a weakness as the source of her greatest strength.

"Damn it Jack Sparrow where are you?" She sobbed quietly.

**_ Sleep comes like a drug in God's country  
Sad eyes, crooked crosses, in God's country_**

Earlier that day, shuffled off from their floating prison to another Iron brig out in the middle of Georgetown's harbour the defeated crew of The Oracle awaited their fate. Between the bars gawped a revered and very stern Commodore; James Norrington was a fair man who had a disdain for pirates but it was something he lived with. That was of course before his former secret lover snatched his former fiancée from his very grasp. William Turner stood beside him, dangerously close and the Scot wondered if the news had affected his judgement.

"Sensibilities and the Sparrow dynasty appear not to intertwine very well, would you mind telling us what your mistress intends for Miss Elizabeth Swann?" He jeered, the band of thieves all looked down at the dirt as frowns and apathy was all they saw as well as the usual impatience and disgust from a certain Governor.

"If what I heard is true, Elizabeth Swann is not the kind of woman to allow herself to be snatched" Thomas coughed

"My daughter is spirited, that is no secret but can you guarantee her safety with no one but your mistress to protect her?" The governor intervened.

Christy tagged her arm around The Scot's bicep; the two lovers leaned against each other then braced themselves for the inevitable.

"I cannot even make a guarantee that my mistress _herself_ is safe" The Quartermaster scowled defiantly.

"What do you mean by that? Norrington asked, curious by the worry on the man's face especially when regarding the question the officer posed.

"No matter, no assurance for my daughter means no assurance for you…any of you; you will be taken away from here and be dealt with accordingly.

The pirates groaned for they knew what that meant however discreetly the aristocrat made it: A hangman's noose or a firing squad. Thomas Laurie sighed then stroked the hair of his beloved with one hand and reassuringly squeezing the shoulder of his youngest shipmate with the other.

_** Naked flame, she stands with a naked flame  
I stand with the sons of Cain  
Burned by the fire of love  
Burned by the fire of love.**_


	11. Prowling Wolf, Swooping Eagle

**Sorry for the delay, was held up cos my ant-virus software decide to expire on me and I had nasty little invaders to be rid off. The nature of this chapter is in much the same nature as the last, except of course it's a lot darker. In short; history is still ugly but I hold deep respect and no offence to any part whatsoever. **

**This has a very Last Of The Mohicans, in fact I wrote it while listening to the soundtrack piece called 'Promontory' anybody that has seen the film would know that score is awe-inspiring!**

* * *

A pillar of dust spewed up from the rock, caused by a speeding bullet fired from a rifle held in a novice's hand: Elizabeth frowned at the unrelenting feats of practise shots, her latest only being a minute improvement from her last.

"Could be better" She grumbled self-consciously

"Could be worse" Ruby-Rose advised with a voice muffled by her hand as he face leaned against her fist. She had been coaxing the aristocrat for most of the morning to learn the ways of a gun, but no matter how much patience the pirate had it was like teaching a child that did not wish to learn.

"I cannot believe you have yet to condone the actions of those savages, I push us head first into a conflict. Jack can be wild but you Captain Rose are insane"

"Kindly turn to the matter at hand if you please: I will not have an ignoramus in my company, it's 'native' or nothing. What do I need to condone for; their fighting for their lives, for their very survival…As a pirate I can relate to that" Ruby-Rose replied forlornly.

"I bet, just another feather in your illustrious cap; trying to outwit your husband it would seem" Lizzie sneered, The Crimson Queen shook her head before carefully climbing down the mound of rock; she was finding Liz's whining almost too exhausting to bear.

Upon taking the rifle, Ruby-Rose fingered the trigger and an iris of emerald fixed upon the target, expectantly triumphant as the rock was blasted right off it's perch.

"No, no more adventures not after this – not ever again; the birth of my child is the day I officially resign as 'scourge of the British Navy'" She said simply while focusing on the bark of an elm tree. Underestimating her range she singed her left temple from a powder burn.

"Retire, you; Poseidon's only flower? Now that I'd _never_ believe"

"You trust your senses; you can see with your own eyes can you not? I am a slave turned pirate-turned Captain-turned-Pirate-Queen…motherhood is the next phase of my life, I'm hoping it will be the best" Ruby-Rose's words were meant to be gentle and philosophical but the burn made it impatient and crude.

Shoving the Winchester into Lizzie's hand, she wiped away the soot from her eyebrow and watched her student take another crack at weaponry. A loud whistle followed by a plume of dust shot up not too far from where the pirate had fired herself. Ruby-Rose smiled with relief and patted her friend on the arm, perhaps now they were finally getting somewhere.

"What about Jack, could he actually do the unheard of thing and retire himself?" Liz persisted although she remembered her manners this time.

"Well as you already know my dear, Jack's just Jack; he's a good leader loyal friend so on and so fourth but he has and will continue to do whatever he likes. I just hope the poor little blighter does not end up like Will Turn--"

And so, there it was in black and white, clear as crystal: Ruby-Rose Sparrow unwittingly revealed the last of her fears, one that had been there from the very beginning – Did Jack love her enough to give up that which became his lifeline, after his fall from grace as a reluctant employee of The EITC, after Barbossa's betrayal: The mighty unyielding ocean that had no laws but Poseidon's, a place he felt no rejection, no fear and least of all his freedom.

"_Does he really have it in him to give it up for me?_" The moment that thought entered her head time stood still, suddenly it occurred to her that she had no idea if Jack would.

Though the remark was an indirect and unintentional act of malice, Elizabeth was alarmed by the statement but she quickly pitied the woman instead of being repulsed by her. The world was changing around them and it was not necessarily for the better, the aristocrat thought about the adage of 'no honour amongst thieves' and wondered if it could be re-written somehow.

Ruby-Rose bowed her head in shame and sulked awhile before gazing up at Liz with as much honesty a stare alone could portray, then softly she spoke.

"Bill Turner and I had a vague acquaintance many years ago; Jack placed me in his charge not too long after we left St Laurie's gulf. He entertained me, made sure I was fed; a good man he was but he loved piracy too much"

"And you think your son or daughter will copy the fate of my fiancé do you?" Liz sighed before crossing her arms

"It was not meant as a derogatory comment; he was a good pirate but the sadness of leaving a family behind was always held in his eyes"

"Jack tell you all this?"

"Contrary to what you think you know about my husband he is a patient and worthy confidante – Barbossa told me, I worked out the rest when I first spied Young Will in Panama; quite the father's son your William" Ruby-Rose explained cheerily, she stopped and smiled a dreamy, dazed smile.

"What is it?""

"Now dear old Bootstrap – God rest his soul – had absolutely no time for heirs and graces, which you m' dear have in irritating abundance. But…in spite of that, I think he would have liked you" Ruby-Rose nodded and observed a shy but smug grin creeping on the aristocrat's face. Saying no more after that, they continued with their target practise.

For three days the two young women played gracious albeit anxious guests to their indigenous hosts, Ruby-Rose stole a moment to herself and bathed in a pool cocooned by a rock face on one side and the forest on the other. Looking down at herself she indulged in self-criticism as her body was just one big swell; belly-button turned out, feet swollen a sore, her spine feeling like it would snap in two. Liz was right there was a difference between the Sparrow couple; Jack was daring and she was just plain daft. Looking around at the beauty of the idyllic spot she felt appalled that she was part of the race that would soon conquer all that she saw. She had no sovereign or country to speak; she was a colonist but a British Colonist all the same. Much like Jack his mother was British his father a Jordanian but he was born on a ship sailing from it, so he too had so sovereign or country to speak of . The romantic in the Crimson Queen liked to believe that they need no country, no wretched anthem to sing to as long as they had each other; loyalty was their sovereign, mutual love was their country.

Scooping up the clear water she let it slip through her fingers, on smelling it there was no salt, on looking at it there was no swirl of white. A stray tear rolled down her cheek as she missed so many things all in that moment; the sea, her captaincy, her home, her ship, her crew, her friends, her father…her Jack. The thought of her husband lingered a while longer than the others but throwing water on her face she forced it to fade away. Standing up she waded through the water and gathered her new attire of a Native American woman.

"Captain Sparrow?" Elizabeth called out from behind the bushes; her voice was taut and sombre.

"Aye Miss Swann, so what do I owe the pleasure?" Ruby-Rose sniffled while wriggling into the roan-coloured trousers and cape.

A hesitant pause followed the light-hearted question and immediately the pirate stopped what she was doing.

"The tribe are congregating…O-Olivia I think they're making ready for battle" She murmured dismally, Ruby-Rose leapt into authoritarian action as adrenalin rushed through her veins, pleading one last time for her unborn child to forgive her she grabbed her belongings and snatched Lizzie's hand into her own before they raced back to camp as fast her full-term pregnancy would allow.

Traipsing cautiously towards the main hub of people, Chief Elu spotted them and requested for his people to make way. Splitting into two groups the tribe parted and a hush fell upon them, the only noise that was heard was the shuffling of weapons and the nervous braying of the horses. Ruby-Rose's mouth was dry as a desert and it took several gulps before she could utter a word.

"The time has come for you to honour your allegiance and sworn obligation" He said gravely as he handed her a rifle, from the scratches on the base she realised it was the one she borrowed from Agnes.

"Just as long as you remember yours" Ruby-Rose answered gruffly and wrapped sweaty fingers around the barrel and took back what belonged to her.

Elizabeth tried to hold hers with the same feigned disinterest but she couldn't help gazing upon it like she had never seen one before, or at least one that she would use to kill before. Looking up at her friend she realised nobody could make a bluff quite like a Sparrow.

"Lakota say that you prowl like a Hunting Wolf….and you fly like Swooping Eagle, both are gifts and should be treated as such"

The two captives looked at each other with a bizarre combination of bewilderment and pride.

"Prowling Wolf? I swear Ruby-Rose anymore alternative names and you'll forget which one you were born with" Liz scoffed teasingly

"From Swann to a Swooping Eagle, anyone would think you were a born anthropologist!" The pirate Captain counteracted and for a brief moment they indulged in the humour of their new names.

Chief Elu gave them a curious look before tending to his chosen party of warriors, with a traditional farewell over and done with Ruby-Rose was aided unto a horse but Elizabeth. The informality of having her hair in a loose plait suited the aristocrat as did the native garb she wore. Handing the reigns over to the pirate she wondered why it took so long for Ruby-Rose to retrieve them.

"What is it Olivia, what's wrong; is it the baby?"

"Ever since I arrived in Falmouth I've been trying to keep track of the time now I only want to forget"

Lizzie's eyes squinted in confusion; Ruby-Rose leaned her body back and tried to detach herself from the sentimentality of what she was trying to say.

"I've just remembered…today is my wedding anniversary" She said quietly, Liz nodded then patted the pirate's leg before mounting on her own horse, both of them relieved that the journey was a steady trot more than a hasty gallop.

Captain Jacoby Elias Sparrow was not a happy man, he doubted there was anything he hated more besides a mutiny than cross-country trekking: Horse-riding was one of the few skills that the pirate was hopeless at and he did not mind owning up to the fact, nor embracing the rare occasion where he would set aside the ego for practicality. Instead of riding confidently and bravely wit his crew on horseback, there were forced to hire a wagon with Joshamee doing the driving.

"Hands up who thinks we took a wrong turning?" Jack grumbled, to which Ana-Maria, Jerome, Gregory and Jonah raised their hands. The Cornishman furrowed his brows in annoyance as his long-term friend and Captain sheepishly raised his own.

"You're more than welcome to take the reigns Jack" He said begrudgingly, watching his Captain ponder the question but he already knew what the answer would be.

"Ah but you grasp those leather thingamajigs much more expertly than I could possibly manage" Jack answered languidly

"So where do you suppose we are Captain?" Ana-Maria huffed, everyone including Gibbs turned to him expectantly

"Well if the midday sun is behind us we're heading west when we should be heading south"

"I'll repeat my offer if you take it Captain if not would you kindly be still – I see nothing but a straight path unless there's one hidden away in all that wilderness on yonder" Gibbs retorted, getting more irritable by the second.

"Precisely why I suggested we turn at the last crossroads"

"Jack Sparrow you did no such thing!" Greg intervened with growing impatience.

"I did too…I merely forgot to think aloud that's all" Jack shrugged while dismissing the innkeeper with a wave of the hand the leaned his arm against his raised knee.

A tense silence borne out of tedium, worry and fear washed over the wagon, Jack peeped into the map in a conspiring manner before rolling it up and shoving it into his banyan coat. They had left the shores of Brigantine over an hour ago and were seemingly headed towards Camden instead of where they should have been going. But for reasoning he could not dissuade Jack kept his mouth shut, he still had yet to confront the reasons why and there was so many: Impending fatherhood, his father's secrecy, Cameron Forrester and not least his retirement from piracy. As they travelled over a hill they could see a small hamlet at the bottom.

"Cloaks at the ready everyone .and no peeking or else!" Jack ordered as he pulled a brown cloak over his body, taking off his cap he studied his medallion before kissing it. Tugging the hood over his head he looked back and waited for his crew to finish donning their disguises then tapped Gibbs to get the wagon moving.

Waiting for the assault was like waiting for a death knell, Ruby-Rose sat against a tree trunk ready to embrace the darker side of piracy; a murdered of the innocent. The concept made her feel sick, she plundered, pillaged, took many an advantage with a glad heart but she had never killed anyone. Maimed and ridiculed only when she had to but to steal another's life was unimaginable. She looked to Lizzie who was a shadow of her former self; sweat trickled across her cheeks and she looked deathly pale.

"Liz I want you to listen carefully, no matter how afraid you become you must not shoot at point blank range: Shoulders, arms, leg nothing direct are we agreed?"

"Olivia I cannot fight the instinct to protect myself, they will shoot back, they won't care that we're women; they _will_ shoot back" She stammered

"Oh you cannot fight your natural right to survive, do you think I can? My child is about to be born any day now and I have never been so afraid for my life" The Pirate Queen wheezed with a faltering voice.

The two women tensed up as they heard Gaul accents chattering in the distance, Liz shrank down into the undergrowth leaving Ruby-Rose to nestle her head against her weapon. It was a turn of the tide, a twist of fate which she did not wish to embrace. Laying her body behind the mounded root of a tree she peered down the gun barrel and waited. Hearing rustling all around her as the Indians made ready for combat.

A shrill cry rang out and with it multiple cracks of rifles being fired. A French Captain on a dappled horse bellowed orders to his men, the soldiers surrounded the wagons.

'_Like shooting fish in a barrel…the poor bastards' _ Ruby-Rose thought the first of much repentance but still she pulled the trigger and still a soldier lay injured on the ground. Retreated back behind the tree she reloaded her powder and shells, peering out at the plume of gunfire that came from Lizzie's corner. Ruby-Rose sighed with bitter relief then continued to shoot. Closing her eyes every time she pulled the trigger she claimed five casualties. The natives had progressed to hand-to-hand combat as they dispatched the invaders of their country.

There were seventeen men in the blue-coated regiment and they were being picked off one by one. Suddenly the aristocrat could take it anymore, spying on the men that were leaping into the cart to get away she ran blindly out of her hiding place.

"Allez, allez maintenant!" She screamed

"LIZZIE DON'T!" Ruby-Rose yelled the warring party were distracted presenting the French with the gift of seeing another day.

Ruby-Rose seethed in pain while hobbling manically down the slope, wanting to get to her friend before the wrath of Lakota was unleashed.

The warriors crowded around the pair, stunned and unsure of what to do next. Lakota came bounding out of the thicket not very impressed by what he saw.

"You lie, no honour have you; no honour have any of you!" he roared

"The obligation was sworn by myself alone, this woman does not know the path of a warrior but I do: If you must punish someone, punish me" The Pirate said with reclaimed defiance.

Lakota's jaw clenched as he stood aside to allow his Chief to settle the matter but as respectful as he was, fury burned in his eyes.

"Chief Elu I beg forgiveness and mercy for this woman, my honour was compromised but it was unintentional please…" Ruby-Rose trailed off as Liz tugged her sleeve.

The wise elder looked upon the Pirate then at her reluctant apprentice then handed her a peculiar object. Ruby-Rose exhaled deeply upon remembering she had seen a dremcatcher once before – this was a good sign.

"Your friend is foolish but you Prowling Wolf have wisdom in you spirit which could be older than I am….Stay until the child is born" The old man said softly

"I cannot, a vow that I made to myself must be fulfilled, are we free? She panted, her nervous system smashing into a thousand pieces.

A ghost of a smile that held intrigue, much to Ruby-Rose amazement, a little pride crept on the leader's face.

"Brave warrior of the great sea; I hold your oath fulfilled – Go and may you find peace in your journey"

Elizabeth looked on with such confusion that she thought she would faint, all it took was a speech and that was it, a danger averted?

Two strapping adolescent boys led a set of horses towards the young maidens; a bundle of provisions was loaded against the saddle. Motega, the Chief's eldest son handed the brace of pistols and a sheath to his father. Dangling the brace in his hand he gave it back to it's rightful owner. Ruby-Rose looked down at herself and giggled. Elu could see the joke and smiled too.

"Lizzie, spare us your waist if you please?"

"Beg, Pardon?"

"Just…turned around" Ruby-Rose was embarrassed and Liz was more than hesitant by the strange request, her hips were jolted forward. Looking down she watched in astonishment as Ruby-Rose was fastening her weaponry around her hip.

"It's a loan, just a loan so don't get carried away hmm?" Ruby-Rose warned in jest then struggled to mount the horse Lakota quickly intervened and gently pushed her on top of the saddle. He made a respectful nod and the pirate reciprocated.

"I may return one day and ask for further assistance" The Crimson Queen thought aloud.

"Then it would be a good day" Chief Elu concluded, the young captain skilfully sedated the frisky steed.

"I thank you Chief along Elizabeth, time to leave" The Crimson Queen found it miraculous they were both still alive; of all he adventures this one would not be eagerly mulled over. Now that they had the chance to flee, neither woman took their horse to a steady pace; they galloped faster than the wind.

Jack Sparrow huffed at the heavily-detailed map and wondered where on Earth to begin, nothing was simple on land and he hated the fact. But his impatience for the colonies had to change for the sake of his family. '

_What a marvellous word; family…this is my family, my name is Jack and I'd like to introduce my family' _He thought with childish glee, lowering down the map he was about to stare up into the sky and daydream for a while but he spied something he wished he did not want to see. Officer Gillette former lieutenant to a certain zealous commodore was sitting rigidly upon his horse, quietly slipping off his perch the pirate's head snapped to attention and several clops of hooves echoed into earshot and then into view. Clinging on to the wheel of the wagon to steel himself he caught sight of Norrington looking as foppish and disciplined as ever. Sneaking over to the water trowel where his friends were washing up he frantically tapped his first mate on the shoulder.

"Blast ye, Jack Sparrow can you not give a man a moment of peace!" Spluttering as he choked on the water.

"I would if I could but alas I cannot for there is no peace in a moment like this" Jack replied anxiously

"A moment like what?" Ana-Maria sidled up to her friends, watching as Jack turned away from where he was staring and merely pointed. On following the finger his friends gasped into unison.

"Grab the others, keep your heads and get back on the wagon; do it _quietly_" Jack urged, his friends gathered up their belongings in agitated silence.

Alerted by a strange clattering of iron Jack peeked behind the wagon and did a double-take as he eyes, lungs, heart, stomach leapt out of their places. Slouching in a rusty prisoner wagon with face marked in dirt and sweat sat The Oracle's Quartermaster.

"Thomas" Jack uttered the words softer than a dove's feather and weaker than a breeze on a summer's day. His artful senses made him automatically reach for Ana-Maria's mouth; he did not have to look at her to know she was just as shocked as he was.

"Cover yourself and take some water over to them, your friend Christy looks like she's about to drop" He said tactlessly after lifting his hand and pressing his index finger hard against his lips. Grabbing Gibbs by the waistcoat he dragged him to the very edge of their hiding place.

"Look out for the commodore; you do not blink for a-n-y-t-h-i-n-g savvy?"

Jack watched as his friend let his wide eyes do the talking, making him one of the last to make the unsightly discovery

Thomas Laurie wriggled a little in his spot as it had been a while where he had any feeling in his derriere, the regiment hardly rested since they left Georgetown and was beginning to wonder if he would remember how to walk again. His new love was nestled against his chest while young Ben Crawley was dozing with his back against The Scot's. Reluctantly drifting out of his exhaustion he spied two cloaked figures coming towards the wagon, gazing over at the distracted soldiers.

"Have you folk have nothing better to entertain yourselves with?" He groaned at the strangers.

"Only if the company's good…" Said a familiar voice

"…and of course if the rum is still flowing" Jack smirked under the shadow of his hood buy Thom inhaled deeply at the sight of him, relieved beyond words when his spied his old Jamaican shipmate.

"Jack Sparrow, I'll be damned if you two are not the most handsome sight these pair of eyes have seen" Thom panted

"Ana, Captain Jack; I'm more sorry than I can say – she ordered us to leave her and now everything's gone. We fought for the ship tooth and nail but she's in Poseidon's care now" Christy explained morosely, those that were coherent enough to listen to the story hung their heads.

"Christy, you did your best and that is what any of us strive for, anything beyond that is asking too much" Ana soothed softly, glancing at the King's Officers she quickly stretched her arm through the bars and clutched her friend's hand.

"I'm afraid the vessel in still very much in the possession of us mere mortals" Jack delegated

"What do you mean?" Thom asked sternly

"From the bravery of an exceedingly old pirate who should have retired many moons ago, The Oracle is now in the capable hands of it's former Captain" Jack slurred

"Caleb you mean? That's it my life is forfeited, I have served both father and daughter and if anything happens to Ruby-Rose I—well at least old Albert is safe" Thom sighed, to which Christy leaned in and stroking his thinning hair, Ana-Maria grinned approvingly…Jack just rolled his eyes.

"Fort Frederick is where you are headed Mr Laurie?" Jack asked urgently

"Yes but how did you--" Thom stammered

"…An educated guess from a wise old man who coincidently happens to be my father" Jack replied with a glint in his eye.

"I don't know Jack, I've heard about this fort; it's heavily-guarded – nothing like that run-down heap in Colon" The Quartermaster shrugged his shoulders

"My old man is a stubborn sod; there is only difficulty to something when he sees if for himself"

"Funny how history like to repeat itself" Ana-Maria quipped; Jack threw her a mocking sulk then ushered her quietly to the safer side of the cart.

"He'll be there you'll see, best of luck to you" The pirate concluded, grateful murmurings of hope renewed echoed after him, one after the other as each crew member paid their respects

"And to you Captain Jack"

With their heads bowed to the ground that did not see a young mercenary without a wig and without the uniform walking towards them. Jack looked up slightly as he recognised the brown jacket. The man excused himself from their path but Jack unintentionally stared up at his face for his curiosity would not let him. A moment of confusion then shocking realisation as William Turner stood there gawping at him. He was immediately surrounded by the rest of Jack's posse and hauled feet first into the nearest alleyway.

"Anymore reunions like this and people might think we were twins; one cannot be without the other you know?"

"What in God's name are you doing Jack? You'll get caught or do you want to be known as the Kidnapper of a Royal official's daughter"

"What are you talking about?" Jack gravely enquired

"They crossed paths on the road to York, your pirate princess apprehended a highwayman before taking advantage herself. Norrington unmasked her deception only for Ruby-Rose to hold her to ransom"

"That my dear sword smith is the biggest load of bull m' ears have ever heard!" Ana-Maria growled as she pinned the accuser against the shack.

"One; You're fiancée is a grown woman and from what I remember no pirate with any brain would _want_ to kidnap her. Two; I am appalled by insensitive disloyalty, three; Olivia has bigger things on her mind that you rile His Majesty's navy!" The Jamaican scowled with a rage she could barely contain, Jack watched her feeling his own anger fade away and he didn't think he could have said it better himself.

"What exactly are you doing here William?" He asked impatiently, Will stood up from the wall and looked at Jack shame-faced.

"It was a call to arms Jack; I had little choice, Governor Swann sent me to assist in refining weaponry against the natives" Will stammered unsurprised and guilt-ridden by the grimace that appeared on the pirate's face.

"That's it, that is it I've had enough of it!" Jack protested demonstrating his frustration by slamming his fist against the building.

"What's wrong now Jack?" Ana asked dismally.

"This is wrong, this whole pox of a voyage is wrong; you go back to the regiment and you will help my friends in any way you can!" He ordered to William.

This is it; this is me done; finished, retired, kaput gone bye-bye" He blathered almost nonsensically.

"What are you saying Jack, we've got not time for your theatrics!" The Oracle's first mate scolded.

"Ah but you got time for truth haven't you and my truth is after we catch up with whatshisface, get my wife back with a healthy boy or girl it tow. This hazardous way of living is OVER!"

After several miles and double that in rest stops Liz finally coaxed The Crimson Queen into spending the night in a barn, sleeping amongst the haystacks the aristocrat was disturbed by a rustling sound. Grumbling with annoyance she turned to see Ruby-Rose scanning through the pile of the letters that Agnes had given her.

"It makes no sense at all!" She mumbled

"What makes no sense Olivia?" Lizzie yawned, her hair tawny and riddled with strings of straw.

"The last of these letters; at the beginning they have a Newark address and now I'm seeing a place called…Cape May, it's vexes me so much!" The Crimson Queen said with gritted teeth.

"Date…?"

"March 9th 1712, a month before my parents drowned at sea – there's even a record of my birth somewhere in these" Olivia guffawed with amusement, Liz was about to shuffle over next to her friend when the pirate creased up in pain. A colour of deep burgundy began to stain her trousers.

"I don't care what it thinks I'm not the virgin Madonna" Ruby-Rose seethed

"Ruby-Rose what a thing to say--"

"Well I'm afraid and have a right to say what I wish…..my water has broken" The pirate exclaimed with wide, fearful eyes


	12. The Haphazard Arrival Of Brogan Sparrow

**Firstly I'd like to apologise for taking so long, I'm technologically crippled so I'm forced to be resourceful and use public internet cafes, typing and saving as much as I can. To the Labyrinth fans I swear I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Enjoy and a nice little review will cheer me up no end! **

**Disclaimer: The genius of Jack Sparrow are shared between Johnny Depp and Kieth Richards, wish I was half as cool but I'm not!**

* * *

As morning came, flickers of pink stretched along the sky, larks chirped manically in their nests with the coming of the sun and on a long lonesome road Elizabeth Swann was struggling to assist in walking Ruby-Rose to the nearest town. Both women were shadows of their former smartly-dressed selves: Their hair was matted, their clothes filthy and torn and in any other circumstance the proud pirate would have set aside her anxiety. But that morning she was not a pirate, no cunning criminal, no boastful member of the Great Sparrow dynasty; she was a woman about to give birth, a woman terrified and in pain, a wife that desperately wanted her husband at her side for what would be the biggest event in both their lives.

"You know if old Joshamee was here, he'd say 'I'll give me blessing for a sailor be warned if red sky streaks the morn'" The Crimson Queen panted, completely exhausted by her mile long journey but still managed imitating the Cornish First Officer.

"By what I remember I tend to agree, a strange fellow that Gibbs" Liz grunted whilst trying to keep her friend upright in her arms.

"Ah he means no harm, his stories will be made for good use once the child is old enough" Ruby-Rose coughed, spluttered then seethed her teeth as her contractions shook up her entire body.

"Could you tolerate all that, bad luck here there and everywhere, of daft tales Sea turtles and body-hair stirrups?"

"Oh come, come Lizzie surely your adventures with my husband and I have stopped you taking things at face-value? The simple fact is Gibbs was there when nobody else was, Jack never forgets the dues he must pay – though he likes people to think otherwise, he does remember" The Pirate Captain wheezed.

"How far till the next town? We need rest and you need a bed and the skills of a good midwife, not some amateur adventuress like me"

"Lizzie if piracy teaches you one thing, it's how to be resourceful – Biddleford is just beyond those trees"

The aristocrat gasped some breathless prayers to the almighty that the quest for refuge would not take long for neither time or Mother Nature was on their side.

They reached a bridge that crossed a small but idyllic brook, on passing a small stone wall, footsteps approached from the brush. Thankfully it was no posse of native or group of cutthroats, but two adolescent boys no older than seventeen were still an obstacle to overcome.

"Hand over what you have and your lives will be spared" The boy snarled, Ruby-Rose merely rolled her eyes embarrassed to be reprimanded by a youth.

"What you see is what you get lad now sod off I don't have time for your misdemeanours" Olivia whined impatiently, neither afraid nor impressed by the pickpocket's actions.

"Would a bellyful of lead change your mind" The boy pulled out a pistol, remarkably The Pirate Captain was still unfazed, she slovenly dropped her arms to her sides and sighed with great impatience.

"Look mate, you've caught me on a really bad day; quite a blessing for you may I add. I'm wearing buckskins, I have no property, no purse, no jewellery nothing. You'd have more luck in a market place now if you don't mind-"

"What about that pretty band of gold there?" Hugo Ellis cut her off and cocked his head downward to her wedding finger.

Olivia Fletcher-Sparrow raised her hand for a few seconds then guffawed loud and hearty at the preposterous suggestion.

"_Not-on-your-life MATE!_ This ring has been in my family for three generations and if there will ever be a trade it will be as a war souvenir for a worthy enemy and not a rag-and-tag runt like you" Ruby-Rose was appalled nay insulted by such a remark, giving her wedding ring to a pickpocket?! She'd never live it down.

_Click_

Olivia froze for she recognised the rusty sound, placing her hands reluctantly in the air she turned slowly and saw the musket being pointed with a firm hand.

'_How humiliating!' She thought_

"Alright, alright suit yourself suit your-bloody-self: The ring is fourteen carat gold with a quarter cut of Topaz gemstone…should give you around hundred guineas or something" She grumbled and with bloodied fingers threw him her only legacy of Jack's love that was not made of memory but as he smugly caught the trinket in his hand Olivia realised that there was a legacy far greater…and it was about to be born.

"Now you my lovely what have you got for your wares?" He snorted wickedly, misogyny never sat well with the feisty Pirate Captain on the best of days: Simply sighing she grabbed the boy's throat and squeezed his chin between her thumb and index finger.

"Listen sonny you best be making yourself scarce or I fear much confusion over who the victim of this crime will be" Growling deeply she pinched his jaw one last time before shoving him backwards, startled by the outburst the youth shrank back into the woods. Ruby-Rose grimaced in agony and slammed her hand into Elizabeth's then resumed their journey.

The morning Sun was lost on Jack Sparrow as was the previous night, he had not slept and barely ate for he had searched several taverns and businesses in two different hamlets before a town crier gave directions to the office of the mysterious Cameron Forrester. In the dark he snooped and hunted for documents he wasn't even sure existed anymore, his wife's parents had been dead for twenty-four years; if the lawyer was a crook then he would have destroyed any sort of will years ago. This thought repeated itself in Jack's mind yet still he searched, there was no more doubt love and madness really did go hand in hand.

Creaking from the ceiling alerted Jack to cease his snooping, he had no posse with him this time only his faithful 'brother' at his side – Joshamee Gibbs – and a nervous sword smith waiting outside.

"Halt who goes there" A stern voice unafraid, sounding irritated rather than nervous at the intrusion of his home

"Nobody special, just little old me" Jack shrugged and boldly sat on the man's armchair and stared at the silhouette who came into the weak light of day wearing only his nightgown and a pair of rumpled breeches.

"Who may I enquire is little old you" Cameron approached the pirate after calmly lighting his oil lamp and faced the oddly dressed charlatan with kohl smudges circling wary eyes.

"I come of behalf of the offspring of some long-time deceased companions of yours; it is widely believed that wills and gravestones are the only testament to one's life. I wish to acquire the will of Brogan Fletcher"

"What manner of sadism is this, by whose authority nay but what _right_ do you place upon yourself to mock the dead?" Cameron fumed, the forty-nine year old rigid with astonishment by this stranger.

"No mockery, sir do not judge my appearance for I mean what I say; I represent the interests of his only child, of the daughter Olivia"

"Olivia? Olivia – poor child – is dead; she died of polio nine years after her parents perished at sea. You dare to break into my home and bring up a past that is not yours to dwell on sir!"

"You are wrong Mister Forrester, on both counts; no doubt duped by one Arthur Arlington I imagine, the girl you deem dead survived the outbreak. She survived because she ran away; the girl is now a woman…and my wife"

"My patience and hospitality is waning sir, the child was brought up in circumstances far wealthier than yours. I cannot imagine an innocent like that forming matrimony with the likes of you – Now leave" Forrester was now incensed by such subtle cruelty, being disturbed from sleep did lessen his growing anger.

"Shows how much you know doesn't it?" Jack scoffed with his usual flair of ill-timed mockery.

"I SAID LEAVE!" before he knew it the timid lawyer had slammed his hand across the lantern, the vessel of oil and fire smashed everywhere on the floor and a flame splayed into life. It spread quickly along the table and chair and threatened Cameron Forrester's livelihood as it edged towards a large bureau full of documents.

"Temper, temper" Jack should have known better really but his manners had left him the moment he stepped on land. He wife was missing his child was due any day now it was all or nothing – to hell with manners, he had things to do!

Cameron threw himself towards a wall it was only once he turned around did Jack realise what he was doing as a five-inch cutlass was waving in his direction.

"Oh, listen Cameron it's understandable for you to be angry after all this but let me just try to make amends Hmm?" It was a bluff that the lawyer was not falling for, just as well for Jack was more than ready to wield a bit of steel. Cameron swiped left Jack swung right, steel grinding loudly against steel until the infuriated lawyer lunged at little to close for comfort and Jack was forced to duck.

"Get out of my house or I will run you through like the disrespectful pig you are!"

"Shouldn't you be putting that fire out first, I'm more than happy to help if you just listened-"

"Listen to what? You come here weaving a tale of lies about my Goddaughter who lies buried on the grounds of an orphanage – What proof does the likes of you own to dissuade me?" Cameron roared the fire was dangerously nearing the limit of being too strong for one man to extinguish.

"I have proof and if you permit me I will ease that worried brow of yours; _if you permit me_" Ever so slowly Jack fingered the inside pocket of his banyan jacket until he felt the tiny loops of gold that formed the chain of a locket.

"If she is her mother's daughter then your feud with me is over and we can begin with the reason why I'm here. This locket was sent to me by my father, an illegal adopter who has cared for her since the age of eleven: What you see is a portrait of a young woman on the event of her coming out, the momentum of her eighteenth birthday sent to me a month after" As Jack deliberated he calculated the risk of simply handing the lawyer his most secretive trinket. Cameron looked upon the article and was visibly shaken, yet with a quivering mouth and swaying head he still denied Jack.

"A thief in a lord's house I suspect"

"Check the date, it's engraved on the back" Jack retorted with gritted teeth not remembering the last time he was ever this patient with any man – _Maybe the eunuch _

Sure enough as Cameron flipped the oval-shaped plate of gold dug dainty lettering carved deep, it took a while for his eyes to focus but he read out the date and initials.

"R.R.S 1728 – I cannot believe it but it really is her, so much like her mother; are they your initials sir?

"The initials are of no consequence, they hold little meaning for you but there is my proof that Olivia still lives now would you mind helping me control this fire of yours?" Jack shouted, due to necessity Cameron had to trust this stranger who had yet to introduce himself and together they raced back and fourth from the water pump and began to drench the fire till it petered out in a haze of smoke and dirty sulphur.

"Now down to business; I don't know this for certain but I imagine the partner of Brogan Fletcher and being the Godfather of said man's offspring makes you guardian of a will. Olivia has been troubled by a foe that just happens to be a blood relative and she wondered if any of her father's property has been protected?"

"Alimony you mean?"

"I don't wish to sound like a greedy git but I'm pressed for time; you see the lass did a sneaky thing by going off on her lonesome while unknowingly carrying my child"

"What other guarantee to I have other than this piece of jewellery that you are who you say you are?" Cameron shook the locket in his hand before begrudgingly throwing it back to Jack.

"You were visited upon by a man seventeen years ago who also interested in Olivia, yes?"

"Yes an eccentric gentleman was he, but he enquired after her in the past tense. I assumed he worked in the orphanage and witnessed her demise" Cameron Forrester shrugged.

_Caleb Sparrow you crafty old devil, you made her out to be dead to cover her tracks and well as your own_ A food for thought that his son found delectable and made him feel very proud of an old man that was wily yet precocious at the same time.

"Let's just say that he and I have much common ground between us, I must find my wife, please give me what I came here for"

Jack could see that the lawyer was struggling with his conscience but in the end he sifted through his cabinet of documents and pulled out two parchments tied in cylinder form. Moving towards a desk in the far corner he picked up a black picture frame, Jack was bewildered as he was handed the portrait of a man with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Olivia's father, a good friend and determined businessman; he and Isabelle eloped to France Olivia was born on the crossing home"

"They _were _married then? Jack smiled, for he could feel a ghost being laid to rest, it felt good.

"Oh yes, Belle was very mischievous in showing me the marriage certificate as if it was the best secret she could ever arrange, My God they were so happy" He replied with great sadness.

"I am obliged to you sir, in fact I may be as bold to say I owe you a debt of gratitude" Jack nodded his head with satisfaction before remembering his manners and shook Cameron's hand firmly.

"Tis' I that should be grateful, you did what I could not – you gave her love where there was none. I'm ashamed that I could not legally intervene for I would have in a heartbeat"

Jack tapped the documents on the edge of his hand and was about to make a hasty exit.

"Wait, for whom do I hold such high praise to?"

The Captain of The Black Pearl as he walked unto the porch turned around and coyly grinned as he lifted his Monmouth cap off his crown.

"Captain Jack Sparrow at your disservice" He mockingly bowed then trundled off in the distance, Cameron fell into his armchair astounded at such a night and coughed up the smoke that still wafted around his chambers.

Unknowingly Jack and Ruby-Rose Sparrow were closer to each other than they had been in months, for only three miles to the west hobbled the Crimson Queen and her reluctant accomplice. An accomplice who would be forced to act a midwife fairly shortly for Olivia could no longer stifle her agony nor will her legs to walk without several stops to rest. Coming towards the designated town the two women spied what appeared a cabin with several tents covering the grounds.

"Help at last, come Captain we can rest and deliver your baby safely"

"Looks to be a missionary; religious protagonists is all I need on such a time as this" The pirate whined, inhaling and exhaling frantically and squeezing Lizzie's hand like it was a lifeline.

"How could you make a fuss, they have medical skills that I lack and which you are in desperate need of" The Aristocrat scorned, looking upon the hut like it was the most beautiful sanctuary she had ever seen.

"Look at us Elizabeth, we are two women without escorts or means of economy, we're wearing buckskins – there is no longer a wedding ring on my finger!"

"Surely you have dealt with worse prejudices?" Liz replied while pulling her in the direction of this supposed safe haven.

"Aye I have, but I do not wish to be hounded by them while giving birth!"

"What choice do you have, what choice has your kind ever had?" Lizzie snapped rather snobbishly.

"Same as always, absolutely sod all" The Pirate Captain groaned, while lingering a step or two behind her ignorant friend.

Just as Ruby-Rose predicted that while they did receive sanctuary by a man of the cloth named Soames, they bargained it through a grudge. Nursemaids and nuns ranging from thirty to fifty years of age bearing regret and bitterness in there eyes over lost opportunities and giving whatever they had left to God.

"You bear a child of fornication?" The reverend morosely enquired

"Never and you have absolutely no right to judge me" Olivia growled

"You serve the lord God Almighty and the divinity of Jesus Christ?"

"Well I would if I could but Poseidon will just get jealous and you _do not _make the King of the seas jealous" She just about managed to smirk before Labour pains wrenched her body forward, the sisters helped her to a bed where she almost collapsed into with agony.

"No proof of being a man's wife do you hold? Running away from scandal perhaps?"

"Believe or not Reverend it was stolen from me" Ruby-Rose was forced to swallow her pride as the nurses ripped off her buckskins and pried her legs apart, the only relief came when the preacher man was ushered out of the room. Her hair was drenched in sweat, her face was pale with too much exhaustion and emotion, the pressure of her abdomen was like nothing she had ever felt before.

Forced to sit in a humiliating lotus position during which complete strangers prodded her swollen tummy, pressing cold hands over her. Ruby-Rose's speech was seized upon by breathlessness and screams that sometimes appeared out of nowhere but she could feel it, she could feel her child prepare to enter the world. An hour passed by and she was already drained of energy, she could not speak his name so thought of it instead: He should have been there and it was her fault that Jack was not present for the arrival of his first child, while moaning with agony the Crimson Queen was also moaning with remorse.

The Pirate Captain managed to find some comic relief as she watched an aristocrat eat more than her fair share of humble pie as Elizabeth Swann busied herself collecting towels, bed linen, basins upon basins of scalding water. The biggest and most uncomfortable surprise was when she climbed up behind the pirate and supported Ruby-Rose as the agonising hours of labour crawled by.

The expectant father was busy comparing the portrait with his deceased father-in-law with that of his missing wife, there was a ghost of a resemblance which took a quarter of rum and several opinions from his friends to find.

"She has his nose" Gibbs quipped while drunkenly resting his head against his elbow.

"…and maybe his mouth" Will interjected, peeking over Jack's shoulder.

"I disagree, they are too thin and my Ruby-Rose has very kissable bee-stung lips" Jack sighed with a smirk.

"Should be an excitable gift Jack, seeing as she had never known her father" Gibbs yawned, trying to shake off his drowsiness, he really was getting to old for adventures.

"Aye, once I locate it's dastardly elusive recipient" Jack scowled childishly.

"Captain Jack, a word in your ear? Ana-Maria hastily interrupted

"Oh don't I get a please?"

"NO!"

"Fair dos' what's the fuss?"

"I found a ruffian pawning off trinkets to the locals" The Jamaican whispered, forcing Jack to turn in the direction she wanted him to view.

"No law against that – well, not one which we wish to acknowledge anyhow, what's the bother?"

"It's a particular trinket that vexes me greatly, I'm just hoping me eyes playing tricks" Ana replied nervously, Jack was reluctant but begrudgingly took her burden as his own. He nudged and pushed his way through the crowd where the oblivious Hugo Ellis was unaware of the dangerous predicament he was about to find himself.

On a greying and ragged shawl the thief laid out his stolen wares; sterling silver cufflinks, an opal necklace, a turquoise tiara, a couple of pearl earrings and Ruby-Rose's wedding ring. Jack was impressed with the spread and actually thought about shanghaiing him for his crew but then alarmed hazel eyes were transfixed upon the topaz treasure that had meant so much to him and his father. One brief moment of sensibility was spent wondering how the precious band of gold ended up in a trove of stolen goods but anger swiftly took away any reasoning and along with the table that lay in front of him he ran into the youth twisted his arm behind his back and slammed his head unto the bar. The boy squirmed in agony. Jack was never brutish to the young and strived to be fair of judgement and patient in mind but on this occasion he had neither.

"How does a half-pint like you end up with a jewel like that topaz ring on yonder? Speak quickly boy for my nerves have been overly stretched of late" The enraged pirate snarled, while Gibbs as always backing up his Captain with a musket pointed to the rest of the punters.

"A simple robbery is all I'm guilty of sir, for someone who drinks in a place like this you court hypocrisy too easily" Hugo paid the price for his sarcasm, quietly thankful that he was right-handed.

"The woman you stole this from was she well, was she at ease in health – ANSWER ME, LAD!"

"A peculiar sight at no mistake, two women with no carriage or escorts not even a horse to their name: And there were wearing the garments of the Indians" Hugo heaved quietly, still baffled at such a strange occurrence. At Jack restrained the youth within a couple of inches of his life Ana-Maria had picked up the ring and lowered it over a lamp.

"There is blood here Jack" She said gravely, at that point Joshamee had to intervene to stop his Captain from fearing the worst and acting upon it.

"One of them was wounded yes, a redhead; but I swear I had no part in it, I steal but never once have I brutalised a soul, not once" The boy pleaded, as his first mate clung to his shoulder Jack assessed the lad properly for the first time. Manhood had yet to sculpt the boy's gangly body, he stole not out of joy but out of survival and he remembered the streets of a sleepy town in Aqaba trying to stay out of trouble. He felt ashamed of resorting to vulgar methods but such were the ways of the pirate.

"Did you actually see an injury; was she shot, stabbed what?" The Jamaican urged him.

"Strange roan-coloured breeches they had on, I think they call them buck-skins? Hers were soiled in blood, I didn't ask I…I should have asked" Hugo replied ashamedly.

You _are_ a thief and you _intended_ to steal I'll be taking this back thanks sonny, Jim. Now where were they headed?"

"They went in the direction of Erma, the girl was in a terrible state whatever injury she took, she was in great pain" Hugo said softly, the regret of cowardice fuelled his guilt further. Jack and his one-time quartermaster looked at each other with fearful eyes.

"The baby" Ana-Maria murmured

"Much obliged lad, you cowardice is rotten but you still have potential" Jack shoved him away and raced for the door, Turner, Gibbs and Varens stumbled over cluttered chairs and tables trying to catch up.

"Wait there's more, there's a missionary that has been set up these past three years. If the women seek refuge they should find it they…Look for a makeshift cross!" The boy called out.

"Two women he said, so Elizabeth is still with her?" Will inquired as Jack set aside his lack of horsemanship for the instinct to find his wife and child. The day was melting into the softening haze of late evening and though the sunset was pretty and comforting it passed Jack by in a frenzy of galloping horses and a blur of passing trees.

The intensity of Olivia's pain was so much that it made her body curl up and rise out of the bed before crushing her back down. Clutching to a napkin doused with scented oils to keep her calm, but she was vast countries away from calm: She was livid with everyone around her, the disapproving nurses, the helpless Elizabeth and most of all the absence of her husband. The urge to push was dragging her down the path of insanity but from the so-called 'expertise of the midwife the baby had not turned yet, so Olivia twisted and squirmed, yelped and cried her way to distraction.

"God and here I am thinking that being branded and eradicating that brand mark was the worse pain anyone could bear" She grimaced.

"Have faith, my child for you are bringing new life into this world" Spoke a matronly sister, warm but world-weary eyes gave Ruby-Rose the connection with another woman that she had never known before – Maternal Empathy.

"A new life in the world I belong is a worrisome business" The Pirate Captain whimpered.

"Take heart Miss, you cannot mean what you say; a child is a blessing and enriches the world around us: Whatever that world may be"

"Alas nursemaid you y-you don't know the world in which I belong" Olivia said sadly, using all her will to raise her head and gaze at this stranger who chose to be her consort. Sweat was not so much dripping from the Crimson Queen's face as painted with it.

"Shush Olivia, easy my friend it will be alright everything will be alright" Liz pleaded as she wiped her friend's brow with a damp cloth

On top of a hillside Jack Sparrow scanned the district with his telescope, he always made fun of Joshamee for taking it ashore but he vowed never again after this day. After a few nervous minutes he caught sight of a gnarly, curved cross.

"There!" Pointing so enthusiastically that he almost fell from his horse, racing down the hillside nothing in either; Heaven Earth or even the depths of Hell would have outrun Jack Sparrow.

Half an hour passed by and Ruby-Rose was momentarily roused from her exhausted stupor by the stomping of hooves. The governor's daughter was wary at first but then bolted out the door the moment she recognised her fiancé's voice.

"Will is that scoundrel with you?" She called out, forcing the door open she was greeted by the jarred and tired faces of Joshamee Gibbs, Ana-Maria Varens, her fiancé and a dreadfully sombre Jack Sparrow"

"By Poseidon's Grace I've found you, where is she Lizzie? Charming to see you too by the way" Jack panted, being the first to step unto the porch. Elizabeth was about to step aside when she was shoved forward by the midwife.

"No, no man shall step a foot in here; her time is coming and the child's delivery is imminent"

"I am her husband, I have been following her restless carcass up and down this country and I will not be deni-" Jack was slapped by the force of a very large door as the matron shut the door and promptly ignored him.

"Oh, for pity's sake!" Ana grumbled and knocked on the door with her knuckle after a few moments it slowly opened.

"The woman you assist is my friend, we've been through many trials together I will not here of missing the birth of her first-born"

The Matron known as Greta Langford frowned then let her in but forcefully shut it on others that were eager to follow, namely Jack.

"Ana, how did you-"

"Save your strength, for this event is bigger than any white squall; are you ready?"

The Pirate Queen reclaimed her courage from the trap of womanly worries, sitting up she raised one hand to Elizabeth and one hand to the matron, exhaling and inhaling one last time she began to push. Cowering in pain she took deep breaths and started again, then, again, then again.

Jack Sparrow was visibly shaken from the howls and screams that was going on inside, he had no effort in him for decorum or pride: Nor even the infamous vivacity he was known for, fear for the lives of those he loved was aging him. Not since the mutiny and all the events after it had he felt so old, two years shy of turning forty but his body felt double the number.

"Quite a day for you Jack Sparrow" Will grinned sheepishly.

"Aye William, have not seen a day like this; hoping I never will again, if she wants another she is staying at home even if I have to tie her to the bed for the entire duration" Jack tried to play the joker but his nerves was shattering every syllable, he soon gave up the smile that he attempted to hide behind.

He was about to add something, anything; gratitude, an ill-timed joke, some irritation about Elizabeth but then her heard his wife cry the last horrendous scream before the scream of another took over. But it was not the crying of a woman but of a child, he heard his wife sobbing and he just about stayed the flood of his own with all the effort Jack could not stop his mouth from quivering. The door opened quietly and while the baby wailed Ana-Maria stood head-to-head with Jack and smiled a perfect smile of peace.

"You and I have travelled far since that wretched slave schooner you rescued me from; many dark days have plagued us since then. I give to your brightest, come" She cradled his hand in hers and led them inside the hut.

Two candles burned on either side of the room, the atmosphere was of awe and relief as Jack lay his eyes upon the bed almost reluctant for he more was aware of the gravity of the situation. His wife was propped up against a stack of pillows, semi-conscious but beautiful and there lying on her stomach was a tiny bundle of flushed skin and plum red hair was their child.

"Jack allow me to introduce your son…Brogan Fletcher Sparrow" Ana-Maria cooed, Jack could barely register wanting his legs to move as he gently sat himself beside his wife and nestled his head against hers. A single tear trickled down his face.

"Hello Brogan, I'm your f-father" He whispered with the purest happiness that his voice had ever uttered Hypnotised by this fragile beauty Jack did not notice his wife stir out of her exhaustion.

"Ah so you've returned to me, about time too you useless time-keeper" Olivia croaked.

"You have not got a leg, do you hear me? Not one inch of a leg to stand on regarding such an accusation…but you're still a marvel Ruby-Rose Sparrow" Jack briefly mocked before beaming a smile of both awe and pride.

"You better believe it mate, so what do you think of him?" Ruby-Rose said softly, still quite shocked that the baby belonged to her.

"Over twenty years I have been a servant of the sea but this, this is the real horizon…my son, _our_ son" He sighed contently, Olivia rubbed her nose against her husband's and neither one thought their soul had ever been so lonesome for it's mate. The kiss was slow and hesitant almost like that very first time but then familiarity surrounded then like a blanket. Jack clasped at her neck and he could feel himself shaking with the enormity of one adventure ending and another beginning…The adventure of fatherhood. Ruby-Rose tried to keep hold of her emotions but they had been kept in for so long it was near enough impossible. Sobbing against his shoulder Jack coiled his two arms around the two people that were now more important that life, clinging on to Olivia's arm so tightly that his knuckles paled against his skin.


	13. Pride In The Name Of Love

**Ah great therapy is this fan ficition business, as you know I'm a Londoner and as you've seen in the news things are kinda crzy and unnerving in the Capital so this is a great distraction. I'm aware of Johnny Depp's Native American roots but thought I'd give our Jack an exotic origin - nobody take offence it's only a story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Meanwhile a weary Pirate Captain sat lonesome and forlorn with fleeting thoughts of his lost family. Switching back and fourth from joy to despair as Caleb Sparrow tried to keep the faith that his grandchild had been born safe and well, then he would think of the child's mother was she alive with pride or dead by exhaustion or mistreatment. Many a time had he offered subtle solace to those that had lost wives or children to the chaos of birth: Many who gave up their lives for the sea only for it to become their only reason for living, for the first time in years he empathised with his son and hoped his obsession with piracy would not turn to madness if the worst had indeed happened.

Tears lingered in his eyes but that did not fall for he vowed he would never cry again after the death of his Lilia, it took many years for his son to mourn her for at twenty years of age he was his own man and had every right to weep for her as he chose. Eighteen years on and nothing before had made the day so fresh in Caleb's mind as the concern for his daughter.

Captain Sparrow, have you not slept?" Mason Wilder croaked from his linen cocoon, moving his body carefully as he remembered how close he had been to the campfire.

"Sleeping needs a mind of peace and calm and we Sparrows have never had much of either, parting ways with my son before knowing the health of my daughter was a decision too rash I think"

"The fables of your dynasty would not have lasted for as long as they have if you were known for your weaknesses"

"Like I said before on a very troublesome night where I thought I would once again lose what I loved; we are all human – pirate, merchant, officer – it doesn't matter" Caleb sighed, eyes of dark chocolate glowing with the flame.

"Sparrow is not a very common name, there are not many I know that bear it other than your clan….Is it an alias?"

"Such curiosity as yours is a part of an innocence which won't last very long but you're new to this game so I will indulge you…_just this once_" Caleb warned with stern eyes and Mason once again wondered if he had bitten off more than he could chew

"I was born a Jordanian, however many years it's been since I saw her last I can and will never deny her. Your instincts serve you well for my name is not Caleb Sparrow, I was born Kazim Sabriyya in a sleepy village of Aqaba, which is South of Jordan"

"How come you're so far from your homeland, don't you ever miss it?" The youth asked sleepily, Caleb was still wondering why on Earth he was appeasing him when he could so easily chastise the boy but for some reason he carried on.

"Of Course I miss it but it's nothing more than a dream now, like the memory of my wife: I worked for her father as an advisor but the match was obviously frowned upon, her being a duke's daughter and all. But she gave it all up bless her, she gave it all up for little old me"

"Looking out beyond pomp and privilege, a woman of great worth I would imagine?" Mason remarked awkwardly, steel eyes flickered with an ice cold stare as Caleb was constantly testing how far the daring deckhand would be. Yet the ghost of Lilia still haunted his heart and he could not hold his anger.

"Yes she was she died of consumption many years ago. Feels like a lifetime, a glad day it will be when I see her again" He said softly, grinning to himself before coughing away his exploited grief.

"What of your son Jack, is he Jordanian – what name really belongs to him?" Mason enquired eagerly.

"Enough! Jack was not born Jack but for twenty years he has lived as Jack Sparrow and will probably remain Jack Sparrow until the day he dies. No more stories for you lad, you hanker for danger too readily. If you're brave enough to ask him yourself go ahead but I will divulge in my family no longer – we have a busy day tomorrow, so I suggest for you to retire Mister Wilder" Caleb demanded with his very last thread of patience, stretching himself the old man curled an arm beneath his head and went to sleep.

Mason allowed the stars to entertain him for those brief moments before he went back to sleep, he thought about wanting to trade places with Captain Jack and how he wished he could find himself a heroine to love like he did. Mason's last thought was if Jordan was anything like the exotic tales of 1001 Arabian Nights he read as a child.

A few hours later Caleb stirred to the sound of rustling, one by one the motley crew were roused by movement coming from the surrounding trees. Their leader opened his eyes and instinct was screaming to react but he could not, he hoped that the worst case scenario would not happen: It would reveal his weariness, his age, a Master and Commander failing his crew but he knew what was there in the dark and a chill run through his veins.

"What's wrong Captain Sparrow, what is it?" Gregory Hunt whispered from the edge of the camp

"…A misjudgement" Caleb heaved nervously, he reached for his pistol brace but heard a trigger being cocked, looking up he spied the sneering face of Fitzgerald Gillette – the band of pirate had been rumbled. It had only happened to the Pirate Captain only once in the thirty years of his unlawful profession.

"…A _gross_ misjudgement" Caleb groaned and with adamant reluctance started raising his hands like they were lead. He felt the gun barrel slam against his cheek, he cough up the dirt and did not hold a single gaze from his men and he was lifted to his feet by British soldiers.

The soft moonlight did little to lessen the shame of being caught, this time there would be no advantage to use and no leverage to trade with for he knew they were less than a day from Fort Frederick. Walking in silence for hours as his pride refused to accept that their last hope was his own son.

'_Therefore the pupil becomes the master' _he thought morosely, karma was always something he avoided as there was always something to delay it. But Sixty-Six years was still sixty-six years and whether be it by Poseidon of the Sea or Christ in the heavens they would not have to wait for him for long.

"Strategy can never overthrow skill, no one is blaming you Captain Caleb" Gregory huffed, struggling to keep up due to his over-indulging appetite.

"I was never the best teacher at anything, my son's knack of self-reliance is testament to many errors of judgement, I should have kept a sharp eye but I didn't and now these young fellows are paying the price"

"No pirate worth his salt would allow another to pay any bounty that was theirs to bear, novice or otherwise Captain" Greg watched secretly rather smug as Caleb's smile found him once again.

"…and here I was wondering if you'd been keeping inns too long; your remark is duly noted Mister Hunt and gratefully received" He replied quietly, Caleb was always a proud man and if there was anything to be thankful for he would act on it with great discretion.

Caleb Sparrow once had great lust for life and fed on adventure like an addiction but Father Time was the one thing he could not ignore. Gone were the days of fearless speeches and feckless taunts at his captors, there was no auspicious ceremony for his imprisonment and he preferred it that way. They had the same eyes, husked voice, simmering temper, a fiercely protective nature of what little belonged to them. But whereas Jack was flamboyant, Caleb was passive, where Jack was daring, he was diplomatic. He never intended for a legacy of piracy than spanned three generations, Caleb prayed that there would not be a fourth.

He ignored the malice of the officers, leaving Mason to be the one court defiance in the face of the enemy. Try as he might Caleb's shame would not allow his eyes to see beyond the manacles that were fixed upon him, even as a familiar Scottish accent was calling his name.

"Captain Caleb, I-I never would have expected si-" Thomas stammered,

"Neither did I Mister Laurie" Caleb guffawed almost cruelly

"How far have you travelled sir? Have you seen Ruby-Rose is she well?" Christy kneeled beside him, looking up at her lover than back at the old man.

"Your guess is as good as mine Christina" He sighed, scratching his head he looked down at his hands forlornly. Greg motioned for the couple to follow him to the other end of the cell.

"Don't ask questions, not now – his pride is wounded and he feels he has failed those boys there" He said softly.

"Even the best of men have faults, no good will come out of Captain Caleb feeling any less of himself for it" Christy cooed sympathetically, she was about to go back to the shame-faced pirate when Thomas held her back.

"Won't do any good lass, I've known the Sparrows for many years and two things that were always at the forefront of the lives: The love of the sea and an unrepentantly proud nature, best to let him be for a while" Thom gestured her to remain close to him while his hand fell from Christy's forearm and around her waist.

"We're still no wiser about the whereabouts of Captain Rose, a rescue attempt has failed I cannot help but fear what will become of us" Christy grumbled, hating the helplessness of the situation.

"The officers keep delaying our judgement, something is amiss here and I wish to Poseidon I knew what it was, a pirate caged for three days without being sentenced is unheard of" The Quartermaster explained for his fellow captives with a rare moment of uncertainty, he had not feared the unknown before but he had more at stake this time than his own life. For this time he was not bound by duty or loyalty to a Captain and crew but bound by love.

"A trap perhaps or just a design of some sort to amuse the hierarchy?" Greg murmured as he pressed his thumb to his chin in a thoughtful gesture.

"A trap for who…Jack, Ruby-Rose – the only army that know of our presence in the Americas is the Spanish" Mason eagerly interjected

"Unless Poseidon's flower has crossed the British again" Greg quipped

"It does seem likely, I wouldn't expect any better" Thom agreed, an ill-timed chuckle escaped from his lips and the conversation stopped dead as soon as Caleb coughed his disdain for the comment.

"Her wiliness may be comical and blasé but might I remind you gentlemen – and fair lady – that the aide of my children may be our last hope Hmm?" Caleb aggressively reprimanded, reminding the crew that flaws or no he was still their commanding officer.

Many miles Westward Ruby-Rose Sparrow stirred to the first day of motherhood, her body needed to recover but time was of the essence so she willed herself to sit up and mentally prepare for the day ahead. Suddenly becoming aware that Brogan was not in his makeshift crib of a Moses basket that was placed on top of a table she frantically lurched forward.

"Ease up love, we're only here" Jack smirked while cradling his snoozing child, still finding it incredible how small the little mite was. The boy didn't need muslin as one sleeve of Jack's billowing shirt would have been more than enough to keep him snug. Barely an inch taller than the length of Jack's breastbone Brogan quietly bonded with his father, murmuring every so often but with hardly a care in the world.

"An odd spectacle I see before me but still so very beautiful" Ruby-Rose croaked wearily as she slumped back down against the pillows.

"I trust you mean handsome don't you dear? Beautiful is reserved for _your_ gender not mine – or should I say ours" He whispered mischievously while gently clutching his son to his chest.

"Very well if it so pleases you: I'm gazing upon an odd but _handsome _spectacle, handsome and beguiling, spellbindingly tender…I don't think I've ever felt prouder" She replied, indulging in her husband's sense of play before falling to the gravitas of what she was really seeing.

"You always did have a poetic tongue Liv for that I never was wrong: this fair babe of ours has been fed so you need not fear and has slept almost as soundly as you have" Jack said cheerfully, his wife was about to reach for him when the cylinder of parchments rolled beside her feet.

"What's this?"

"A reward for me and a gift for you: I hope these documents will banish those demons of yours once and for all Olivia"

His worry furrowed her brows with concern at such a vulnerable remark, curiously she unravelled the package and gawped at what was revealed to her skimming over the details of the letter, her mind dissected the words of the biggest important that of _Fletcher & Forrester, bequeath_ and the generous sum of _17,000 pounds_. Large emerald eyes sparkled with excitement as the Pirate Queen looked up at her Pirate King with a shy smile as the puzzle pieces were falling together.

"Have you read this, how did you obtain it Jack?" She asked, still completely astounded by the document's contents.

"I did something that is a great rarity to me, almost completely alien; I _asked_ for it" Her husband replied awkwardly, if she didn't know any better Ruby-Rose would think he was bumbling – but Jack hardly ever bumbled about anything.

"Why?"

"Why not, in case it has not yet occurred to thee my cause became your cause; which in turn used to be the old man's but he didn't tell anyone abo-"

"What are you saying that Dad knew about the lawyer all along?" Olivia asked sternly, anger replenishing a scrap of her strength but at that moment a scrap was all she needed.

"Your wrath is wasted and rather late may I add, if it makes you feel any better I lugged him one for deceiving us, deceiving you" Jack sighed smugly, the affectionate pats on his son's back was testament to a good mood that was not fading: Regardless of his wife's effort's.

"May be if it was truly merited, still I'd like to ask him myself but that can wait. I need to ask you something Jack and I've dreaded it for many years : Can you live by more legal means, to build a life beyond what you already have" She whispered, for so long she had delayed this moment but this was not for her anymore, it was for Brogan, it was all for Brogan.

Jack sneaked across to the bed and slowly sat down; he kept watch of his offspring's slumber hoping there was not much disturbance before turning to Ruby-Rose.

"A permanent retirement from piracy, could I ever have imagined such a thing" All his bravado was gone and there was the ghost of a philosophical gentleman, the Crimson Queen should have held great admiration for his humility but in that instance she didn't.

"No more bounties to be fought over, no more double-crossing and no more searching for the ultimate prize: Jamal Sabriyya – Captain or no – could you live without that?" Sincerity drenched every word of that sentence, along with fear, sadness and regret that they had come to this crossroad at last.

Jack was never a great listener but whenever the rare gem moment of his birth name being announced to him, he gave it his fullest attention, he pouted then pretended to scowl before ever so gently raising his son up into the air.

"Many a decade I have searched for the 'ultimate prize' and you want to know something….This boy of ours love, he _is_ the ultimate prize" At that point Olivia's heart broke, crushed to pieces by the tenderness of Jack's words the relief was enormous, stretching her palm over the boy's back she reached for Jack with a kiss that begged for the world to stop to keep the moment evergreen, immortal and so alive. She had not noticed she was crying.

"What's all this for? If poetry had this much potency I would have used it more often" Jacked cooed as he nestled his head against hers, Olivia grinned then shrank back in embarrassment.

"Now I need you to brace yourself for this, promise me you'll behave" The Pirate Queen warned, Jack childishly snuggled next to his significant other and murmured to himself the contents of the will.

"_Seventeen; _you're the beneficiary of Seventeen thousand pounds?? Wonderful, wonderful day is this. What could I do with that; a house in Jamaica perhaps, a share of Shipwreck cove – Nay I could _buy _Shipwreck cove with that handsome sum!" He quipped, in his excitement he slipped off the edge of the bed along with his sleeping child. Olivia heard his head collide with the floor as was about to hurl frantic worry out to him when up peeked Brogan with his tiny Mahogany covered head nuzzling against his patriarch's hand

"Care if I take over Jacoby?"

"Would you mind dearie?" The Surly pirate asked with his infamous flippancy, with aching limbs and a sore affliction that needed to recover Ruby-Rose slipped to the side of the bed and clasped her arms around the precious bundle.

Looking down at her husband as his dreadlocks sprawled about the floor, he smirked his embarrassment and was about to sit up when Olivia spied the edge of the tiny picture frame poking out from his banyan coat.

"What is that you have there, Jack?" Olivia asked, becoming all the more puzzled when Jack simply looked upon it with a contented sigh.

"A gift also for you, the sunshine you have asked to flood your darkest of days for many a year: I always thought I failed you in not casting it away but at least today I can" Jack slowly passed the portrait to his wife as if it were dynamite. She unravelled Jack's handkerchief and stared in bewilderment at first them complete breath-taking awe.

"….Your father Olivia, Mr Brogan Fletcher himself" He remarked with tender, gentile pride. Every single ebb in the power of speech was stripped away from her but her eyes held the spark of surprise and the softness of feeling at one with another person and at long last, at one with herself.

"Wh- how did you, where did you-"

"The lawyer, this Cameron geezer; suspicions were unjustified for he was congenial and was very protective of your father's name, he also happens to be a Godparent" He remarked swiftly with the enthusiasm of a child.

"Cameron Forrester is my Godfather….and _this_, this is my – is my f-father?" Olivia sobbed, completely overwhelmed by the sheer will and immense selflessness that her husband had committed to.

Jack nodded, concern drew him closer to her as no amount of tears was shed but he could sense the emotional storm surge welling up inside her. She kept fingering the painted face over and over again, so lost in the moment that she had loosened her grip on the boy.

"Ruby-Rose, you remember how to cry don't you? There is no shame in crying for it takes greater strength than people imagine. You're no more a pirate today than I am, there's nothing more to prove Liv and nobody to prove it to: Just me, just wily Jack Sparrow – not as Captain, not as Lord or Master….Just Jack" He lamented before cupping his wife's cheek in one hand.

Tilting her head into his palm Olivia Fletcher-Sparrow made one last attempt at composure before she crumbled into quiet sobs.

"By this picture he appeared to own a great deal of kindness, for it shows on his face" She quivered; Jack got to his feet and sat in his place beside her coaxing an embrace from her.

Soothing words breezed against her forehead as he pondered the portrait, then his child and then his wife: He was staring at the artistic memorial of a complete stranger and yet the ghost of Brogan Fletcher had given him everything he could possibly want, even on the few occasions in the past he was not even sure he wanted it.

"Aye lass, for that I do not doubt"

Outside the dawn was breaking and while the morning dew showered the slumbering posse Will Turner was keeping watch, an army stretcher for a bed was not his ideal nor were blankets made of sheepskin or fibreglass. He grinned when spying the soaked sheets caused by the damp air nestled against the oblivious party, if he was not so aware of the situation he would have been quite calm and happy: Just to watch over Elizabeth and come to terms with the mindless fact that his foolhardy friend was now a father.

"Can you not sleep" Mumbled Elizabeth, snuggling in her own individual blanket, the tips of her hair sodden in the grass.

"Sleep is hard to find when you're instincts are telling you that all is not well"

"But it appears to be, in fact I happily believe it to be; your journey could not have been half as troublesome as mine. But no matter for mother, child and hapless father are safe and well.

"It appears to be so Elizabeth, yet this feeling of ill will vexes me – I cannot remember the last time I relaxed since meeting the Black Pearl's captain." The sword smith whined

"Then be thankful that he is now bound to greater things than the want of adventure" She replied dismissively.

"An end of an era indeed for the likes of our Captain Jack, could I ever believe in such a thing?" Will sighed, tucking an arm behind his head.

"We have to…for both their sakes" Elizabeth opened one eye then drifted off back to sleep, a lot more uncomfortable than she was before she woke.

"…Ahem anyway as I was saying, we could buy shipwreck cove and it will become our very own compound. A safe haven for the lad to do as he pleases" Jack pitched his idea with the bold tactics of a mercenary, only for his wife to frown and shake her head with much unease.

"Nah I never go there unless I have to; Dad dragged me there once but I was not allowed to attend the brethren meeting, can be an unnerving place for a twelve-year-old alone.

"Cairo then, when the nickname of a pirate princess is tiresome at least you can live like one – Just imagine it Liv; our very own Shangri-la" Jack persisted, making a pout against his wife's arm and looking up with puppy eyes.

"Sorry Jack for I must decline a second time…and for your information I am a Pirate Queen now" She answered smugly.

"Ah that's right, Albert told me of your run-in with some tawdry beasties that must have taken a lot of guts but don't make it into a habit eh?"

"Is Thomas well, I forced him into such a dreadful compromise Jack. Is my crew outside or are they still on the ship with Dad?" Her question was something of calm and innocence, Jack guessed that she would have all these idea in her head about her Quartermaster and shipmates being relieved of her safety therefore making her relieved. He hated himself for wanting to be honest but how would he hide such a monumental error.

"Jack?"

Nothing

"Jack, tell me?"

Not a peep came from his lips he turned away and stood up from the bed.

"Jamal?!"

"I didn't find you through the crew, I found you through the lawyer and the wily thief; Dad is not with Thom or Christy, Dad is currently headed in the direction of Fort Frederick" In all his years Jack Sparrow had no greater reluctance to explain himself than that moment as he watched The Crimson Queen's face riddle with confusion.

"Fort Frederick, what new madness or lack of sense has cast him in such a place as Fort Frederick?

"To release our acquainted captors, some friends' young and old…namely the crew of The Oracle" Jack squirmed.

"What?" Olivia growled.

"The second-worst scourge after Dead Calm on an open sea afflicted your ship three days after leaving Maine. Orchestrated by the now deceased coxswain of The Oracle" Jack was beginning to blather like it was the most boring conversation in the world, it wasn't and he knew it but wished he didn't have to.

"Daniel Beckett his ignorance was a danger to all that served with him" Ruby-Rose mused bitterly, rubbing her hand over her forehead she slowly raised her legs.

"When's the rendezvous?"

"Could be four days, could be five"

"What are we supposed to do beforehand, we are in no shape to storm a fort for luck is rarely helpful a second-time around" She warned.

"Don't know about you love but I intend to sleep, I have been greatly deprived of such indulgences since I saw Tortuga being razed to the ground." Jack yawned; Ruby-Rose cradled her boy before placing him in his tiny cot which he keened to after some restless moments.

Jack pulled off his boots and threw him to the other side of the room; kohl had not been masked around his eyes since he left his ship so that was one less thing to worry about. Slipping off his red bandanna he let his hair fall wild and free. Sighing with his aching bones he sprawled out on top of the blanket as his wife snuggled up to him underneath it. Moulding her body with his frame Olivia turned her back against his chest. Stroking each other's hands they both marvelled at the wonderment of their firstborn, without warning she turned her head to him.

"Tortuga has been razed to the ground, how?"

"Nasty old nemesis of yours, long story sleep we need sleep" Jack whined dismissively, clutching his wife a little tighter as he relaxed into slumber.

"But Jack I-"

"Sleep, please m'dear just sleep" Jack repented for his abruptness by kissing her cheek then settled his head against her shoulder and inhaled deeply. Though a little disturbed by the revelations she continued to stroke Jack's hand still staring at her son when her eyes grew heavy.

Over the coming days the troupe of pirates tried not seize upon the hospitality of the preacher and his loyal flock, apart from Jack and Olivia along with the Party from Port Royal the crew were not accustomed to table manners or courtesy of others. The lack of social skills made them all the more restless and irritated and the constant disinterest from the reverend made them feel incompetent and the pirates hated that. But for once the new parents of Brogan Sparrow were completely self-absorbed in their happiness, in fact three whole days passed by without either of them worrying about their father.

"So Jack about this slate of ours about to be wiped clean, we need to find sufficient employment or perhaps even create employment ourselves" Ruby-Rose delegated, toying with her spoon in the gravy of a delicious Pot Roast that Greta had served to the posse and the rest of the invalids.

Sitting on a bench opposite with his loyal Quartermaster beside him Jack gobbled up his meal then looked at his wife warily.

"What do you suggest? My reluctance for employment knows no bounds and there is no way on this manic and unjust Earth you will get me working with the company again"

"By Poseidon's grace I hope we will never be that desperate, I'm thinking mercenary, fish-mongering…maybe even ship-building"

"Look love, I've sailed ships on all seven of the great seas I have neither intention nor inclination of building the buggers!"

"I'm not saying _build them_, I mean brokering a business of employing _other people_ to build them" With a mouthful of potatoes The Crimson Queen shook her head incredulously.

"Could work, stranger things have happened: 'Sparrow Shipping' has a nice ring to it" He answered boisterously, Olivia merely looked at him with glaring eyes and he knew what she was thinking.

"You're still thinking about making another alias again aren't you?" He cringed, throwing down his spoon in protest.

"We have no other option, Brogan's safety is our priority now or do you not wish him to achieve something beyond the dynasty?"

"There's nothing wrong with it Liv, I've got two aliases and three rather crude nicknames if I embrace anymore I'll go mad!" Jack whined, stropping like a child.

"Well let this be the only noble madness that this world has ever known; remind me of your mother's maiden name"

"Eh? What for, I thought we were sticking with your old man's?" Jack enquired in bemusement.

"Too obvious, come tell me"

"Merrick, Miss Lilia Marguerite Merrick" He sighed, dangerously wandering close to a rather gloomy memory lane, but his wife snapped him out of it just in time.

"Fancy marauding as a civil businessman named Jacob Merrick for a couple of years?" The excitement of a new and rather different adventure sparked in her emerald irises. On any other day he would be allured, intoxicated by that look but not today.

"No thanks, I loved my mum truly I did but I prefer Captain Jack Sparrow" He snapped with gritted teeth.

"…Also an alias" Olivia mocked

"But one I prefer"

"An intricate lie" She said huskily but Jack was having none of it.

"Happens to be my _favourite_ lie" He coerced irritably.

"Tough, for the sake of el Crimea Principe you will weave another lie. We need to stay anonymous Jack" Olivia watched as Jack begrudgingly heeded his wife's words, she knew he wasn't a happy man, staring at he son as he was pacified by one of the nuns he turned back to the table but it was a few moments more before he looked up again.

"So we retire from piracy yet you still crown our son with his deserved title, a rather peculiar way of staying anonymous Liv" He grumbled sarcastically.

"Just a name from us to him, nothing else Jack; no legacy, no pirate tales, no truth-telling until he's old enough to know his own mind" Ruby-Rose solemnly stood up from the table, her heart was weary – for she was not expecting this choice so soon after the birth.

"Pride in the name of love eh? Here's me thinking I was the contradictory one in the family"

"Don't make this turn into something more than it is Jack, I love you both very much – I just want us to be happy as a family, neither of us has had it before what's so wrong with striving for one now?"

"At the cost of losing who we once were, you're placing stakes far too high Olivia – Contentment does not have a price!"

"A worthy sacrifice if it secured our son's future, I can't bear this anymore – excuse me!" Ruby-Rose shot up from her seat and stormed off into the woods Jack was about to follow when Gibbs barred his path with his long muscular arm.

"Let her go Jack, let her be – she fights for her son, so logic and manners are lost to her. There are few things Captain that are more powerful than maternal instinct. Change is forced on us all; this is not as ominous as you think it to be"

"Don't you start, I cannot stomach all this 'change for the better' dichotomy it's most troublesome" Jack kicked the table leg hard and whimpered, he was not happy for too many emotions were racing around his psyche far too close together to do any good: Euphoria over his child, shame over his selfishness which he thought understandable and guilt over his actions.

"I've known you a while now Jack Sparrow you don't fear a battle, you make fools of those who wish to crush you and yet here you are fearing change. Jack Sparrow could you become an average Joe, do you even remember civil society?"

"The society I came to know was never civil even before I became a pirate" He pouted, thankful that even the likes of the eunuch knew when to make themselves scarce.

"It all boils down to this one annoying little detail that can destroy one man and make the other a King – Love Jack, do you love them enough to give up your Captaincy, the pearl? Would you ever forgive yourself, forgive Ruby-Rose for making that decision; to do what must be done?" Gibbs was delegating in his mocking forte of an egotist who knew everything, Gibbs liked to think he knew everything but he made sure he was never scorned for it by parodying himself. But with those last words was a look of sincere pleading that Jack had never seen on him before.

Without a word the Jordanian pirate stood up and patted his best friend gratefully before chasing after his wife. After being almost blinded by the coarse foliage of autumn leaves he found her standing quietly atop a hill, nervously he walked up behind her.

"You think I want to discard all that I am, it's easier for you Jack you were a free man before all this. I was a Captive the first quarter of my life and a slave for the second, piracy has given me everything I-I don't know who I am beyond it" With a warbling voice she refused to turn to him, airing her concerns towards the landscape instead.

"There be a lesson we'll both learn together" Jack sighed as the wind blew his hair against his face.

"Then you'll do it, you'll give up the sea for the sake of your son?" The Crimson Queen faced him with bloodshot eyes.

"Aye I'll give it up for him, damn it Liv don't you know? Don't you know I'd die for you both?" Jack shook his head and tenderly touched his wife's cheek, their embrace was long and intimate and so on that day they weaved the fabric of their anonymity.

"So, Mrs Merrick where do you wish to found our new homestead?" Jack mused as he draped an arm around his wife's shoulder and raised his hands in a theatrical pose.

"I recall the winters of Maine being long and bitter, what say you we head to St Augustine?" Olivia shrugged

"St Augustine; with British redcoats at every turn are you mad, woman?"

"The closer we are to danger, the farther we are from harm we can just simply blend in and take what we can" Ruby-Rose confidently stated as she slipped back into her husband's arms while they stood at the foot of the hill.

"Take what we can?" Jack eagerly repeated the pirate code of law; a melancholic smile appeared on his face. He realised he was uttering a eulogy for his pirate life and the bittersweet moment was not wasted on his wife.

"Give nothing back" She whispered forlornly, nestling her nose against her husband's they both closed their eyes in thought.

"St Augustine Harbour it is then" Jack conceded.


	14. The Snake and The Sparrow

**It's been chaotic for a while so this is rather overdue, I've noticed some people stopped reading but no matter, I'm glad some are still enjoying it - Not long now, in fact this could be second from last chapter! R&R please and many thanks!**

* * *

Caleb Sparrow's patience was wearing extraordinarily thin, ripped to shreds by the constant antagonising of the guards. This drawn-out incarceration was for the likes of rag tag thieves and hoodlums and it was humiliating for a pirate of his experience, of his prestige to be part of it all. He had envisioned so many theories about his latest imprisonment that his restlessness and paranoia were driving him a sure foot in the grave, he wondered if he was being flaunted like a prize trophy yet to be given to the victor. He had gained far too many enemies in his life to be overly concerned but he was curious, it had been many a year since he was made a trophy of combat, his son had taken over pretty much where Caleb left off and was flaunted more times in ten years than his father had in forty! Keys jangled and without so much as a grunt the pirate Captain was dragged out from his cell, along a corridor and thrust into the awaiting party of the East India Trade Company. 

The room was so nauseatingly prim and proper almost as if some people believe that appearances could still deceive, or more importantly still deceive him. Yet no matter how proud he was it angered him that such propriety would made him feel so damn inadequate; The British Navy with their uniforms pristine and lined with gold and poor Caleb with nothing but filthy breeches and shirt.

"This has been a long time coming Master Sparrow, I was hoping I would someday ensnare your son, but why have a Pirate King when you can have a Titan" A voice sneered from the far side of the room frozen to the spot.

"Ooh titan, nobody's ever called me a titan before, sultan of scavengers a few times – was called Poseidon's Prince once upon a time…well before Jack came along. For whom do I owe the pleasure?"

A man of small demeanour with a white wig and an elegant velvet banyan that hung neatly over buckle shoes and white stockings turned to Caleb. Last he saw the officer he was at the bottom of naval hierarchy; Caleb had always seen too much ambition as a danger. It had never been so dangerous that in the insatiable appetite of one Cutler Montgomery Beckett.

"Cutty, my lad. Such pomp and pageantry is wasted on the likes of me, for it has never concerned me – Jack would have been far more riled, you rumbled the wrong Sparrow!" Caleb remarked with as much courtesy as he could muster but it was steeped in sarcasm and contempt.

"Lord now actually" Beckett snapped, Caleb merely frowned at the wanton ego and stood with his fetters in silence.

"Well, are you not going to ask me why I summoned you?" Cutler could barely stay the disgust of the things taught in his peerage, His class were supreme with the rightful heir – or so he thought – of those anointed. The likes of Caleb Sparrow and his kin were lower than Earthworms and yet still they humiliated The Crown.

"Not particularly fussed my boy, just pleased to stretch the ol' legs – You know how it is?" Caleb groaned as his stretched his cramped muscles, veered on by the great Sabriyya bravado the old man went as far raising his leg up as far as his restraints would allow.

Beckett scowled as the shadow of which Jack Sparrow was formed leered in quiet defiance, eyes glistening and intense.

"You can goad and sway my impatience as much as you please, we both know of my determination to hang you the mere question is when: Shall I parade my victory in front of the public in the hope of crushing your legacy or shall I wait for your offspring to appear?" A pawn on Caleb's side had fallen, of course the Lord would use Caleb's children as leverage – he just never expected it so soon.

"I think you'll find my children are fairly occupied at this time, if you wish to hang me then hang me: I will not degrade myself by being bait, never have been before, no point starting now is there?" Caleb briefly tasted victory as Cutler feigned a smile, he was calm and Caleb had an idea than not all his cards were on the table just yet.

Cutler took his disquietude out on his quill, scratching fiercely along the parchment the King's officer signed his name for the death warrant of his defiant guest.

"You are a man of high esteem and as questionable as it is I will court it only this once, you are not to be hung in some cordoned off yard. You and your charges will be taken to Fort Lawrence, an inhospitable climate would prove most troublesome for an escape attempt don't you think?" He explained with malevolence and a great swagger of ego that only Jack himself could equal.

"If you believe so" Caleb shrugged

"Oh, you don't why is that I wonder Overdue paternal pride perhaps"

"You may think what you like my Lord, my dubiousness has nothing to do with my parenthood whatsoever" At this point Caleb was bluffing, the Acadia territories were still untouched by the invading Europeans, it was a wild and unforgiving country. His mind was strong enough to fight the bad conditions; he wasn't sure about his body though.

"I expected as much, cynicism is as much part of your profession as it is mine, you leave for the fort to stay the fury of those that have wanted you dead for a very long time" That dangerous grin appeared again but the pirate still refused to take the bait.

"flattery is a lovely thing, so lovely I cannot refuse even the likes of you – old fort Laurence it is then" The pirate turned around and waited for the order to be escorted back to his cell.

"Master Caleb, have you no concern over your grandchild? By nature's course it would have been delivered by now?" Cutler sat regally back in his chair as he watch the old man's body tense from head to toe, very slowly the Sparrow Elder turned to his captor with eyes so cold and venomous.

"Every dog has it's day, every champion or prize is set aside by something more tempting, why have you when I want Jack why have Jack when I can have……..his kin" In all his years of dicing with death over one shoulder and the Law on the other, Kazim Sabriyya rarely lost his cool. But he watched from outside his body as he pummelled the officer with his closed fists, fetters and all. Beckett fell to the floor with his cheekbone bruised and bleeding.

"Your weaknesses are hard to find Captain Sparrow but I'm a man of stoic determination, take him away" Cutler panted, blanketing his face with a handkerchief he flitted his wrist and Caleb was dragged back to his crew his resolve completely destroyed.

Oblivious to her father's pain Ruby-Rose fastened the satchel a little too tight for her steed's liking; she stroked his snout apologetically but the stallion was not impressed. She had lost the morning hours in preparation for the trip home; she had no idea of the direction or the perilous detour they had to undertake she was glad they were leaving. Joshamee was once again recruited for driving the wagon that heavily loaded with rations, guns and blankets: The only things missing were provisions for the baby, Jack Sparrow caught Ruby-Rose missing the absence of her wedding ring, he had known her long enough to see her body tense up with shame and embarrassment. Slipping his left hand into pocket he felt the cold topaz against his fingers.

"Well, are you not going to return it to it's rightful owner?" Ana-Maria remarked tauntingly, Jack looked at his wife with anxious eyes then turned to his friend masked by feigned mischief.

"All in good time m'dear, perhaps I wish to keep in case we need to pawn it for some much-needed economy?"

"Not even you would hock your own wife's wedding ring" The Jamaican huffed, a smirk crept on her face, she was unconvinced by the claim but wondered why he would want to deceive her.

Ana-Maria wandered to the wagon and climbed in beside Elizabeth, smoothing her matted hair she adjusted her cap and tried to find a comfortable spot to sit on. Jack took three steps forward turned to the open door of the shack then took three steps back, he gazed at Olivia as she pleased her son with affection and words of tenderness, he was afraid but he had to do it.

"Ah Master Sparrow, despite your questionable morality I wish you and your wife a safe journey"

"Reverend Soames, I appreciate all that you've done for me and the missus but I admit…one more service you have yet to render sir"

"Oh, what may I ask is my requirement?"

"Plenty o' time to tell later on, but it would be nice to be ready when I ask" Jack did not wait for a reply for he knew exactly what he was asking the preacher even if the preacher didn't. His nerves were rattled as he asked the secretly momentous favour like a conspiracy before dashing out the door without a second look.

Jack's erratic behaviour drew Ruby-Rose to his side the moment he stepped off the porch, bringing their son as he snuggled in his sling. Jack distracted himself with the absolute awe of his child before turning to his mother.

"What were you in there for Jackie, long overdue confessions?" The Crimson Queen said softly.

"Possibly, do you not feel I'm man enough to confess something even if there is nothing I wish to confess to?" Jack quipped his deliberately confusing statement; Ruby-Rose merely raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Ha, not ruddy likely" She guffawed, before ever-so-carefully mounted her horse. Her devious husband waited until she jerked the reins and pulled away from Jack's spot, feeling for the ring again he opened up his hand and squinted up at the sky.

"Wish us luck Mum, Lord knows I'm going to need it" He sighed and with a grunt of reluctance mounted his own mustang and trotted up to the front of the wagon.

The bedraggled and lethargic motley crew were unusually quiet most the best half of the journey: Amid the luscious scenery of the noon sun gleaming over the auburn glow of autumn and tending to her baby she suddenly realised she didn't even know where they were going.

"Jack did you not say the rendezvous was up the coast, why are we headed inland?" She asked wearily.

"I hope we would be nearer to Cameron's than this before I would tell you: We're parting ways love, for tonight at least. You're going to meet you're Godfather and me and the gang are going to see where the old man went"

"You were announcing this development when exactly?" Ruby-Rose's jaw clenched.

"Like I said, I was _planning_ to tell you about a mile before we got into the town. It's nothing to whine about I'll be back by first light"

"Jack religious relations aside, the man is a complete stranger to me I'm not going to demand hospitality of a complete stranger.

"Then talk to him!" Jack iterated patronisingly, a trait he knew she abhorred but he was too preoccupied to care.

I'm stopping off at the next hamlet to get Brogan some provisions, if you want to embrace obstinacy so can I!" Olivia growled desperate not to wake her son, so she stared with emerald pools of icy disdain needless to say Jack got the message.

"Whatever you think best, mi amore" Jack groaned sarcastically.

Cameron Forrester was sinking in complete boredom with roll after roll of legal documents and sealing wax; he had burned himself several times and was nauseated by the odour. The coming of the evening held no relief to him as he lived for his work, bachelorhood had remained strong throughout the years despite the fleeting moments of loneliness, once again he found his mind drifting to his last guest and thinking lady luck could have done worse than land his Goddaughter with a pirate. The housekeeper busied herself like she did every night, never poking her nose where it wasn't wanted: Just as well for it took the lawyer days to clean up after his accident with the oil lamp, the doorbell jingled it's sweet tempo and Mrs Abigail Lester answered it with the same age-old grace. A silhouette of an anxious woman stood at the door, the servant enquired but it came to no reply, the stony silence made Cameron stand up from his chair allured by curiosity. A woman with an auburn flame for hair and emeralds for eyes gazed awkwardly at him, his heart pounded against his chest and he felt sick to the stomach: Was he staring at a ghost or a legacy?

"Belle?" Cameron murmured the understandable mix-up only made the Crimson Queen even less sure of herself.

"Guess again…I'm R- Olivia, it's good to finally meet you sir" She quivered, darting her eyes to the shadowed figure beside her, begging for an intervention.

"I'm back again and I've brought some company which has probably been much desired since last we spoke eh? Come along Liv, no point being the fraidy cat is there" Jack blasted into the house with his overbearing whim, Olivia loitered behind him much like she used to as a child: Shy and obedient.

"Easy for you to say you swine! Ruby-Rose grumbled becoming more unnerved as this man who was greatly admired and respected by her parents looked over her appearance

"Oh they're just temporary, my breeches and shirts are usually far cleaner than this" She babbled, Jack unhelpful with manners as always rolled his eyes.

"Women wear breeches where you're from?" Cameron asked, baffled by the notion. Ruby-Rose's fragile esteem was sinking and Jack swiftly saved her from drowning in her own insecurity the way he always did.

"Small talk is fine, bet you two have loads to talk about; now's not the time I have a favour Mister Forrester"

"A favour?"

"Yes, I'm wondering if you mind looking after the missus for awhile" Jack chirped, looking back at his other half he caught that dangerous glare again.

"You what?"

"Ruby-Rose, I need to find out where an old man has scooted off to now I can't be nosing around with you and the baby in tow can I?" Jack debated

"B-Baby? Ah I remember you mentioned she was with-child" Cameron bravely ventured into a sacred and fiercely guarded space; the closeness of mother and child. Brogan was beginning to doze and he pouted at the busybody that was disturbing his sleep.

"He's beautiful…he has your eyes, poor Belle she would have loved this so" Cameron cooed softly, he was sorely tempted to touch the boy's head like he did with Olivia so many years before but he resisted.

"Our son Mr Forrester, young Master Brogan Sparrow" She cuddled the tot and he snuggled into his mother's embrace and took a sigh from a sweet and heavenly place.

"Brogan, eh? Your father would be proud, so very proud" Cameron broke with emotion but managed to keep it in, though his eyes did begin to water.

"Speaking o' which, to the matter at hand if you don't mind: She won't be too much hassle, I'll try to be back two days from now" Jack was momentarily naïve enough to think it could just leave but courtesy never did shine well on him.

"Oi!" Olivia frowned defensively, Jack turned back to grin at her but was stopped in his tracks by a request that was hardly ever declined as there was never a good enough excuse.

"Won't you stay awhile Mister Sparrow? It seems only right that I get to know you better, care for some tea?" Cameron piped in, stretching his arm invitingly as he ushered the couple away from the front door, much to Jack's dismay. Chocolate eyes pleaded mercy but Ruby-Rose simply smiled teasingly, at that point he you he was lost.

"Joshamee, water the horses this won't take long" His voice was cutting with sarcasm and he barely had a hold on his patience, so instead he took his fury out on the door: Lifting his leg he dragged the corner with his foot then slammed it shut, the host and his housekeeper looked alarmed; Ruby-Rose appeared to be bracing herself for the monotony ahead.

And so they traipsed around small talk for a good thirty minutes at least, the Black Pearl's captain felt naked without his Monmouth being in it's rightful place. But manners forced him to part with it and lay it on the table in front, where it began to taunt him. He preoccupied by making mental notes of the lawyer's prospects: The state of the china, the lavish furnishings, even his clothes anything to relive the torture of daft pleasantries.

"I assume by your appearance you work in the same field as your husband?" Cameron held politeness but Olivia could tell he was none best pleased with what he saw.

"Not employment as such, sir merely a way of life that eased previous sorrows: I am mistress of my own vessel and have been for several years. Granted that's it's above the law but it's a good life the only life I've known for sixteen years" Olivia answered matter-of-factly, her self-esteem returned when she saw Jack's body relax and present her with a smile of subtle pride.

It was a lie of course, perhaps an unconscious effort to ease her Godfather's guilt, she merely had to rub her fingers together and feel the scars to remember the damp and squalor of the silk mills. As if gifted with telepathy Jack scooped up his wife's fist and coaxed it open, kissing her fingers he looked into her eyes knowingly then he remembered his manners. Cameron coughed gruffly, reminding them the impropriety of affections being displayed in front of a third party.

"What of the lad, will this be his destiny also?"

"The fate of my son Mister Forrester will be his and his alone to decide" Jack grated, his eyes pleaded with his wife to put a stop to it or decorum or not he was out of the door.

"We're planning our retirement anyway, there is nothing wrong with the way we have lived, the innocent go free the treacherous are duly punished" Ruby-Rose stood up without excusing herself, Cameron became flustered as he never intended any offence.

Jack tipped his cap to the reluctant host and walked out to the porch, Ruby-Rose followed clutching Brogan that little bit tighter to her. The housemaid smiled nervously before leaving the door ajar for the purpose of privacy, Jack let out a hearty sigh and was slow to meet his Pirate Queen's gaze.

"Dad never mentioned how cantankerous he would be" Jack grumbled, slapping his numb leg with his Monmouth before placing it back on his head, still he refused to look upon her.

"Yeah, funny that, are you surprised by failed disclosure of such information?" Ruby-Rose sniggered sarcastically, she knew her father – possibly the worst trickster she had ever known, probably worse than Jack.

"He'd never dream of it, even at his most considerate he never would have told us" Jack mused in a distant, melancholic manner.

"Do me a favour Jackie?"

"What is it now Liv?"

"Just…try to get back in one piece eh? It's not a game anymore; years ago it was just you, me and the old man and we all knew the risks. We're living for Brogan now Jack, come back for him if for nothing else" Ruby-Rose tried to be blasé about her conditions, sound advice from one Captain to another but it was never going to be like that ever again: for Jack was a Husband, a carer…a father.

The Crimson Queen never intended to use their son as blackmail yet her eyes lowered to the sleeping babe, somehow reminding Jack how he proclaimed his son as 'the ultimate prize'. Looking down at his boy that proclamation was never going to be revoked.

"I'll be back, I'll be back for both of you: Brogan, my life's blood, Ruby-Rose, my erratic heartbeat, my soul's keeper" He smiled wistfully before stroking and pawing his wife's neck before leaning in for a kiss, the passion was slowly simmering but it was enough for Olivia to almost lose her balance. Forcing Jack to step into her space to stop her from falling, he mumble sweet-nothings to his child and kissed Ruby-Rose one last time before walking to he steed then riding off into the night. As usual it was left to Ana-Maria to ease the pirate Captain's loneliness; scooping Brogan up against her shoulder she nuzzled him while staring out into the countryside.

Ruby-Rose was astounded and slightly unnerved by the level of generosity of her Godfather, the guest room was quite lavish for a secondary bedroom for a hearth burned in the corner. Fresh linen was pinned around the bed, the furnishings screamed of expense and as grateful as she was she felt wholly inadequate.

"So after all these years you find a link back to your past, how does it feel old friend?" Ana asked sweetly as she fanned out her blanket across the floor and sat on it.

"Truth be told mate, I'm not exactly sure he seemed aloof almost scathing especially when he realised what I had become" She sighed, the seeming disappointment weighed her down.

"So why stay? Someone once said to me The British have roving eyes to the world at large, by either bare brush or palm tree they'll always see their green England"

"Ah the class divide, my favourite – Ana-Maria you know it displeases me to talk about such things"

"It could be fear, just simple parental-like fear that the likes of Jack is not good enough and if I know my former employer he was squirming all the way through" The Jamaican teased.

"Fish bait have less life in them than he did, he didn't want to be there Ana, he hated it, Jack was distant like he did not wish to acknowledge this part of my life" Olivia didn't notice that her voice was breaking until Ana-Maria came to her, face full of concern.

"Jack was distant because he has no interest in this kind of society anymore, he tried it once and it hurt him badly. I've known that menace for a long time, he was distant for his sake…it had nothing to do with you"

"Hope the old man's alright" Olivia said softly, watching her friend's reaction with great interest as she tensed up, love was a possibility between them and Ruby-Rose knew it but she wasn't prepared to deal with it just yet

"I'm sure he is Liv, we'll know soon enough"

The Posse rode for most of the night then made camp just before the dawn was about to break, conversation was little and troubled thoughts were a plenty. They resumed the journey as the sun climbed it's highest bar, it was a rarity for Jack to be so focused for everyone including Gibbs was banking on a flurry of emotion unwanted or otherwise. By noon after much searching through the wood they finally came across the deserted campsite. Gibbs rubbed his fingers with the charred ash and smelled it.

"The odour is still strong, the fire was not put out it burned, it burned for quite a while by the state of the Earth" Gibbs warily analysed, checking around for any personal belongings left behind. Jack was brooding as he scanned the area and noticed the low-lying leaves were coarse and dryer that that of a normal autumn leaf.

"It was left to burn wild and free, wherever the old man went, he went in a hurry – I'm not sure if I like this" Jack groaned, he lunged several paces like he did when searching for his rum cache, he wasn't even sure what he was looking for until a breeze flapped against a piece of material that had no business being on a tree, a torn strip of red velvet.

"Damn, it had to be them didn't it?" Jack growled

"What is it Jack, what wrong?"

"Gentleman and distressing damsel, it's appears we've been hustled with two daring rescues for the assumption of one" Jack replied quite whimsical and blasé in his answer.

"They were caught, why how?" Elizabeth bumbled as she crawled out of the wagon; Jack dragged the piece of cloth along his face before bizarrely taping it with his fingers.

"At this point in time I don't much care, Dad is not our priority finding The Oracle is now our priority and then we can work out how the devil we're going to save his old carcass!" Jack grated, he was irritated by this new unforeseen obstacle, he loitered around the back of the wagon fumbling for some alcoholic relief.

Ruby-Rose was up early adamant to control the discomfort to class divisions that kept dragging her down; the town was bustling with families, merchants, and seamstresses trying to earn their daily bread. After much searching Ruby-Rose finally came across a general store that sold children's clothing and well as serve the new world's latest vice…coffee. Olivia never could stand the smell so waved a handkerchief close to her mouth like an aristocrat would, adoring the navy blues and angelic muslins that were on offer: Little realising she was being watched.

Most of the measurements of her child were tedious guessing games, promising herself to remember them for next time. With her wares wrapped in brown paper she asset off down the street and was perfectly at ease just mingling with the crowd, someone was in hot pursuit and soon her instincts were ripping her contentment to pieces. Clutching her purchase to her she disappeared into an alley way, James Norrington warily followed suit. Walking against the narrow shacks the obscured light had made it hard to see where he was going or even where the pirate Captain went.

_Click_

"Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy; I am appalled at your current lack of sense and capability of being and officer for The Crown. Did you really think I'd allow you to follow me, do you think I have allowed anyone"

"My mind is weary and much troubled, I merely wish to acknowledge the safety of Elizabeth Swann, is she safe Ruby-Rose?" He stammered, Olivia raised an eyebrow over the concern and was surprised by the sudden pang of jealousy.

"Of course she's fine, what else would she be doing, rattling with fear? If you've been thinking that, you got the wrong girl, mate"

"Release her, she is of no importance to you and those few years that I knew you, you were never one to ransom the rich"

"Ransom, _ransom_ the rich? Pillage, plunder and humiliate I have been prone to do but ransom?! Did you know me at all, or was I just a pretty bed-fellow?"

"So you expect me to believe it was love? You and I have a great thing is common: Jack Sparrow haunted us both, you kissed me, you bedded me but you wanted him!"

Olivia responded by slapping him in the face, but her eyes were fearful as she knew it was a half-truth.

"You gave the gift of virtue unto me but never your heart, a ghost perhaps, an empty promise never to be made real" James continued bitterly.

"Your profession's code of conduct has been abandoned I see, for shame for such a subject should not be defamed like you have just demonstrated. I gave it out of love, not the love you wanted I confess, but it was still love"

"Most fickle and fleeting I'd imagine, you still have yet to tell me where she is"

"Safe with her fiancé, they were reunited after her gruesome task of assisting midwife.

"Midwife, f-for whom?"

"I, myself Commodore, some twelve days ago" She said quietly, at first she wanting to use the fact as revenge but it hurt too much, Ruby-Rose could see it hurt him too.

"LIE!" James spluttered

"Truth" Olivia replied only without less venom for she could not blame him for being in denial.

"Jack's?"

"Of course, inevitability really if you were so convinced I could never move on then why should I fool myself into thinking I could" She sat on a large keg, making sure she was still out of sight from the bustling street.

"I heard you used Roivas as a rebound, rather shameful tactics Ruby-Rose I was quite disappointed. I imagine he feels the same way…especially now"

"Like I would confess the affair to my father, he never would have acknowledged it James and you know that" Olivia snapped defensively.

"So you pretended my proposal was his, the legendary Caleb Sparrow blessed a feigned union, would I have been so displeasing" He was clenching his jaw and tried his utmost to be malicious but Olivia saw right through it.

"For making a mortal enemy of his own son, of course he would!" The Crimson Queen moaned she needed a drink as her patience was waning

"Makes me wonder why you took such an interest in me, were you so h-u-n-g-r-y for company" James growled huskily as he stroked her neck then traced his hand lower and lower almost reaching for her breast, she grabbed his hand to stop him and wanted to let go but he would not let her.

"My appetite has grown rather large, sir and the question is not would I still satisfy, the question is would I still find you satisfying" She smiled playfully, her whispers bringing out a yearning in the officer that he had not thought of in quite some time

As she was sat on a keg she had an advantage over the lustful soldier, she began to dangerously wander towards a memory which was best kept buried. She leaned in to kiss him and he cautiously stepped forward.

"Commodore Norrington, I bring word from headquarters 'a matter of great importance' Lord Beckett remarked" The boy could have been no older than seventeen and was dressed in civilian clothes, Ruby-Rose eye's gazed wide and cold at the mention of a superior enemy, James tried to comfort her but she flinched away from him and scrambled into the shadows.

"Come along boy, what it is" The freckled-faced lad passed a roll of parchment to him, James read it quietly but not quiet enough for Ruby-Rose's acute sense of hearing not to pick up on it.

"Return to HQ, there your battalion will be sent to Fort Lawrence where a coveted prize awaits condemnation. I request an audience sir, along with as many dignitaries as possible for a bird most troublesome has found it's cage" He whispered, he heard the pirate gasp and stumble at the revelation. James observed the excitement of his employer by his heavy-handed writing and sealed with the King's signet, he felt his heart sink as he knew what the prize was.

"Carry on with the rest of your duties Mister Dexter, I'll follow you shortly" The boy nodded at the command but was suspicious in why the commodore wanted to be left in the gloom of an alley.

"Caged bird? Hardly the infamous alpha male you have wasted so many years trying to capture, what use does my father have to Beckett?" Ruby-Rose growled jumping from her perch.

"A leader of grand ego and superfluous charm, a snake has tormented him so he chooses to take it's head"

"A most eloquent use of dialogue, although it is macabre, obsolete and down right crass how long have do I have to save him?" Olivia snapped sarcastically, she was shaken by the horrid description, the snake meant the dynasty – guessing the EITC was the stoat.

James attempted to comfort her once more, this time taking no refusing he dared to invade her space and clasp tender hands over her wrists.

"I bear no ill will towards your father; Caleb was always a good man"

"Lest to be said for Jackie, is that it?"

"Jealousy and heartache is a wound that rarely heals fully, he took what belonged to me when I'm fairly sure he did not want it"

"How dare you mock me, your hatred of Jack has dismantled your manner James – I don't belong to anyone!" The Crimson Queen stood aghast.

"You belong to no one and yet you fight for them, you have not belonged to me in a long time and yet you have not pushed me away" Norrington took his chance in a dastardly way that did not suit his character, his pinned his lips unto Olivia's to satisfy a hunger and to remember. Olivia pulled back and tried to strike him but he locked her arms against his chest.

"Will you tell me where they're keeping him?" She panted

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" He nuzzled her nose tenderly but still kept a firm grip on the Crimson Queen.

"Be sensible James, he's old and is worn with the world I won't have my father held as some pawn another of that swine's games, I'd like him to see Brogan before he kicks it, Savvy?"

"Who is this character Brogan, a cheat, a score to settle?" He sneered, Ruby-Rose relaxed in his arms astounded that he did not believe a word of one of the few truths she ever told him.

"M-my son James, Brogan is my son – I told you this" She murmured, at this point he let her go, trying to bury the bitterness of being second-best to Jack Sparrow.

"You had no reason to tell me, but it has served it's purpose you have cut me to the quick…My Lady" He trailed of the sentence with such venom that Olivia could barely recognise him.

"Fort Laurence, your father and his crew are being taken and paraded amongst esteemed guests at Fort Laurence…you have until the Sabbath" He sighed, defeated, deflated and feeling aimless with his life again, Ruby-Rose was ridden with guilt.

"The Sabbath, I should be disgusted by that discovery but I'm not: Somehow, some way in this life or the next we'll each other's redemption the way we hoped to all those years ago"

The commodore guffawed at the remark and turned his face away, Olivia checked her cutlass and brace of pistols before clutching the package to her, and gliding silently over to him she waited till he plucked up the courage to gaze in her eyes. Smiling weakly the pirate captain nestled her head against his despite James still wearing his wig and cap. Bending down she kissed him slowly, he gave in only once but the encounter was far too brief to allow him to stay in the moment. Curious blue eyes stared to empathic emeralds; a voice called out to the officer and with great reluctance began to walk away.

"I wish you – what is the term – Happy hunting?"

Ruby-Rose chuckled with relief then nodded, he nodded back before making a gentlemanly bow then he strode out into the crowd and didn't look back.

"The more I stray from Maine, the more I end up right back in it again" Ruby-Rose grumbled before making her way back to her Godfather's house.

The following day was one of haste and great confusion, especially from Cameron's perspective adamant of keeping Olivia with him until her husband returned was a futile effort: Forgetting the important fact that she was just as stubborn as her mother it took him a while to simply let her be. He was appalled that he was fighting a losing battle and the shame of it struck him every time he stared at the infant that was about to be jostled into a journey of great risk. Boots were stomped from dirt to wood, wood to dirt so often it as making the lawyer dizzy just watching it all, baffled by the obedience of the West-Indian he thought about asking her of her history, was she a maid, a slave? Wisdom implored him to keep quiet so he ventured via another route.

"So dedicated are you, you have no qualms about such a hazardous journey?" He enquired; Ana-Maria was adjusting the bridle on her horse and turned around warily.

"Olivia's behaviour may seem erratic to you Mister Forrester but her judgement has been sound for many years. Time is simply not on our side today" She replied cautiously

"But you have no opinion on it, no voice of reason to share with me, may I ask why Miss Varens"

"Olivia is….Olivia is my Captain, I am or was her first officer and though there is no ship to steer it is still the order of conduct. But I am her friend first and foremost and assure you nothing will happen, to either her or Brogan" Ana explained her position with reluctance then swiftly led her horse away from the snooping lawyer.

"Cameron your hospitality has been most kind, thank you for all you have done for us. Will you relay the message for my husband?" Ruby-Rose asked as she slung the saddle over her jittery steed.

"I believe some Dutch courage would be in order, do you believe him to be amiable about it?" The lawyer grumbled

"If I know Jack not really, so I apologise in advance for you will not find regret with him. He regrets very little, such is his nature" Olivia smiled dreamily to herself then felt guilty at the indirect wrath she was unleashing on her Godparent.

"If he has either The Black Pearl or The Oracle in his possession, tell him to sail to Falmouth, travel to the nearest forest there he will meet folk who will lead him to me, will you remember?

"Yes, yes; the folk you speak of, are they allies?"

"I should hope so Sir" She shrugged, gently taking her son from the housekeeper she fastened him into the Indian sling that hung across her abdomen: Very slowly and with the aide of her first officer mounted her horse.

"It in regards of my father, tell Jack we're running out of time and my source of information is trusted" Panting a farewell to her Godfather she rode from the quiet suburbia and into town, along the main street where a quartet of soldiers were looming. The commodore cast a mistrusting glare before eyes peaked wide at the tiny cargo his former love was carrying.

"You actually were telling the truth" He whispered, astounded and morose by the revelation.

"I do that quiet a lot, you people are always surprised" She scoffed, her face was expressionless but her eyes looked sad, and for that discovery James Norrington finally allowed the past to remain the past; He rode alongside his escorts without another word.

"How pray tell did you become Godfather to my wife when you had her in your safe keeping for only eighteen hours" Jack Sparrow huffed, he had arrived one hour after his wife departed. He had issued command after command once he found The Oracle, his hopes of it returning to it's Mistress were dashed and he hated it.

"Nobody could have persisted to dissuade her more than I Mister Sparrow but she was gravely distracted, heaven or high water could not have stopped her.

"How So?" Elisabeth Swann interjected, while Jack slumped on the porch beside her.

"She betook some news about your father rather erratically, she was adamant to leave, said she knew where he was and they should take the ship back to Falmouth" Cameron said sternly, bewildered by the passive nature of the pirate Captain who was now a relative…of sorts.

"Whatever for?" Jack grumbled while swaying his head like in had no interest in the message whatsoever.

"She mentioned a place called Fort Laurence, I fear she may wish to free him from that confinement" The lawyer was patronising; Jack Sparrow was too preoccupied to care.

Jack was silent for some moments before childishly kicking over a pail of water.

"Confound it Liv, is it too much to ask of you to stay where I wish you to stay" He chastised her to himself.

The autumn glow was a calming sight for the weary travellers, Ruby-Rose tried not to be too hypnotised by the shine of her son's beautiful head of hair. Throughout the four day journey they had made camp only twice, every minute of nurturing and safety was focused on Brogan: Ana-Maria had known far worse, in fact things were going pretty well all things considering, once the Crimson Queen had found the spot where she first became a captive she paced up and down the trail, looking at every corner of foliage. But her impatience grew so she just discarded secrecy for once.

"Lakota, Lakota I am in need of an escort your chief wished me to return so I have…LAKOTA!" She bellowed, her voice echoing into the vast regions of the forest.

"No need for a Bear's roar, red-haired warrior" A familiar face revealed himself and Olivia smiled.

Ruby-Rose's tiresome trek was eased by the contented looks of her son, the Indians kept a respectable distance but never too far for the two women to get lost. They came to the clearing where the tiny Hamlet of the Passamaquoddy tribe had lain every summer.

Ruby-Rose saw the eagle feathers before she saw the chief, he nodded once she bowed her head back

Chief Elu, a debt you must repay, for I have a favour to ask" Ruby-Rose said grimly


	15. Flight Of The Sparrows

**Far too much happened over christmas to even go near this thing so apologies for the lateness. I had loads more than this but I'll leave that for the last chapter...which is obviously not this one. Enjoy it, long overdue I know but still...

* * *

**The posse of dangerously disgruntled and weary pirates arrived in Maine's wilderness in the early hours of the morning. Most of the village was asleep in their habitual tepees and only Lakota, Chief Elu and Ruby-Rose would be there to welcome their arrival…Or so the Crimson Queen thought, deprived of sleep and a peaceful mind Olivia waited near a camp fire to be reunited with her husband. There would be no joyous glee, no exuberant banter, no smiling faces for she knew what was coming: The questions, the suspicions, the wariness in Jack's Sparrow's eyes had never truly faded. Though knowing deep down he would trust her with his life, Jack's habits were hard to break even by the objection of his own wife. 

"You believe battle will turn in our favour if your man come" The Indian elder said softly.

"He'll come, the price is too high for him not to, this could very well be the fight of our lives. I could be wrong, we've battled worse that this" Olivia shrugged while precariously poking the fire. She look back into the gap of her own tepee, Brogan had hardly stirred all evening which was just as well.

"The longing of the past verses the uncertainty of future, this I know of, very well. Change is like the wind, not to be controlled or stopped" Elu nodded graciously and he gazed at his beautiful homeland with such sadness.

"I'm not too concerned for either, I merely want my son to know his father without learning from a memory that is not his" Olivia croaked

"That is a conflict we all face, young warrior, my people know truth better than anyone" The chief sulked, his was alerted from his calming if somewhat morose tale-telling from voices in the distance.

Olivia stumbled to her feet and saw the hunting party arrive with their wares and the guests that had been long expected. Cocooned in a circle of flaming torches Jack spied his wayward wife and even when the men dispersed neither Jack nor Ruby-Rose made the effort to reconcile.

"Another one of your plans is it love?" Jack grumbled

"I'm not asking you to understand Jack, the cause was good" Olivia stammered, clasping her hands together.

"The cause was mutual, he's my father too, I never minded you borrowing the idea….till now"

"There are only two trails to Fort Laurence from the South, all we need is a map and some rifles" Olivia interjected defensively

"We have only three rifles to a dozen men Olivia, if you stayed where I left you such a problem would be unheard of. We could and should have shanghaied enough men to free Dad ourselves"

"So, I impatiently improvised" The Oracle's Captain shrugged.

"Improvised on what Ruby-Rose?" Jack growled

"The men…." Silence shrouded the answer but it was already staring at him in the face but still Jack chose denial.

"No"

"Tough, we're desperate and time is running short" Olivia snapped

"No"

"You're not winning with this, it's a good plan we have no other option"

"No"

"Jack, for the lov-"

"No"

Jack-I'm being deadly serious now" Ruby-Rose was adamant to complete her sentence despite her husband discarding the politeness to wait for her to finish.

"No, No and NO!! The answer my dear is NO! I will not draw more attention to ourselves; I refuse to make a pig's ear out of this rescue regardless of the new friends you have made"

"Jackie, it's a debt, it's a debt paid to me for a change, not by me, not on my behalf but actually for me. Why in Poseidon's name should I give it up?"

"Because love, you will endanger the lives of our crew, our father, your Indian friends…maybe even your own son!" Jack vehemently whispered.

WALLOP

Ruby-Rose Sparrow had always been a woman of quiet demure, passion was always spent wisely, her rage justly. She was a woman of the world and as such she knew her place in it, forcing her husband to remember the fact with a heavy fist on the cheek.

"I….probably deserved that" Jack stammered, patting his jawbone it took him a while to pluck up the courage to look at his wife. Her eyes were repentant yet she was still scowling, he felt shame and his age were again remembered with reluctance.

"Too bloody right you did, if you wish to assert your authority to the chief I won't stop you. He is a good man Jack, no game of cheats tonight, promise me" Olivia's voice was weary and remorseful; the argument had led them into her tepee which was just as well.

"Rest awhile, see to you son I'm sure he'll be happy to feel your presence" Olivia murmured before stepping to walk out of the shelter. Jack grabbed her by the arm and twirled her body into his guilt-ridden embrace.

"I'm sorry; I had no right, no bloody right at all to undermine you like that. Your Captaincy, your skills as a mother I….I had no right, forgive me?" He cooed into Olivia's ear, smoothing her hair with his bejewelled fingers, he groped the back of her neck and closed his eyes in shame.

"You are forgiven this time Jack Sparrow, though I may challenge you to a duel if you utter such bad tidings again"

His smile was weak and Olivia realised that the showman was gone and the man with the child in his eyes had returned nothing warmed her heart more than seeing it sparkle. She touched his face with her long, elegant hand and the Pirate King wooed his Pirate Queen by nestling into the palm, kissing her wrist.

"Whatever happens tomorrow, I am contented, if I die fighting for what is mine or for my father's freedom I am contented" She confessed with conviction that was strong but full of anxiety.

Jack then took her face in his hands and kissed her with as much gentleness as ardent passion would allow, nuzzling his head with hers he sighed in agreement at the prose. Weaving their hands together they gazed upon their son before re-joining the group for some much-needed dining.

Jack's crew encircled the fire and ate their portions of skewered hare with great unease; Joshamee burped loudly, his beady eyes darting left to right at the few Indians who had left their homes just to gawp at the strangers. Will Turner was enjoying his meal and paid no attention to yet another sticky situation courtesy of the Sparrow; he had had his fill of it all and now just wanted to go home.

"So, what happens now, Captain Jack? Do we attack by the coast, or lynch them by rocky pass?" Ana Maria enquired her diligence as Quartermaster was merited for she played the loyal friend with great devotion. Now she was a pirate again and the crew were her concern for she had a reputation to keep, for her interest were just as important.

"Well my dear Ana, it would appear that in the not too distant future we will assume the skills of Highwaymen. I imagine the battalion safeguarding the old man and The Oracle's crew is sixteen-strong"

"Sixteen-strong, do we have enough man power, fire power? Why are you so confident in your estimate?" Elizabeth guffawed with the same nauseating superiority complex she had the first time the wily thief saved her life.

"You are – as always Lizzie – forgetting one very important thing……….I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and as Captain Jack Sparrow I will assume my dad is being held by a sixteen-strong battalion because….Us Sparrows don't deserve anything less" He said with a drunken grin, a dozen pair of eyes including his first officer, some new recruits and his own wife rolled with disdain.

"Enough, on to business – today is Friday we have two days to organise a perfect assault against the Company: The forest spreads for another mile to the west, then there is a plain, a few hills and then the mountain. If they choose the mountain pass that is where we will be tested as there is too narrow a margin for error." The Crimson Queen explained as she opened up a map of the district which she took from her Godfather.

"How narrow the margin?" The sword smith quipped, Olivia was hesitant at first but she simply exhaled as she gazed around at all the faces of a crew who by all rights did not need to listen to her.

"A twenty-five foot deep ravine, no complaints – you asked I answered" Olivia mused defiantly, Jack raised his brow with mischief in his eyes.

"You've been busy, you know this layout how?" Jack teased mercilessly

"By scouting, this is Lakota he and his men will fight along with us. Do not do or say anything daft, the consequence of which will be yours entirely to deal with" She commanded to the men before silently pleading to Jack to stay focused.

"Captain Jack, you agree with this malarkey? Gregory Hunt interjected slyly.

"The Crimson Queen has spoken and who are we to ignore such meticulous planning? All in agreement of our Sabbath showdown say aye" Jack conceded with pride that was bursting from deep within.

"AYE!" The crew hollered, much to the confusion and sudden shock of the natives

Later that night the camp was still; fires died out one by one and Jack and Ruby-Rose were trying to coax some hours of rest but their minds were far too alert, far too restrained for such a luxury. Olivia was preoccupied with feeding her son, sitting cross-legged in a corner, anyone else would have believed she was contented, completely at ease with the world – But Jack wasn't just anyone.

"How ironic that our last fight as pirates would be on land, are you looking forward to retirement?" Jack yawned as he roughly rubbed his matted hair.

"You know better than to ask me that Jack, retirement is a word for the aged, the world-worn. I am tired of the life I have lived but by no means am I weary of it" The Crimson Queen replied in dismay, she turned to her son to reinforce her resolve at what there were sacrificing and why they were sacrificing it.

"If they make it to the ridge, the stakes will rise up a bit", Jack fingered the empty place on which his wife would sleep on and beckoned her with alluring eyes but she would not yield.

"Then we have to cut them off before they make it there won't we?" The Oracle's Captain said softly, as she settled her son into a makeshift crib.

"The last fight is always known as the most ferocious"

"Much obliged for the information which I was already aware, Jackie" Ruby-Rose huffed as she climbed in between the buffer of exquisitely-woven blankets where her husband's body warmth drifted around her.

"Of all the battles – and I've known quite a few in my time – if it's to be my last then, I gladly take it at your side Ruby-Rose" Jack Sparrow squirmed in embarrassment as he lay on his back and moved his head to look at her.

"Where else would I be Jack? There's nowhere else, not now, not then…not ever Jack" A passionate if awkward kiss ensued as Olivia shuffled her body to face the baby, Jack followed her and coiled his body against hers. Slipping into the crick of her neck tightly and cloaking her long arm with his, they stayed that way long after that had fallen asleep.

The full moon was both a comfort and a hindrance to the troubled Caleb Sparrow, in one thought it had proved to be a great solace, in another it provoked jealously for it was free in the cloudless night sky and he was shackled in a cage. Being no better than an animal did his morale no amount of good, his left leg was beginning to get numb as it curved beneath his right. He was drenched in the moonlight as his crew huddled in the dark, he looked up and wondered if his grandchild was alive and observing the spectacle with his mother. The faith he had in his son was truly tested to the limit, for Jack was never one for vulnerability, even at his mother's deathbed: Jack was tender, patient, but he never cried once, not even on her last moments.

Caleb coughed out his grief, turned his head then began to drift off again by a discordant lullaby by hooves clopping and the clanking of the prison wagon.

"Captain Caleb, anything I can do for you sir?" The ship's surgeon murmured the old man turned to see a row of eyes twinkling in the weak moonlight, all staring at him.

"Alas Mister Chalmers, no remedy or ounce of reasoning from a doctor can relieve my burdens"

"We should be entering Maine soon, how ironic that it ends where everything began" Christy shivered; her Scottish lover wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Inevitability Miss Jamieson, most things fade away where they first appeared: A place in time known as 'coming full circle'. I myself should be home, I should be in Jordan"

"Not giving in are you Captain?" Gregory pleaded, as he rubbed his sore neck.

"I'm giving in to the one thing I can't escape from, time, age…We all have to face the end sometime Mister Hunt" Caleb shrugged matter-of-factly, his acceptance of defeat had the whole crew worried and so tried to distract themselves.

Would have given them a good thrashing, given half the chance" Aiden interjected, the remark was a welcome surprise and lifted the crew's spirits for a while as they growled in agreement.

"We all should wish Jack and Ruby-Rose the best, wherever they are, as our good Captain it's only right" Thomas quipped.

"They would be barking mad to follow us all the way up here" Aidan groaned as he tried in vain to get comfortable.

"We must be barking mad to do this" Jack echoed in the next morning, as a brisk wind kept swiping his hair and throwing it in his face. The nervous rescuers were laying in wait behind a steep hill that overlooked the plain below.

"That has changed since when exactly?" Ana-Maria smirked, Olivia looked at her husband as he was turning quite pale with the challenge ahead, it was ill-timed but she still laughed at him.

"Tis not one bit amusing my dear, I steer ships not horses, I navigate over seas, not rocky country. Face it, love; we're out of our depth" He tried to scrutinise the situation but tried not to be cowardly. Overtly concerned was the phrase he always used when things were a smidgen over the impossible.

"This hopefully will be my last fight and with all the things I have seen over the years the last is usually the biggest" The Crimson Queen delegated as she pawed her musket in a bid to distract herself from the main event.

Lakota arrived from his own lookout with his men in tow, without a word he nodded to the Pirate Captain of The Oracle. She bit her quivering lip and sighed and walked to her horse like her boots were clad in iron.

"Gentlemen, our lives are defined by both merit and mistake, no individual here shall be defined as subservient to the legacy of a family dynasty, but the legacy of piracy itself. However it ends, may it be remembered always – This you must promise to yourselves…Good luck everyone" Captain Ruby-Rose Sparrow made her spine-tingling call to arms and each and every pirate's fear of the day was quashed for a while.

One by one they mounted their horses and Elizabeth Swann was left to take charge of the Sparrows' Ultimate Prize……Their son. Kissing her son slow and gentle on his forehead she took the first thought of sorrow of the day concerning the task ahead.

"I've could have done better than that" Jack Sparrow bluffed, sulking at the thought of his own wife stealing his thunder, it was his crew after all, he should have made the summons. Sighing loudly before wiping the grass shards from his hand he awkwardly mounted his horse.

Aligned with their steeds the pirates and the new allies waited nervously, for the troupe of officers and their barrage of prisoners. They heard them before they saw them; a captain shouting orders to his men, fray-tempered horses neighing in frustration, the clanging of metal and the brass buckle adorning the military banyans.

"Are we ready gentlemen, rifles loaded, stirrups fastened, swords at the ready?" She whispered as a frog formed in her throat.

"Ruby-Rose, Jack…it has been a pleasure" Will Turner confessed with anxious humility and he looked down at the valley below.

"Jackie, try not to dawdle with your dramatics this time eh?" The Crimson Queen pleaded.

"I love you too Olivia" He smirked and a long and steady pause, nobody knew who kicked their heels first, Pirate King and Queen rode inches from each other and concentrated on the speed at which they had to travel. The heavy breathing of the galloping horses was soon confronted by the ricochets of half a dozen bullets, neighing with fright the mustangs were forced to push on.

It was Aidan who first caught sight of the deranged stampede first, he cursed and being caught up in the feud of the natives and the conquering colonies. Leaning over he squinted his eyes and the bewildering discovery of the riders being none other than his own Captain.

"Thom, Thomas look yonder it's the Captain; IT'S CAPTAIN ROSE!" He yelled, the Scot looked at the boy and then at the hillside in front of him.

"Sweet Mother of Christ, it is the Captain…and Jack too, Caleb, Caleb" The Quartermaster shook the Pirate elder from his sleep, pulling his hand away he grumbled until his ears heard the shouting and his eyes saw his children coming to save him.

The euphoria was dissipated as the reins were cracked and the prisoners hurtled to the far side of the cage, each of them instinctively gripped a bar of the cage.

Shots were fired from the driver's seat, Caleb was tempted to scuppers the efforts of the soldier that sat beside the hired driver but that would just be folly, he hung on for dear life and egged on the daring posse behind the wagon.

Muskets and rifles were loaded with the utmost difficult but Olivia was astounded at just how persistent her native friends were with their task, Lakota was leading which urged on Ruby-Rose which urged on Jack Sparrow and Will Turner.

"Jack, the ridge!" Gibbs bellowed from behind, Jack leaned back against the saddle and saw that the path grew narrow and that the threat of the ridge was yards away.

"Take your places, reform the line!!" Jack howled struggling with his horse as the steed grew more agitated.

The Posse rode into a perfect formation of six: Jack, Will and Joshamee on one side and Ruby-Rose, Lakota and Ana-Maria on the other. Ruby-Rose dared to press on to a small window of opportunity that would allow her to leap unto the cage. Her father was about to scold her when more shots pelted the cage at the front, his fellow captives tried to move away from the line of fire. He looked back and glimpsed at the latch and desperate tried to pull it up, Thomas followed suit. Bicep muscles were flexed with all the might they both could muster bust from the awkwardness of the bars could not get it open.

Hearing a loud thud the men looked up to see the body of the Crimson Queen clinging on to the cage.

"Do you want to be killed missy? I really do think you have a death wish Olivia"

"Gratuitous to the last" His foster daughter scoffed sarcastically, peering into the square hole, she was greeted with a mix of bewilderment and relief.

"Any of you scoundrels miss me then?" She quipped, a squabble of voices made their own greeting and mashed into an almost incoherent noise but it satisfied their Captain enough to smile at them.

A large rock in the road smashed into the wheels, where they mounted then jumped back on to the path. It was a heavy impact, one that sent the Pirate Queen flying back and kicking loose the latched door. It swung her long and wide into the peril of the ravine below. She wailed as she tried to climb along the door's girdle to safety, Caleb, Thomas and Gregory all poked out and reached for her but she was too far. On seeing his wife's imminent danger Jack put aside his poor skills of horsemanship and rode frantically behind the wagon until he was able to jump himself. Looking back for a moment as the group lagged behind to battle a battalion that looked like to belong to James Norrigton.

Carefully stepping on to the rim of a bar Jack grabbed unto the door, his father's arm reached too and so did Thomas's. This time with a hefty pull they heaved Ruby-Rose back to safety, she momentarily clung to her husband before climbing back up again.

"You are a daft little whelp!" He shook his head mockingly.

"Oh do shut up, the lunatic up there is going to kill us all" Olivia grumbled before snaking up to the driver and pulling out her musket aimed at him.

"Pull over you overwrought madman" She yelled, the driver sneered at her as the officer beside him lunged at her. Her patience was now completely lost so she pistol-whipped him in the face. A plumage of evergreen tree branches broke his fall, she watched and so did the driver.

"Give me the bloody reins……….NOW!" She scowled; the man of overgenerous stoutness threw them at her before sidling the seat and jumping off of his own accord. Ruby-Rose climbed down and with one arm gripped tightly to the cage and the other gripped to the reins; she pulled and pulled. Unfortunately it was a little too ill-tempered and the horses stopped abruptly. Catapulting the wagon to one side, colliding with the hill where gravity hurled them on for a further 10 yards.

Jack held on at the corner before calculating a safe a jump as he could, Olivia swiftly manoeuvred herself out of harm's reach and clung on until her palms were bruised and bleeding, the captives weren't so lucky.

As it came to a screeching halt, the pirates were frozen to the places they fell for many moments after: Captain Jack Sparrow toward the cage in a daze, panting with exhaustion and shock.

"Not a shadow of a doubt, not a smidgen, not an inch, not a miniscule millimetre of a doubt that I am ever, ever doing that again!"

"Bully for you" Olivia croaked as she lay face down on the cage, her father silently fuming below.

Subtlety is completely lost on the pair of you, some days I forget that you were actually raised by me" Caleb guffawed as he staggered out of the cage, the rest of The Oracle's crew hobbling behind.

Ruby-Rose dragged her body to the edge of the roof trying to figure out where to summon the last of her strength from. Her groans of pain became the question and a large bicep that belonged to her quartermaster answered her question; Thomas held her at one side and Gregory held her at the other. On bruised, bended knees she silently listed her crew one by one.

"Quartermaster Laurie, First officer Jamieson, Surgeon Chalmers, Quinn, Crawley, Samson, Hughes, Ford, Riley, Keating, Barnes, Munroe…last but not least Captain Caleb Sparrow" She spluttered in a daze, with bleary eyes she stared at the innkeeper, than a strange blonde whom she had not set eyes on before.

"Gregory? What in blazes are you doing here?"

"Shanghaied by yours truly" The innkeeper hitched his thumb towards Jack's direction, Olivia rolled her eyes and swiped the dust from her hair. She looked a state of confusion as she studied the youth with Nordic looks.

"...and you are?"

"Wilder, Mason Wilder; I travelled with your father from Tortuga when my ship was torched"

"Shanghaied?"

"Volunteered" Gregory quipped as he helped the Crimson Queen to her feet; she was bewildered by that comment, so much so that she stared at the boy once more.

"Funny word; volunteer, a long time since I've heard it" She shrugged before assessing the situation back up from where they came. Will and Ana-Maria had chosen to fight sword against sword and thrashing the Battalion as hard as they could.

"…You in the mood for parrying?" Ruby-Rose sighed wearily as her husband stepped beside her.

"Not on your life" Jack panted

"Liar; still I'm not quite interested myself" Taking the rifle, she loaded it and waited till Jack and Thom's muskets had been loaded too. Through a gap in the fracas they fire inches below the horses' hooves. The battle was dissipated as all concerned turned around to them.

"Let them go Commodore, there's no score to settle this time. Let us be on our way, you won't see us for dust. Beckett is nothing more than a bounty hunter and you know it, this is not about justice but pride, his pride" Ruby-Rose bellowed, her voice echoing over the canyon.

"I always thought you were the governor's poodle, can you not make up your mind?" Jack taunted, Norrington was incensed but still he listened to his former lover's plea bargain.

"Shut up Jack" Olivia hissed under her breath, Jack looked at her in confusion then suddenly took notice of the way the King's officer was staring at his wife, he frowned with anxious silence.

"What say you sir, although I'd like to iterate the fact that we haven't got all day" Olivia bluffed spite and all the pirates laughed, all of course except for Jack Sparrow who was attempting a question but just kept on looking at Olivia then at James.

The broken battalion stood around his horse, awaiting his reply and the embarrassment of such a dilemma was overwhelming him. He wondered that if he chose to let them go, would a well-kept secret no longer be well-kept.

James Norrington's salvation arrived in the form of a nervous Elizabeth Swann riding an even more nervous horse and the satchel of where Brogan was sitting snugly. At this sight both Jack and Ruby-Rose suddenly forgot how to breathe.

"Ruby-Rose, my apologies but I could not linger further: Captain Gillette is heading this way I had to warn y-" With her focus solely on the pirates, she had no concern that Norrington was yards from her until the last minute.

"Let her pass" Jack growled, snarling like a wolf he aimed the musket directly at the commodore: Jealousy that came from nowhere and the fear for his child was proving a dangerous mix.

Ruby-Rose moved her feet an inch toward him then moved back again, she too feared revealing too much. She saw the primal instinct flashing in her husband's eyes and for one moment she felt afraid. Turning to the commodore, she bowed her head in desperate gesturing for him give away command just this once.

"Stand down, let her pass; the child is the only innocent in this conflict therefore we will lead by example." James ordered with bashful humility, Olivia froze at the seeming simplicity of it all. But still held her breath until her son was within the safety of the group.

The horses were unnerved by another posse of Indians that appeared from the higher slopes and took their steeds downhill to the ever narrowing path.

"You will not let us fight the way we want to, take what is yours and go another troupe is not far behind" The warrior said impatiently

"Gillette" Olivia whispered

"Alright you scallywags, whoever is not on a horse this very moment shall be left behind: Whether by land or see we're keeping to the code – all of you move!" Jack roared, his wife knew it was not the soldiers closing in on them that were making him angry. Constantly sneering at Norrington, he tossed the idea on making one final face-off with him.

"Jack, we have to get going" His wife urged before staring anxiously at her son who was beginning to cry.

"Tell Lakota to lead on down to the riverbank" He growled, his pride was shattered as he was piecing that maybe all those rumoured lovers of the great Ruby-Rose were not rumours after all.

"Jack!"

"STEP TO" Jack slapped Olivia's horse hard and so thundering down the slope they went, Jack and the few Indians that were left were frozen in a crisis of conscience. Jack blasphemed under his breath before following the posse into the coarse foliage.

Nervous breaths exhaled sharply as the novice riders, prayed for a stumble-free descent. Reaching the bottom, the horses gathered speed again and by the snapping of twigs and snorting of horses the band of pirates realised they were now the ones being chased. After some struggle Olivia managed to ride on par with Elisabeth, her head swaying from her son to his carer, to her husband, to her pursuers; all that adrenaline was making her nauseous.

"Ride her steady Lizzie, not too sharply – precious cargo you hold there"

"A difficult task Ruby-Rose when you have seven men chasing behind" The aristocrat grunted

"Nevertheless, do as I say nothing is going to harm either of you" The Crimson queen replied with grit determination. All fading away of course once Jack had caught up with them.

"Mind if you tell me what all that was about?"

"You really have the most disgraceful timing Jack" She stammered

"Do I indeed, like that fleeting moment of decisiveness with our mate Norrington Hmm?

"He was never going to begrudge a child Jack" His wife shouted over the frantic bustle of hooves.

"Says who, you? By what reasoning, do you think Gillette would have pardoned you so easy I think not Missy" They stared at each other, one lost in guilt, the other in hurt but they kept pushing on side by side until Jack finally took the lead.

"Pay no attention love, pride is his downfall always was" Caleb quipped as he took his son's place beside her.

"Funny that, I always thought it was the rum" Olivia smirked and her father wheezed out a hearty chuckle, he could see her eyes were sad but they had bigger things to worry about than domestic disputes. The reins were tightened and both horses brayed in protest and their galloping was close to speed of the devil-may-chase.

"Lakota, up ahead!" Ruby-Rose screamed as she saw a narrow crevice almost bridging the river. The Indian looked back and counted the ratio of their posse and nodded, the pirate breathed with anticipation.

"Jack?"

"Agreed, I think you're mad but agreed – one by one" The group turned their heads towards the river bank and pulled the horses into a long line.

"Lakota, Joshamee go" Jack bellowed

Gibbs raced from the back of the troupe and jumped a very careful yard after the warrior, Olivia's pinched her stallion's mane as she watched Elizabeth jump soon after her William with young Brogan clutched to her bosom: Thus followed on by Thom and Christy, Gregory and Ana-Maria, Caleb and Ben, The Oracle's faithful surgeon and seven of her new recruits and the rest of the Indian party.

By the time it got to the Pirate King and his Queen that could see a furious Gillette riding towards them in the distance.

"After you love" Jack mused

"Bracing yourself are we?"

"Nothing wrong with it now, move" Jack scowled, Olivia shrugged and licked her lips, tensing up her back she picked up speed and jumped over. Some of the crew were already heading to the nearby coastline.

"Bloody pirates" Jack huffed to himself, looking back at the oncoming soldiers he allowed that scene to make or break his decision and with a fraction of fear jumped over the river to the safety of those he loved the most.

The group rode on for a couple of yards but Jack Sparrow wily as always sharply turned his horse back to them, Olivia turned with him and waited: Both couldn't help smiling at their opponents, scorning them.

Alas gentlemen, this is the day you will always remember as the day you _almost…" _

The horse bucked with fierce temperament, jack tumbles and falls hard on the ground

"Captain J-J-Jack Sp-Sparrow?" The captain sighed in a daze.

"Good Lord, anytime this year would be a most gracious thing Jacoby" Upon seeing that her husband was perfectly fine, she quickly lost patience and he looked from where he fell up at the sky it was the first time he ever saw it.

He got up and staggered to his horse that eventually chose to reject his reckless master and make a bid from freedom along the nearby hills.

"Oh you bugger off then" The pirate grumbled, he swiftly took to Olivia's horse just as she fastened the satchel against her breastbone. Brogan gurgled while pressing a tiny hand to his mouth.

"Always nice to see _somebody_ enjoying themselves" Jack cooed teasingly, the crimson queen shook her head and snapped the reins, carrying the trio along the plains towards the coastline. Jack could smell the salty air and was at last beginning to relax.

They camped out on the beach that night, Indian Warrior and Pirate, divided by culture united in battle, a stoic mutual respect forged by their similar fight for survival. Circling around a large fire, the group smoked a peace pipe. A tool that bewildered the simpletons of the crew but under Jack's watchful glare was accepted with humility.

The Crimson Queen, exhausted and unnerved by the day's events looked on from the blanket where she sat with her son, the gnaw in her stomach regarding a certain commodore would not go away. She knew her husband too well to know he was far too proud to let it lie, but the preoccupation of duties would not distract him for long. Clumsily he knelt in front of her, Ruby-Rose shushed him too late for the suddenness of his father's shadow against him had startled Brogan: Expressing his upset with a very long wail, Ruby-Rose scowled at the hapless drunkard before tending to the child.

"I'm not one for much tact or any precision of good timing, so I'll just come out with it….since when have you and the British Navy been companionable?"

"_Companionable_, Jackie is that even a real word?" His wife asked with much bemused.

"That's not important, what is important is the revealing of what I think I saw earlier today and what I dread to know about"

"This is neither the time nor the place, we have far bigger trials t-"

"Ship ahoy!" Gibbs yelled out while accidentally spitting out his rum.

"Know her colours?" Ruby-Rose replied, as she stood up while still cradling the boy who was now wriggling about like a worm.

"No need too…….It's The Pearl, pack up boys we're home free now! Jack smirked, Olivia was surprised by the twist of fate that saved Jack's pride and her own patience. The pirates waded in to the shoreline and waited for the lifeboat to arrive. Jack's smile grew wider with every tide that brought the dinghy in.

Our little discussion" He whispered to his wife

"Yes my love" Olivia couldn't help but be sarcastic, she just couldn't help herself.

"It is not over, not by a mile" He strutted towards the ocean and brought their belongings to the boat.

"Well that's all fine and well Jackie….You're still not getting a word from me" She answered rather brazenly.

Jack's arm tightened around Olivia's wrist as he helped her aboard, brown eyes were positively glowing with the mythical green of jealousy but he never uttered a word.

Jack gripped the forearm of the warrior who had guarded the pirate troupe just as valiantly as was required of him.

"My greatest respects and good wishes to your chief and to your kin, Lakota: My many thanks to you sir, I hope your path home will be less troublesome than mine" Jack whispered with profound sincerity in his voice, his eyes were bright and he was alert, the infamous bravado had to be put aside for a while.

Lakota and his men were left on the shore, arms held up high in bidding a farewell. The Crimson Queen turned around and made a respectful nod to the brave men that secured her safety for so long. Brogan wriggled a little wilder than his mother was expecting and almost dropped him against her lap, she smiled nervously and Lakota chuckled softly, it was the last they ever saw of each other.


	16. The Ultimate Prize

**Well here it is the last chapter, it appears I've lost and gained a few readers but no matter, as long as you enjoyed it! Thank you for all your lovely reviews R&R please!  
**

* * *

Lakota and his men were left on the shore, arms held up high in bidding a farewell. The Crimson Queen turned around and made a respectful nod to the brave men that secured her safety for so long. Brogan wriggled a little wilder than his mother was expecting and almost dropped him against her lap, she smiled nervously and Lakota chuckled softly, it was the last they saw of each other.

Slovenly the coxswain rowed the boat towards the Black Pearl, without a word each pirate ascended up the ladder in silence, exhausted and beaten by ill luck: The escape was narrow, everyone knew it so it was more of a relief than a time of rejoicing. Jack Sparrow tailed behind his wife as she slowly climbed up on deck. Grumbling with aching bones he oversaw his father and the rest of The Oracle's crew pile aboard, last in was his dishevelled first officer. Jack Sparrow blocked his path then darted his eyes left to right.

"Captain a hand if you please?" The Cornish man heaved; Jack crouched down with conspirator nervousness on his face.

"You're not done yet?" His commander said gruffly

"Not done, what's there left to do Jack? I'm done with doing for the day…even for you" Gibbs retorted sharply.

"One last thing before retirement eh; row to shore, get back to Lakota, get to the town of Erma nab that reverend bloke and bring him here, Savvy?"

"The reverend, what for?" " Gibbs was bellowing but a harsh warning from Jack forced him to mumble.

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies, well maybe little white ones" Jack mused childishly before shooing his shipmate back down the ladder.

Bursting into the mess hall Jack theatrically threw off his banyan and cap and untied his head scarf.

"I'm in need of a barber, who's up for it?" He grinned eagerly; his exuberance of the odd request only received a deafening silence. Jack knew what they all were thinking:_ a twisted joke, a risk not worth taking, suppose I bleed him, I'll be thrown overboard _

The wily pirate had to be resourceful for time was short and he bided his time by waiting for a reply, a rarity indeed for the likes of Captain Jack Sparrow. After a pregnant pause a gruff sigh came from the far corner as Thom Laurie volunteered albeit with much reluctance.

"Seeing as this is not my ship and I'm not under your employment I'll see what I can do for you" The Scot nervously croaked, Jack smiled with a glint in his eye.

An hour later both Elizabeth and Ana-Maria were sent to uncover the odd mystery that had centred in the mess hall, the women were met by a thick layer of steam that had wafted from the boiling pot of water. They found The Oracle's Quartermaster looked focused if a little tetchy and tending to a shrouded man's face as if it was the most delicate thing in the world.

"What goes on here, where is the Captain? Has rum been drunk before decks have been scrubbed hmm?" Ana-Maria jeered as she wiped the sweat of her brow.

"Ana-Maria just the girl I want to see….enough Thomas, enough" Jack flitted the Scot away before throwing him the towel and tending to the rest of his immaculately trimmed beard.

"Jack, you do know you have a ship to run? Or has land enticed you a little too much this time?" The Jamaican teased, knowing the scoundrel would never hear of such things.

"Hush, such sacrilege, such harsh words…As a matter of fact I have a plan, a very good one if you agree to aide me." Jack said slyly

The two women stood weary with disillusion and weak patience for another of Jack Sparrow tricks, but as he weaved his idea in earnest speech: Both Ana and Elisabeth wandered from 

disbelief, to mock laughter and then rather unnerved for the Black Pearl's captain had left them with quite a burden.

"She's a pirate Jack, all pirates are naturally suspicious, she'll know something is afoot" The aristocrat guffawed then shook her head.

"Not if you do _exactly_ as I say" Jack replied sternly

"If this is a guise for Brogan's sake it is an ill choice Jack, the charade will be the longest you've ever orchestrated, she'll resent you for it" His objective Quartermaster warned

"Marvellous to endorse such faith in me, I'm really much obliged – Anyway despite your constant most expected misgivings; you two are helping me, like or lump it" Jack huffed.

It was quite the task of distracting Ruby-Rose from ramming into the mess hall and dragging out her husband by his hair. The more prolonged his absence became the more tetchy the Crimson Queen got. By the time the sun faded into the horizon, Ruby-Rose has taken over the Black Pearl, her commands were stern and impatient and any poor bugger that crossed her path was met with an ugly scowl.

"If it wasn't for the boy, that blaggard would be thrown overboard: Six hours, six bleeding hours and for what, what I ask you? We were in a place we could not linger in and what does he do, he goes off and lingers in his mess hall without a word to the helmsman that's what he does!" Olivia bantered furiously.

"There is a slight, slight possibility that Jack……may be within reason" Ana-Maria remarked shrewdly, knowing her comment had added fuel to the fire that raged in her friend's eyes.

"Beg your pardon?" Olivia quietly snapped, Ana-Maria allowed common sense to veer her off course to a degree of honesty that wasn't needed yet.

"Nothing Cap'n" Ana-Maria quibbled

"I confess Jack usually has method to his madness but there are times when he should concede that he is just _simply mad_!" Her Celtic wrath was ferocious now, it was mere speculation that her family had rooted from either the Emerald Isle or the Scottish highlands. It was a point of origin never to be known, the only clue was her temperament which she so desperately wanted to keep.

Up on deck the Crimson Queen tried to distract herself but the vexing evidence of a skeletal crew was too much to bear, just glancing at the door that lead to the mess hall was enough to make her blood boil. This time Ana-Maria and Elizabeth made no attempt to stop her. As her boots clomped heavily down the steps she briefly recollected her manners by tapping at the door, before making a fist and kicking the door down.

"No man has walked on ice so thin, fray anger so deep, push his fortunes so damn far as you Jacoby" She huffed, taking no notice of the odd spectacle of Jack leaping behind the thickest beam in the room.

"These renegades, these libertines of a so-called crew have one minute to return to their posts or each and every one will be appointed to the care of Davy Jones" Ruby-Rose was growling now, she saw the trepidation in the men's eyes but was astounded by Jack's refusal to look at her.

She wanted to confront him but he squirmed away, walking one side of the beam while she walked around the other, making sure she did not see him, nor he her. She rolled her eyes and he took this moment to hide behind three of his men.

"By whatever grace, whatever daft favour Poseidon still has for you Jack….whatever the hell this is, remember these things: Your Captaincy, the boy, the plan, savvy?" Olivia grumbled with great exasperation.

Still he refused to look at her, having the audacity to keep his back to her, his uneven dreadlocks bobbed up and down. The only sign of being in agreement, meanwhile those that 

could not handle the tension walked back up the stairs. The few that remained kept silent. She squinted at the strange scene before her with utter confusion.

"Gentleman, I wash my hands of this weirdness" The Pirate Captain croaked before slamming the door behind her.

"….and where is the world is Joshamee? Thomas, I'm retiring for the night – anything happens while my son and I sleep….I will not much care of" She remarked sarcastically

The Scot who had loyally served her for so long simply grinned and chuckled in accordance, the cabin door shut and would not open again till the morning.

Ruby-Rose awoke sprawled out on the bed, most of her sleep stolen by the constant restlessness and hunger of her son: That burden she could easily bear, the sudden distance between her and Jack was another story altogether. Hearing a gentle tapping on the door, the Crimson Queen was most reluctant to return to the throne and the hurried Captaincy of the Black Pearl.

"Must be of great importance I warn you" She called to the intruder, it was a gruff invite but and invite all the same as Ana-Maria Varens and Elizabeth Swann ventured into her domain.

"Lizzie, dearest Ana what do I owe the displeasure?" Olivia sighed while stretching her numb bones from a rest that hardly rejuvenated her.

"We bring gifts, a pleasant distraction if you will. A comfort perhaps for all the hardships you have suffered lately" The aristocrat was nervous, Ruby-Rose noticed her best friend was observing the girl closely as if she was assisting something. It was then Olivia spied the giant box tie in a large cream bow.

"Ladies I appreciate whatever strange idea you have in thy pretty heads but distractions at this time would be unwise, be them pleasant or not" Olivia croaked as she picked up her son and cradled him to and fro.

"Allow me Captain, Brogan has a little treat in store for him also" Ana cooed, scooping the boy up.

"Ana, he needs his morning feed – I don't need this folly whatever it is kindly be gone with it" The Captain was getting quite irritable now. Yet with all her objections Olivia allowed the boy to be passed to Elizabeth and taken to wherever the hell Christy was. It took a while before the pirate queen gave up the ghost and stopped complaining this was well after being convinced to being blindfolded. She heard the shuffle of cardboard and paper being removed.

Her body was subjected to tugs, pinches, pushed to and fro as Olivia was forcefully clothed by the two women, her undergarment was pressed into place by a smothering bodice that restricted her breathing and fed her irritation even further. She felt her hair being gently soaked and washed before being styled into soft curls by a dangerously hot rod of iron, she whimpered as the pin was pushed into her hair scraping her scalp. Jewellery was placed around her wrist and neck, Olivia tried to object but was met with a firm hand throwing her arms up and then slipping a gown of the softest material over her head. The Crimson queen rubbed the fabric with her fingers and could not decide if it was cotton or crushed silk, the idea of such expense was making her very nervous. She listened to as much of the hushed murmurings as she could.

"Almost done here Ana-Maria; old shoes, new dress borrowed earrings from you, blue-ribbon necklace from me" Liz calculated softly, a shudder of nervous excitement escaped the girl's breath and it was loud enough for Olivia to hear. This strange testament had no meaning for her, why would it? She was never one for social occasions or celebrations even of the most sacred kind.

A blur of daylight stabbed at Olivia's eyes, blinking furiously she was confronted with her first officer awkwardly smiling at her.

"I'll leave you to tend to your undergarments Captain" She said wistfully.

"So finally after such an odd charade only now you call me Captain?" Olivia mumbled but that was before she glimpsed at the splendour of an oyster green-coloured gown with her hair knotted in a white ribbon.

"Why not? Could be my last chance, it was a pleasure to serve you Captain Rose" Ana sighed, smoothing the elegant material and looking at her friend in awe.

"Dearest Ana, tell me the meaning of all this please, such grandeur does not suit the likes of me: I-I'm not refined for such a gown" Olivia stammered and in that moment Ana saw her friend's captaincy fall away and she was just a vulnerable woman, not Ruby-Rose or a pirate queen…Just Olivia.

"Today you are, today of all days – are you ready my friend?" The Jamaican cooed softly. By now Olivia was giggling with nerves, what the hell was going on?

"Ready for what exactly?"

"You'll see, come" Ana swiftly tilted her head and led her out into the main deck where the crew had gathered together. The men stood strangely less unkempt than usual, all wearing their greying shirts in a rather tidy fashion. The Oracle's mistress darted her eyes everywhere as nobody said a word, looking up at the mast and the rigging long strips of white cloth flew manically in the wind: A picture gathered in her head but it was rather blurry, she turned to her Quartermaster and substitute first officer, standing very close to one another.

"Ah Thomas, Thom I'm so glad, there's life in your eyes again, love too I see, Many congratulations. As Captain I should call the service." Olivia chortled

"A glorious day that will be, but not today my Captain" The Scot patted his hand over Christy's they looked at each other lovingly but then Olivia spied mischief in their eyes.

Ruby-Rose frowned then looked at her father in amusement; he wasn't paying attention to the glance but did a double-take and raised his eyebrows.

"You're a crafty old dog, ha and you think we didn't notice? She still works aboard my ship" Olivia iterated, pressing her thumb against her chest.

"You're near enough retired now young one and boy do you get the wrong end of the stick!" Caleb shook his head, his daughter ignored him and was about to hug her best friend.

"Olivia?" It was not a call but a lament, something of such great nervousness she was alarmed to find it was Jack's voice.

The Pirate King was almost unrecognisable to his Queen; his scraggly beard was neatly trimmed, his hair was cut just above his shoulders. Wearing a long black cape, cream waistcoat and a crisp clean stock around his neck – Olivia was astounded and yet she still refused to believe what she was seeing...

"This is your worst trick by far, If I even want to believe what's happening here; the dress, the white tassels, the-" Olivia was abruptly cut off as Elisabeth passed a bunch of wild flowers into her hand while her father stood beside her rather cautiously.

Scorn glistened in the young woman's emerald eyes, she could not believe the audacity; she shook her head and backed away, Jack followed.

"No tricks, never again, well…maybe not with you, mind" Jack babbled, even with the tension he could not help himself in coaxing mischief. Silently he offered Olivia his arm, after a few agonising moments she took it. Caleb stepped in front before they walked any further.

"Oi sonny, that's my job; you go wait up there" Caleb said as he shoved his son away, the same old glint of playfulness sparkled in his eyes. Olivia giggled and nestled her forehead against her adopted father's; Caleb smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

Olivia looked out to sea for the first time that morning and saw land in the distance.

"Where are we?" She murmured as she stared at the coastline.

"Two miles off St Augustine, your new home Liv, just like you planned – Jack told us" Caleb hinted towards his son who was fidgeting with his cravat.

Olivia smirked at the quivering wreck that was Jack Sparrow, if she wasn't so stunned by the surprise she would be in the same fix. But then she caught sight of reverend Soames and it knocked the wind out of her. _Is this really happening_?

Joshamee who had not been seen for two days suddenly appeared with an accordion and played a rather tinny, hasty version of the Marriage banns.

The reverend opened up his holy bible and started bellowing his sermon.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here together in the sight of-"

"Excuse us for a bit" Olivia blurted out, pulling Jack back to where their father stood and crowded together in a circle.

"This cannot happen; Soames is a Baptist, I have no religion at all and you're a Sikh, mad ceremony this is" She whispered to her father, Jack looked bewildered and a little hurt, was Ruby-Rose stalling?

"Something I have not practised since his mother died, you're forgetting the golden rule of piracy little girl" Caleb huffed

"_Keep to the code, friends keep close enemies kept closer, always follow the stars, keep gunpowder dry, rum kegs full _I give up, what?" Olivia said sternly

"Always make the best of what you've got, so he's a pastor so what? Would you want Joshamee to do it?"

Both Jack and Liv, looked back at the black pearl's first mate, if his stories were anything to go by…

The couple both shook their heads.

"Well then" Caleb concluded and shoved them towards the holy man; Olivia feigned a smile and the holy man carried on, albeit quicker than before.

Dearly beloved we are gathered here together in the sight of God in the state of holy matrimony…Do you Jacoby-Jamal-Isaiah-Sabriyya-Sparrow take-"

"OLIVIA ROSE! Just Olivia Rose or better yet just Olivia" Olivia shouted before lowering her voice in embarrassment, she saw the man struggle if he carried on a whole afternoon would have been lost

"-Take _Olivia-Rose_, to be thy lawful wedded wife will thou love her, comfort her honour and keep her in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

There was a silence and Jack still had the skill to keep everyone guessing, he eventually grinned at his anxious other half.

"I Do" He said softly

"Do you Olivia-Rose take…J-Jacoby Isaiah to be thy lawful wedded husband, will thou love him, comfort him honour and keep him in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do" Olivia wheezed in laughter, still could not believe that it was really happening.

The binding of the rings was an anxious moment and Olivia gasped as she saw two rings instead of one.

"You found it, how?" She whispered

"A young boy conceded defeat when realising he was an inch from his very own life" Jack replied rather smugly, Olivia simply shook her head.

With jittering fingers the bands of gold were placed and the tension was falling away, the pirates jeered away as the sermon finally ended as Jack and Olivia were now in piracy and lawfully man and wife.

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife, you may kiss the bride, what God has joined together let no man put asunder" Soames roared again, trying to be overheard by the raucous congratulating as Jack and Olivia kissed. Olivia pulled away shyly and smiled.

"I've known you half of my life Jack Sparrow, yet you still find ways to surprise me" She confessed with a happy heart. Jack's smile fell and little and asked with great seriousness in his voice.

"How long is forever Olivia?"

"How long is a dream, how bright are the stars that help to sail you home, how long you can stand a ship far from land and feeling so alone. When you no longer see the prize or weave the lies that are hardly worth the crime. Forever is not a moment or eternal; it's living the best you can one day at a time" She answered and with it the last trace of that lonely little girl was gone from Jack's mind, here stood a real Queen of Pirates if there ever was one, his lover, his best friend, his wife

He hugged her like a bear, like a giant of affection – never again would there be a day like today.

Jack suddenly caught sight of Soames making his way to the dingy.

"Oi, we're not done yet!" Jack snapped

"We're not?" Olivia muddled

"You're not?" The preacher echoed

"Not at all, Ana…?"

Ana-Maria waltzed out of the crowd carrying little Brogan in her arms, the lad was enjoying the wander, dressed in a diaper and a white shirt with a tiny bonnet. Olivia marvelled at how completely adorable he was in it, until she realised the second occasion.

"Jack whatever for? We were both born aboard ships, no service no ceremony just us. What would be the purpose of it? The bride whined

"New beginnings for Brogan if nobody else" Jack gestured for both his wife and Ana-Maria to step forward.

"This child cannot be baptised, I have no holy water to baptise with" Mused the pastor while he took off his wig and scratched his head.

"Nothing to fear Reverend, I took the liberty of borrowing a vial from your homestead" Conspired Joshamee as he poked the old man in the back and passed him the tube of holy water.

And so began another service of nervous twitching and proud glances to all and sundry, Olivia bit her lip and Soames made the holy trinity with a heavy thumb against the boy's forehead – He wasn't very happy about it and made his feelings known. The Godparents were chosen as Ana-Maria Varens and Thomas Laurie, strangely the crew were still standing in respect.

Eventually the lifeboat was lowered and Soames was grateful to leave the odd but humbling spectacle, this time it was led to Giles to row him ashore much to Joshamee's relief.

Caleb scooped up his grandson for the very first time and gently wriggled his arm as if it was a handshake. He chuckled with a wheezy cheer; he rocked him from side to side.

"Fetch a jar and some rope" He ordered, Christy heeded the call and started scanning the mess hall where she chanced upon one of terracotta clay.

"I've only ever see this once in my lifetime and you my lad look like to be the very last to receive it."

The jar was lowered into the sea then was taken back up half full, where it was purified.

Caleb carefully knelt down with Brogan still in his arms and took out a large seashell, the size of his palm.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Olivia was completely baffled

"Nothing to fret about love" Jack smiled and put an arm around his wife, he knew what was happening, he knew it only by the stories but he knew what was happening.

Caleb Sparrow dipped the shell in the water and slowly trickled some droplets on Brogan's head, with the water splayed on the boy's forehead he drew the shape of a large curve, a wave upon it.

He stood up and clutched the boy even tighter to him the crew stood around all of them with knowing smiles except for the novices of Christy, Elizabeth and William.

"Great luck and safe voyage whether by land or sea, Grace of Poseidon will accompany thee" The proud grandfather cooed, he turned Northward, everyone followed.

"From the icy winds of the Arctic, barren lands and frozen sea" He called out to the horizon.

"Let Luck accompany thee" Chanted the crew, Olivia clasped Jack's hand with trepidation, he squeezed back

"From the dead calms of the Med, greedy merchants wild and free"

"Let Luck accompany thee"

"From the monsoons of the South Pacific, blown with rage and anarchy"

"Let luck accompany thee"

Turning in the three corners of the Earth, there was one direction left, a direction of so much uncertainty in it's future.

"From the Atlantic, homeward bound to peace and endless prosperity" He turned to his children with melancholy.

"Let luck accompany thee"

With that the crew burst into restrained applause, no pirate was allowed to air excitement unless they were either lustful or drunk. Brogan was then passed back to his mother where his raised his left eyebrow and yawned.

The party was no great feast, nothing of any expense spared for there was no expense to be spared. Celebration was marked with fruit cake and a honey cake bought in a St Augustine bakery. The wedding band was no more than a few members of the crew that could play the accordion, the banjo and the flute: Yet despite all the shortcomings the evening was enjoyed by everyone.

"We take The Pearl!" Roared Jack

"Oracle" Olivia snapped back.

"PEARL!"

"ORACLE!"

"Liv there is no point in you both mastering a ship when neither of you will be using it much" Caleb pleaded.

"I don't see why I must sacrifice my ship, when his was lurking at the bottom of the ocean for years! At least The Oracle will last a while longer" Olivia scowled

"Then how pray tell do we get home" Elisabeth interjected, both crews of The Oracle and The Black Pearl were forced to wait for the former to arrive, three days The Black Pearl was anchored. If it were not for the nearby shore, they would have all been overcome with Cabin Fever for sure.

"…Take The Pearl" Olivia shrugged

"Nobody commands the Pearl but me, as you know full well Missy" Jack growled, Olivia sat on the steps for the longest time, bowing her head she pressed it against her knee and Jack knew he had won.

"Very Well……I Ruby-Rose Sparrow hereby denounce my Captaincy of The Oracle and return it forthwith To Captain Caleb Sparrow, all who sailed under my command will now sail under his. May Poseidon bless the ship…and all who sail with her – it's done" Olivia's reproach was hasty and very forlorn, momentarily taking her woes out on her husband before storming into the Captain's cabin. Tilting her head in sadness as she realised it was the only way forward.

In the morning Jack Sparrow's beloved ship was strewn with the anarchic debris of the night before; empty rum bottles rolled along with the motion of the sea, the remaining flower petals that did not fly away in the wind were spread about the deck. Seeing as The Pearl's crew had doubled some was forced to sleep in the mess hall, on benches and tables. Some found it easier to sleep under the stars on the main deck.

Poor Ben Crawley was forced to climb up to the crow's nest before dawn and was curled up in a heap against the balcony. A rumble of canon fire broke the silence and stirred the boy awake, forgetting where he was he pushed back and wacked his head against the mast.

"Ship ahoy, sail on the stern!" He called out; within the high winds he could just about hear the men grumbling from below. Jack appeared from his cabin, rubbing his stomach he yawned.

"Where away Mister Crawley? He burbled almost incomprehensibly while in mid-yawn.

"Off the stern sir, can mark her yet sir but it could be the oracle Sir" The boy shouted back, Jack lowered his eyes all along the mast before viewing the state of his ship, he found Gibbs curled up at the bottom of the stairs. He did not want to wake his Cornish friend, a very loyal ally who had served Jack well, it some ways he wanted to keeps to the days of old. Joshamee Gibbs signified the days of old; drunk and reckless in Tortuga or enjoying the thrill of the chase against some ship, those days were long gone Jack knew it and he hated it.

"Up Joshamee, gather up the men who wish to go back to Cuba……I relieve you of your duty as first officer Mr Gibbs" He gently kicked his friend's boots to rouse him from sleep then stepped back as the magnitude of what he was saying was still running deep. Piracy as he knew it was really ending.

The Devonshire native was groggy yet did not grumble he was slow to react to the news he had been expecting for quite a while. He said nothing, choosing instead to rise up slowly from where he lay.

"Never thought I live to see this day, the seven seas won't be the same without you Jack" Gibbs remarked as he splayed his hands out and tapped his fingers against his waistcoat. The Pirate King offered his hand and Gibbs twitched in reluctance before slamming his palm into his, a strong fierce handshake was their goodbye.

"I'll be back….somehow" He was adamant at first then wearily bluffed determination, even though it was a very unlikely claim.

After a great deal of careful navigation The Oracle drifted aside The Black Pearl and several planks of wood were laid to bridge the gap. Those who envisioned endless days of Rum and women back in the safety of Havana were quick to board the ship; Mason Wilder was one of the few recruits paid their respects.

"Captain Jack, Captain Rose; the honour was mine and it was everything I imagined it to be – God bless you both" The boy enthusiastically shook Jack's hand and gently clasped Ruby-Rose's.

"What will you do now?" Olivia inquired quietly as she cradled her son.

"Well I imagine that most pirates in the Spanish Maine will flock to rebuild Tortuga" Mason shrugged, jumping out of his skin as he was unexpectedly patted hard on the back by Gibbs.

"Aye, there's a good place to start again as any, we won't be letting any armada rob us of our town!" Gibbs chortled; Jack was glad that his friend's fire was back.

Olivia pursed her lips and looked upon her now relegated ship with forlorn eyes, taking a deep breath she nodded to herself and passed little Brogan to his father: Who was still quite awkward in handling the little mite.

"And where be you off to?" Jack asked with nervous bewilderment as this tiny, vulnerable human being was left in his quietly insecure hands.

"To say goodbye to her" His wife replied softly as she walked across the plank and jumped down, taking in everything she possibly could: Fingering the rigging, the elongated chessboard-like timber, palming the mast, the main deck's staircase before finding the courage to enter her cabin.

Looking around the gloomy and lifeless room, she rummaged through her desk; leaving the navigation charts alone she took her letters instead. She was about to close the drawer when she heard jingling, clawing inside she caught her breath when she found the shard of Ruby. The piece of gemstone had proved a good luck charm, pressing it into her hand. A few tears were shed but this chapter of her life was ending, no going back.

Taking out her burgundy Banyan coat and Monmouth Cap she gave in to temptation and put it on one last time. Bundling the rest of her trademark clothes under her arm she took one last glance and walked out. Outside her former crew had formed a long line and were standing in complete silence, she walked towards them but then something made her turn around. A symbol to any captaincy was luring her back, climbing the stairs she remembered the day The Oracle was bestowed upon her.

"_That's not a kind thing to tease about Dad" Rebuked the teenage Ruby-Rose, crossing her arms. _

"_No tomfoolery, not this time little girl...She's yours" Caleb shrugged as he stretched his hand over a lever of the wheel. _

"_Oh pull the other one you daft old bat! This is your pride and joy, if you were giving it to anyone it would be Jack, but Jack's not here, so it would be Ana-Maria, she's proficient Dad I'm not" _

"_No, Not yet...but you will be Captain Ruby-Rose" _He whispered encouragingly while inviting her to take the helm.

Reality bit and it bit hard, clutching the wheel in one hand she leaned her face against it as more tears rolled down her face. Taking a deep breath she moved away from the helm, tracing her hand one last time before dropping her arm against her side. Moving slowly down the stairs where Ana-Maria was waiting.

"Never thought I'd see this; you and I retiring, Jack Sparrow, a married man – strange things happen when you're around" The Jamaican mused as she crossed her arms in mock suspicion.

"It's a mystery to me too you know" Olivia giggled nervously, avoiding her friend's big brown eyes. The wind picked up and both women tend to their wild strands of hair. Olivia stifled a frown and simply put her arms around her old shipmate without a word. They fiercely clutched each other's shoulders, both failing to hold back the tears. Neither blabbed nor whimpered, they simply stood there.

"Remember Havana, if aristocracy gets too bullish, which it will" Ana-Maria warned, as she stepped back.

"I won't stand for such things; you know that old friend…Said your goodbyes to the rogue yet?"

"I did, this morning before you woke – Jack's not a man for goodbyes so he simply said sorry for sinking The Griffin" The girl shrugged, Olivia raised her eyebrows in astonishment.

"Jack did that, wonders will never cease" Olivia gasped before looking back at her husband.

"Aye, an odd man but a good one all the same….It's time, Captain Ruby-Rose" The forlorn pirate deliberated. The Crimson queen nodded and took a deep breath. She went along the line and made her goodbyes, lingering with the youngest and those she had the most affection for. Albert Finch in particular was given special notice.

"Thomas, no point in dawdling, man – climb aboard.

"Figure I may stay in your company awhile, see how the climate suits me" The Scot yelled back while clutching Christy close. His Captain merely smirked appreciatively.

Olivia glanced for the last time at her crew before walking back along the plank; her father was there to help her down.

"You've done me proud little girl, the fates took my wife and gave me a daughter. Second chances are strange little things" Caleb mused, Olivia quietly agreed before throwing her arms around him.

"All this is from you taking me in, taking care of me…Thank you Dad" She sobbed, Caleb cupped her face and shook his head.

"Credit where credit's due, you did all this on your own; I just provided the roof over your head. I mean you've even made this scoundrel into a sane man!" The patriarch jested to his boy Jack.

"Oh but never too sane" Jack quipped, his farewell to his father was the briefest of all; He hugged him cautiously with one hard pat on the back, Caleb returned it gladly.

"You're still a rogue but never forget I was the one that taught you" Caleb chuckled before waving away and clambering aboard The Oracle.

"Take care of her…please" Olivia whined barely able to watch her beautiful ship sail off without her.

"Happy Hunting!" Jack bellowed, noticing his wife's sad stance he held her close.

"So; what's next Mister Sparrow?" Olivia grumbled, resorting to watch the angelic face of her newborn son to cheer herself up.

"Whatever the day brings…Missus Sparrow" Jack grinned, he was feigning confidence of course. This new day, this new life was a mass of uncharted territory of a refined society, no friends to call or rely on, no more racing back to Tortuga. He was just a man now, a lowly landlubber and it frightened him a little.

It took quite a while for Jack Sparrow to make the final order to weigh anchor and on a lonesome beach The Black Pearl was abandoned. Jack was determined to keep her as well as he could but he knew father time would eventually take her from him.

"I won't be gone long, The Black Pearl is mine and so was the sea, I'll return…one day" Jack secretly vowed to himself.

The skeletal crew took as much as they could carry, including a rather hefty keg of rum, hesitantly they strode into town; making small conversation in a local tavern before disbanding. Thomas Laurie was given a parchment relating to his commission by his former employer and was given a bear hug by Olivia.

"Now remember, Brogan needs his Godfather so come by once we're settled, I'll hunt you down if you refuse, you see if I don't" Olivia whimpered

"Ah Lassie, I didn't desert you then I will not desert thee now" Thom replied with the greatest of humility. He nodded to Jack and clasped both hands for a strong handshake.

Olivia and Christy hugged, kissing each other's cheek and clutching each other's wrists.

"Thom was telling me you did well as a first officer, my faith was well-placed and well-rewarded, thank you Christina" Olivia said softly.

With that the quartet parted in opposite directions, it would be some time before they saw each other again. While Brogan gurgled and took in the sights and sounds of the strange little place his parents had brought him; Jack and Olivia looked at each other nervously and clasped their hands before walking in a somewhat aimless direction. Jack was never short of a plan or two and soon was bragging his way to a room for his family.

The innkeeper, a rather passive Spaniard by the name of Esteban Mariachi gave in to the pirate's wiliness but only after seeing the sincerity in Olivia's eyes.

"I hope this will be of your taste Senor, we are not one for opulence, this is a coastal town and people come and go all the time, hardly stopping for a breathe" He mused and he trifled with the keys and opened the door to a room of one armchair, one small side-table and washbasin with a goose-feather bed.

"This is very pleasant, I thank you Senor Mariachi" Olivia whispered as she rocked her boy to sleep.

"I expect you will need a crib for the little man, incidentally my wife still has the one that belonged to my little Mina, a big girl now, four years" The host said proudly.

"We're most obliged to you sir" Jack said, cringing at his own weak politeness, humble pie was never in the appetite of a pirate: Honour and some sense of fair play perhaps but humble pie was something of great caution.

Esteban smiled then took the door knob in his hand and back out of the room, about to close it fully when he remembered something.

"Whom should I register for this room?" He coughed in embarrassment at almost forgetting such an important detail. There was a hesitant pause as the couple looked at each other. This was it, the discarding of one identity and the forming of another.

"M-Merrick, Jacob Merrick; my wife Rose my son….Fletcher" Jack bluffed, his palms were starting to sweat as Olivia silently played along.

"Senor Merrick, welcome to Saint Augustine" The Spaniard concluded before taking his leave.

Olivia heaved a sigh of relief before striding up to her husband who hugged her close and they watched the sun set behind a friend that was now lost to them….the Sea.

Meanwhile in the pompous opulence of his private quarters, on the East wing of Fort Frederick a power-hungry lord was deep in thought. Laid out on the desk was a map of the world, on top of that lay a scroll with a list of nine names, three were crossed with a line.

"You are a man of endless ambition Sir, if you don't mind me saying so" Mercer remarked in his unwaveringly dead-pan fashion.

"I hear honesty is an admirable quality, especially if the remark is held true; ambition drives us all forward Mister Mercer" Cutler Beckett replied smugly.

"That it does sir; but this is a mean feat even for you my lord". Can an action of such scale be a success?" The Yorkshire man persisted, while scanning the parchment that was the crux of the operation.

"All good things come to he who waits, they cannot hide forever and we will rid ourselves of this vermin, once and for all" Beckett growled venomously, he splayed his hand across North America.

"_You're out there somewhere Jack Sparrow and by God I'm going to find you"_ The dark thoughts entered his head and he smiled vengefully. With that Beckett left the table with his devious plan holding strong in his mind.

**Four Years Later**

An Indian summer sweltered along the Floridian coast, a whitewash villa with palm trees and small shrubs stood facing the beach. Children were playing on the lawn, circling a young boy who was blindfolded with a red silk sash. The infants giggled as they ran away from the boy who was instigating a game of tag. The boy was dressed in black breeches and white stockings, a mop of mahogany hair plumed out from under the tied scarf.

"Fletcher, be careful of your footing" Warned a voice from the shade, the infant peeked an emerald eye from behind his blindfold.

"I won't Mama" Fletcher Merrick chirped and promptly slipped the piece of cloth down.

"No more of that twirling either, your friends might think you were drunk" A sharp-suited, clean-shaven man added, to which the infants giggled. Olivia glowered at him, Jack simply shrugged.

On the outside he was a different man, immaculate clothes, tidy goatee beard, even walking with a can just to exploit his new-found distinguished qualities as a gentleman. He was now a rich tradesman, shipping maize, corn and rice back to England. Though he still crossed his fingers when the English national anthem was played, after all it wasn't really his. But the wily old Captain's spirit would not yield, he was playful with his son, still goaded the people that hated him. Still felt compelled to attack any slave ship that he saw sailing down the keys even though he no longer could do so. Still the mischief-maker with his wife, especially of course where it counted.

"A fine day for our boy's birthday, eh Jack?" Olivia sighed contently as she locked her arms across Jack's shoulder and watched the children play.

"A soft wind blows….I can smell the sea" Jack lamented, Olivia stood straight and took in the sea air, closing her eyes as the wind wrestled with her hair. Jack looked at her; she was older now who eventually gave up the breeches for corsets, chemises and skirts – she was still beautiful to him, still his Ruby-Rose.

"Was it worth it?" She asked weakly, nervousness overtaking her again.

"What, all this l that the young one has given me? Course love, don't you know what this is to uh…._us pirates_" He was bombastic at first before remembering their secrecy with a hushed voice.

Olivia shook her head to which Jack smiled and kissed her passionately, almost too passionate to be improper in the aristocratic public eye.

"You, me, the boy and all of this….it's the ultimate prize, love" He said with a smile, the couple held each other as they walked unto the lawn. The mischief-maker returned and promptly picked up his son high in the air, the lad squealed and it echoed along the coast and far out to sea.

* * *

**I gave a little taster of the plot of the last installment of My 'Crimson Queen' trilogy **

**Pirates of the Carribean:** Search of The Crimson Prince **Coming Soon!! **


End file.
